Samcedes - Gleek Revisiting
by Da'khari
Summary: I don't know when that series that can not be named lost its mojo but it did for me anyway I wasn't happy with most of it and watched mainly because I expected change, which didn't come so here's my take - I do not own Glee
1. Chapter 1

**Gleek Revisiting**

 **My Samcedes Shipper version**

 **UPDATE**

All songs are the Glee versions

 **Year 1**

 **"Empire State of Mind"** was what was being sung the very first time he noticed her ' _Who is that girl'_ he asked himself as he sat watching a group of kids performing on the steps at his new school, ' _She is thick, sassy and cute as hell'_ he thought as he looked on wondering why they had decided to perform an impromptu song at break time the only words that came to mind were social suicide making him smile at the cuteness of it all.

 _'If that girl's skirts get any shorter she'd be naked'_ he thought looking at what looked like a typical Jewish girl also singing but out of her depth with the song. Those two look alright but dare I say it easy just like Jenna back home always up for a good time and somewhere to get a sure dip. That blond looks good too like the driven snow but she could be my freaking sister she looks so like me, I'm sure she was at church last week, but there were so many new faces its hard to tell.

Sam a blond haired, green eyed, big lipped, Texan, white boy had just moved to Lima Ohio with his family, following the folding of the tobacco industry in their part of Texas and with job loss came re-location for the family when his dad found work in Lima. He'd spent the summer missing his friends and specifically his childhood sweetheart Tania, he wrote to her every day about his feelings, going back home to be with her and love; yes although he was only 17 years old he was in love, so why was he sitting on this bench looking at this thick, curvy, black girl with lust and getting a road chubber in the process.

 _ **One hand in the air for the big city, street lights, big dreams, all lookin' pretty, no place in the world that could compare, put your lighters in the air, everybody say "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah"**_

 _'Wow killer voice listen to that'_ he thought looking directly at this powerhouse voice that has the sass and looks to go with it, ' _a definite challenge'_ he thought _'but worth every knock back I want me some of her like now'_ rubbing his jeans _'stop that lustful thought virgin Christian'_ he told himself. "The flesh is so weak" he muttered

 _ **(New York) concrete jungle where dreams are made of, (yeah) there's nothin' you can't do now you're in New York (New York, New York), These streets will make you feel brand new, (Brand New) big lights will inspire you (Inspire You), Let's hear it for New York, (New York) New York, (New York) New York (New York)**_

 _'Did she just look right back at me'_ he thought ' _straight in the eyes and I didn't look away and neither did she there was something there too I felt something like a pull or something there is an attraction I have to follow this up,_ he told himself picking up his bag and leaving the eating area in search of the extra-curricular club he'd just witnessed, he needed to join.

He didn't find it then but, a few days later after football, he bumped into a guy he recognised as one of them in the group "Hi" he said to the guy with the dodgy smurf hair cut as he got dressed

"I'm not like that mate so don't say another word or I'm going to have to knock you the fuck out" Puck replied

"Hey, I was going to say I heard your singing club the other day and I'm interested in joining, My names Sam" he held his hand out saying

"You are" he asked a bit friendlier "I'm Puck, come audition for Mr. Hudson, I'm sure he'll let you in if you're any good, dude I just noticed your mouth, its big, how did you get it like that?"

"Born this way Dude you will never know the advantages of having these" he said pointing to his lips

"Get dressed and follow me, meet the lads" Puck instructed him, he waited for Sam to get dressed then took him to meet the guys "Guys this is Sam and don't ask him about the lips apparently they have their advantages" Puck said "Sam here want to join us so he's come for an audition"

"What you got to sing for us Sam?" Blaine asked smiling at him

"Er maybe **'Billionaire'** " he said strumming his guitar to get the note before belting out the song to the excitement of the lads

"Hey you're in Mr H will be fine with you and, just for the record Quinn belongs to me" Puck said

"Oh while we're marking Rachel belongs to me" Jessie said

"Tina" Mike said pointing to himself

"I so hope Kurt is wrong and you bat for the other side by which I mean not mine cos he's mine"

"Oh and we think Santana and Brittany are a couple but they're still to come out" Artie said

"So that's hands off all the girls in Club then no problem"

"No dude, not all the girls, if you should ever be brave enough to go after Miss Mercedes Jones then tell us before hand, and we'll pray for your corpse" Artie laughed

"Why is she gay?" Sam asked

"No she just has an iron chastity belt around her entire self" Jessie said

"Which reminds me she'll be practising for her audition in about 3 minutes come on guys lets go" Mike said

"What are we going to watch?" Sam asked

"Sneak peek at Miss Jones in action my friend, you'll have to be sworn to secrecy, no one knows we watch her" Artie said as they all moved off in the direct of the auditorium

"Should I come?" he asked

"Do you take the oath?" Jessie asked

"Yes I suppose I do, I want to see what's going on" he said moving off to follow the others

They all crept into the auditorium and sat at the back where the lighting was almost non-existent as Mercedes sat at the piano warming up "Dude she is spectacular" Puck said as she started belting out **"And I am telling you, I'm not going"**

"What the fuck just happened" Sam said sitting quite still looking at the stage

"Miss Mercedes Jones my man, our powerhouse" Artie replied

"She is spectacular" Sam said mesmerised

"Spectacular with metal draws Sam my man forget it" Puck said

"I'll join your singing group" he said, they all laughed

"You got the hots for our Mercedes Sam I am told you it's a no go" Mike warned him

The next day he arrived as directed by Mike and Puck at 3.15pm outside the choir room for introduction "Remember what we said about the girls Sam" Mike reminded him

"Got it don't touch most of them, can't think of names right now I'm nervous"

"Who's that powerhouse again?" Puck asked

"Mercedes Jones" he answered, going slightly blushed for saying that so fast

"Hi everyone this is Sam Evans, he can sing and leave the mouth alone apparently it's to his advantage" Puck said

"Hi every one I'm Sam I am and I don't eat green eggs and ham" he said

"What! This guy has no game" Tina whispered to Mercy

"Oh he has game" Mercy told her smiling at him willing him to look at her

"Welcome Sam, I'm Mr Hudson or H which ever" Mr H said "We'll soon find out if you can sing the project for this week is duets and I want you all to perform duets the best couple, voted that is, will sing at sectionals.

"I'm up for that I'll even sing with Sam" Quinn shot her hand up saying

"What" Puck said looking around the room

"That's right isn't it Mr H we have to sing a duet?" Quinn asked for confirmation

"Well all the boys don't have to sing with all of the girls no" he replied "Start rehearsals because I want at least two songs per session this week at the very least we need to get the song list sorted and start practising" he finished, they spent the rest of the time sorting duet partners and arguing about it before Mr H had enough and dismissed them

"Sam" Quinn shouted as he left the room with the other guys "Could we start rehearsing like now, we don't know each others sound I think it's going to take longer"

Sam looked at the guys, noticing Puck's fuck you face, but felt it was too late to back out now he should have said something when she first suggested it, plus it was his first assignment he needed to keep up with the set task, if Quinn was with Puck then Puck had nothing to worry about "Yeah sure I've got 15 minutes" he replied

"So Sam where are you from?" Quinn asked as they walked back into the choir room

"Texas but my Dad has work here so we moved, did I see you at church last week?"

"The Church of God yeah you did" she said as Sam nodded indicating it was the correct church "Well we're here what did you think we could sing" she asked

"Something snappy like teenage dream or something like that"

"What about something intimate like Lucky"

"Aren't you Puck's girl, why do you want to do intimate with me?"

"No I'm not his girl, that ship has sailed for us I'm afraid he's just not accepting it"

After nearly an hour of practice Quinn thought they were ready to perform and told him she would be putting their song forward from tonight to ensure they sang early. He didn't feel comfortable with the song choice but went with it anyway, she seemed to know what Mr H wanted, so the next day they were one of two performances

Jessie and Rachel put forward their contribution of **'Hello'** **t** hen Quinn and Sam went up and done their song ' **Lucky'**

"What the fuck" Puck mouthed to Sam when the music started and Sam just shrugged his shoulders

 _'Hope that was enough'_ he thought as he walked back to his seat, he was feeling satisfied with himself having got a smile out of Mercedes, his heart was swelling. The following day two more duets were song and commented on first up Mike and Tina took on **'Sing!'**

"Was that really a song?" Santana had to ask, earning a sigh from everyone

"Well actually yes it was, we have time for one more anyone want the spot" Mr. H asked

"We're next" Blaine said jumping out of his seat, Kurt and he proceeded to sing **'Baby, its Cold Outside'**

"Can we quickly do our song Mr H I mean nearly everyone has sort of done one already no need to drag it on to the next meeting?" Brittany asked

"No not now but you can be first next lesson" Mr. H told her

The next day Brittany and Santana were over excited to do their song, already standing on the stage when the group came in bursting into song with **"Run the World (Girls)"**

"That was good but I almost felt like I was on the field watching cheerleaders go at it" Mr. H said

Suddenly Mercedes and Puck got up to everyone's surprise "There was no one left"she responded, waving her hands in the air as everyone shouted "Puck!" in disbelief

"We're going to sing **"The Lady Is a Tramp"** Puck announced, Sam looked on pissed _'That was so not in the plan, where the fuck does he get off telling me to keep my eyes off his woman and then putting his all over mine like that, well we'll play that game now then Mr Fuck'_ Sam thought as he watched Mercedes and Puck do their performance

"Mr. H you know I'm not one to bicker but everyone in here has done a song with their other halves except Quinn and me and that's mainly because Puck is too nasty and Quinn well is Quinn" Mercedes said

"What the _fuck_ hell did you mean by that Mer Ce Des" Quinn asked swearing under her breath

"Like cute and pretty Miss thing what did you think I meant?"

"Oh thanks" she said smiling before turning to Sam to say "I was just about the rip that fat bitches head off"

"Don't say things like that about her she said a really nice thing to you just" he replied not very happy

"I know she's nice and most the time I feel sorry for her you know with not ever having a boyfriend and still being a virgin and all but I figure she's going to be a spinster anyway I mean look at her she doesn't even look after herself"

"Stop it Quinn, it's not right, leave her alone she looks fine" he told her

"Come on Sam you don't mean that?" Quinn giggled asking him

"Okay" Mr H stopped their conversation saying "I need tonight to think about the winners and I'll let you all know tomorrow at practice" before letting them leave the choir room.

Sam took that unhealthy conversation he'd just had with Quinn back with him to the guys, he put the question out giving a diluted version of his conversation, keeping names anonymous

"I've had the hots for Miss Jones for over 2 years even when I impregnated Quinn" Puck said

"You and Quinn had a pregnancy?" Sam asked

"We have a baby Dude; Beth but she's with Shelby who's Rachel's biological mother, for about 9 months now, Quinn went off the rails a bit after, but she's coming back to us now" Puck said

"Maybe the same amount of time me" Artie said to blank looks "Mercedes, she is hot all those curves tell you there's dynamite under the clothes"

"Dudes just heard Mercy is audition practising again but with Brittany and Santana today are we in?" Mike asked entering the changing room

"I am so frigging in" Sam said to everyone's surprise, they made their way to the auditorium to find the girls already in song singing a version of **"Candy Man"**

"Hey dudes I could never get tired of hearing that voice, I'm telling the truth and I've got to have her" Artie said

"Dude what about my scenario?" Sam asked

"Dude I asked you to stay away from Quinn you got all up her grill, and now you want advice from me about getting with her?"

"I have no intention of getting with Quinn, I'm having a good time being here, I do have someone in my sights but dude it's not her"

"Well I think she likes you" Puck told him

"And she looks like she's going to die trying" Mike told him

"Dude believe me she's going to die, I'm not interested, you know the code and all that" Sam told everyone

"I want to see you stop her once she has something in her head that's it" Artie said

"I'm the same and I'm telling you I don't have Quinn in my head"

The guys parted company for the day saying they would put money on the fact that Quinn would get what she wanted or Sam's life wouldn't be worth living.

The next day Sam got a text from Quinn _'I think we won so get ready to spend some time together can't wait'_ he took the text to Puck and told him he was going to let her down harshly. Puck advised him to wait until the winners had been announced before deciding anything, his reason being, if they did win that would make the situation difficult and Club was all about the performance. Sam took his advice and didn't respond to the text at all just went through his day as usual finding Mercedes and watching her around the school, still unable to actually say anything to her about his feelings. Then it seemed like within minutes it was time for Club, they were going to hear the winners, he went into a mini panic about Puck and Mercedes winning wondering how he would deal with that? ' _Should I have a conversation with him, let him know my feelings towards Mercedes? can I trust him with that information'_ suddenly he was standing at the door to the choir room and looking directly at Mercedes.

"Hi everyone" he said as he walked in

"Hi Sam" he heard from around the room but he was only looking at Mercedes and she definitely answered him back making him smile

"Okay let's get straight to it, we have winners people and the winners are drum roll please Puck" Mr H Asked "Quinn and Sam" he announced, making everyone groan

Quinn was up off her chair and running towards Sam before Mr. H finished his sentence, Sam watching her coming towards him held his hand out stopping her from invading his space and shook her hand by way of a congratulation, he really didn't need to make an enemy of Puck or any of the guys right now. He wasn't even that familiar with her, or any of them just yet, and truth, didn't really want to know her like that and she needed to know that from the off.

"Set list will be done by the end of the day and everyone that wants to will get a chance to sing something" Mr. H said "We have two weeks to rehearse so let's make the most of them shall we"

"Can we have a girl song Mr. H?" Rachel asked

"Yes you can but every girl has to agree to the song" he replied

"I have a contender" Rachel said "I'll sing it" she got up saying

"Not today maybe sometime soon but I have other business to discuss today" Mr H told her as she looked around the room put out by the rejection

'Party at mine tonight' the text came through on everyone's phone at the same time saying

"Stop texting and get thinking sectionals, our time here is precious" Mr. H said hearing all the notifications

Sam thought maybe he could ask Mercedes to do a song with him that would shake things up a bit wouldn't it and everyone would know where his interests lay _'should I do that?'_. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Santana standing in front of him talking "Pardon?"

"Going to the party" she asked again

"Yes I am if everyone else is" he looked around saying

"Lentil's parties are usually dry but this Sugar hasn't had one before so it should be fun and we can have some tongue time"

"What's tongue time?" he asked

"Making out Sam, we can make out"

"I don't think so Santana just by looking at you I can see you're not my way inclined, why are you asking me out?"

"I'm not a lesbian, I like boys in fact I thought I liked you, but you are so not my type" she said walking away, flicking her glistening hair, he swore he saw silver in there

"That's good we can go together" Quinn told him, walking towards him as she spoke having heard the conversation between Santana and him

"No we can't, and please don't say you like me too other than as a friend" he held his hand up saying "We'd look so weird together we almost look like twins" he said, his tone serious, he could see Mercedes watching him deal with Quinn and smiled at her, she didn't smile back she just looked away, he wondered what she was thinking, replaying the scene in his mind he assumed she may think he liked having the girls around him, that was so far from his truth he couldn't explain.

Somewhere in his pointless conversation with Quinn he saw Mercedes walking away "Mercedes" he shouted out before he could catch himself, everyone in the room look round "Hold up" he asked, getting up, leaving Quinn behind watching the scene unfolding in front of her, when he got to her he was so nervous "Are you going to the party?" he finally asked

"Yes why?" Mercedes asked

"I don't have a car, can I drive with you?" he said

"Yeah sure you can, but you're getting me into trouble doing this others have their eye on you" she said looking over his shoulder at Quinn, Santana and Rachel

"I'll protect you" he smiled

"You will, that's nice" she said hooking his arm and walking through the door with him to gasps "You'll protect me right?" she asked giggling

"I will" he smiled, her giggle catching him off guard

"Let's party then" she told him as they found her car, got in and she started the engine "Are you buckled up?" she looked at his chest checking before she pulled off "Why did you do that in there?"

"Do what?"

"Come on; leave Quinn, blow Santana off and come ask me for a lift, where they talking about me again?"

"No they weren't to me anyway, what do you mean, do they always talk about you?"

"Let's not get this twisted Sam I know I'm a big girl, I'm not super hot; well I am but they don't think so, I don't think I'll ever be a size zero and I'm known as the 40 year old virgin around here; not that I'm not proud of that, people just see me as a joke so you asking for a lift to the party is that just another joke or are you genuinely trying to be a friend?"

"I'm definitely genuine" he said "I hate game playing I suppose it's all the jokes about my lips they seriously piss me off, I never had issues with my lips until I became a senior"

"Your lips, my weight between us we're not doing well are we?" she asked laughing, he joined in "But one thing for sure, you're fine looking" she said slipped out of her mouth sobering her up "Sorry I don't know why I said that" she told him looking really awkward

"No problem, I think you look fine too" he said showing his lop sided smile

"Well actually you know your fine anyway cos you've had Quinn and Santana approach you in less than a week at the school and those are two of the must have girls" she told him

"I'm sorry but I only see one must have girl in this school, can I let you into a secret?" he asked "But only if you never tell the others I told you"

"Peaked, yes you can"

"We watch your performances in the auditorium" he said "I enjoy them but I don't think it's fair we do that behind your back"

"Oh I know about that, why do you think I never pick my nose of pull my knickers out" she said laughing

"I love your laugh" he said watching her as he laughed himself

"You're the first person to ever say they love anything about me, I think you're fast becoming a friend Sam Evans"

"I think it's safe for me to say I love everything about you Mercedes Jones"

"You're not very backward in coming forwards are you Mr. Evans but, sorry to burst your bubble" she looked at him saying "You just pushed back Santana Lopez and for that she is going to be all over your ass tonight, so between Quinn and her we" she said putting her fingers on his lips and then hers "Will have no time to carry this conversation on, I just hope you're not a virgin with those four sluts using you as their play thing"

"Four?"

"Yeah Rachel, Quinn, Santana and Brittany, I think that's what they joined club for to get through more men but please take my advice and wear a condom"

"But I just told you I'm interested in you, so why are you sitting there telling me about these other girls that might like me?"

"There's no might about it Sam, I'm not strong enough to fight all four of them, if you can good on you, I've felt their wrath before when I tried to protect Matt and it wasn't nice. If you survive and I'm still on your radar we can give it a try because, funny thing is, I like you too"

"Mercy will you be my girlfriend?"

"What? Sam are you okay?" she asked feeling his brow

"I'm fine" he laughed "Will you be my girlfriend?" he grabbed her hand asking

"I'd love to be your girlfriend, but are you still protecting me?"

"Yes I am and if any of them say anything to you tell me, and we'll deal with it" he said as the car came to a halt he got out the car, went to the driver's side and let her out of the car, grabbing her hand

"Sam are you sure about this?" she asked looking down at their clasped hands

"Yes I am, you?"

"Yes" she smiled up at him "So okay let's go face the music"

Everyone was already there waiting for them to arrive, Santana announced "I've got first dibs on mouth so everyone else back the fuck off until I say"

"You can only have 15 with him because I want me some of that too" Brittany told her "And it's not fair you get everything"

"Do you girls not have any code, the slightest code at all?" Tina asked

"If the guy asked Mercedes to bring him here, surely you need to leave it and give them a chance?" Sugar asked

"Who is she?" Rachel asked looking at Sugar

"Okay" Quinn looked at Rachel, Santana and Brittany saying totally ignoring the conversation Tina and Sugar were trying to put to them "We're agreed 15 minutes each and then whoever he likes goes for it yeah" Quinn said feeling sure she had this in the bag

"Okay" they agreed.

Sam and Mercy walked into the house "Hi all" he said holding her hand "We have an announcement Mercedes and I are officially dating as of just now"

"Dating?" Quinn asked laughing

"Yes dating" he told her

"Fuck this" Santana jumped up shouting "What does she have that I don't?"

"I don't really don't know what you have Santana, and to be truthful I'm not interested" he told her "I'm not answering questions on what it is I feel for Mercedes, all you need to be clear about is that I'm not interested in you" he looked around the room saying

"Well said" Mike shouted back at him, getting a smile from Tina and Mercedes

"Seconded" Artie said putting his hand in the air

"We have a song" Quinn told everyone, looking at Brittany & Santana who got up and followed her to the middle of the very large den "Can you put **Toxic** on please Kurt" she asked, he done as asked while everyone watched them sexy danced thorough the song

At the end nobody actually clapped just stood around wondering what the girls were trying to say Kurt being the bravest asked "What are you girls trying to say, because that just came across as confusing"

"I'm saying right now his heads messed up because he cannot possibly look at me and want her" Quinn said pointing to Mercedes, as all the guys gasped at her total disrespect in saying that

"We're telling Mercedes that she's not permanent, just a glitch" Santana said hand on hip, looking at Mercedes as she spoke

"No offence Mercedes but Sam what the fuck?" Brittany asked

"Okay" Sam said sounding pissed off "What we'd like is for you all to respect our choice and stop with the can't believe it shit, actually your being very disrespectful to us"

"Yeah call yourselves friends, then act like this with one of our crew, you're altogether wrong girls" Puck said

"Sorry Mercedes it's just that, oh forget it" Quinn said "It might have come out wrong" she said going in for a hug but Mercedes stepped back rejecting her gesture

"Yeah we are all kinds of wrong you're right Puck, sorry Mercedes" Brittany said keeping her distance, her voice telling Mercedes she didn't mean it

"Sorry Mercedes" Santana said unsure if she really meant it but felt ashamed enough to say it, "still thinking out loud my bad"

"I just jumped on the bandwagon so sorry Mercedes, it's true we need to leave this alone" Rachel said

"Let's Party" Sugar said holding a tray of drinks

"What's her name again?" Brittany asked as she took a drink

"Dude" Puck said to Sam calling him over to where the boys were sitting, he looked at Mercedes she smiled and let him go, Tina came over to her for hugs, he went over to the boys

"How the fuck did you manage that Dude?" Artie asked as everyone's ears peaked

"I asked her and she said yes" he told them

"Come on Dude what happened?" Mike asked

"Honestly I asked her and she said yes" he repeated "Is that it cos I need to get back and get acquainted"

"Go dude just go" Blaine said tapping him on the shoulder

The party got into full swing as Puck hooked up with Quinn, Artie hooked up with the CD player, Mike & Tina, Blaine & Kurt, Rachel & Jessie sat or danced and Santana and Brittany sat talking looking intimate, for Mercedes and Sam the party need not have been happening they were only interested in each other

"So" he started the conversation awkwardly "What are you most scared of?"

"This not being real right now" she answered

"This is real, very real to me, I joined the Club for you I saw you standing on the steps singing with these guys and I fell in love"

"Love?" she asked shocked at his use of the word so early in their union, looking for something to lighten the conversation "What are you most scared of?"

"Well up until today it was being rejected by you" he smiled

"What would you have done if I'd have said no?"

"I suppose I'd have settled for 6th best one of those numb heads sucking on my lips for the night" he laughed

"Thanks for being honest, but who are 1 to 5?"

"You, I'd have tried again all through the party just bugged until you said yes" he said laughing

"You are too smooth Sam Evans please be real"

"I might not be so real, you may want to reconsider after this bit of the conversation" he said looking at the crowd and shuffling in his seat to face Mercedes totally "I don't believe in sex before marriage so that isn't going to happen for me, unless I get married" he quickly added

"Are you for real? I believe the same" she said getting excited about the prospects of having a boyfriend that didn't just want one thing

"I want to talk about colour, I mean it really doesn't bother me but will it be an issue for you"

"Come on Sam, I said yes" she smiled "And my family are cool you'll have to meet them soon too, I won't be able to hang with you until they've met you, my brother may be a bit of a tool but it's not going to be about colour it'll be about you treating me right"

"I don't have a problem either, my family are going to love you I have younger brother and sister, twins, my sister misses all things pink so sorry in advance if she attacks you"

"I love things pink and I don't have a sister to share anything with so that will be refreshing"

"Is the singing thing your life?"

"Well I'd like it to be, but I'm not sure I'm strong enough for that industry"

"You're definitely good enough and with me behind you you'd be strong enough you should go for it"

"What's your goal, ambition, aspiration whatever you want to call it?"

"I want to sing country if I have to but I guess my true calling is in comic writing or drawing I love it"

"Have you got any drawings I can see?"

"Yeah one day" he said shyly "Favourite film?" he changed the subject asking

"Oh Avatar special edition of course"

"No shit it's my all-time favourite too, but I haven't got the special edition" he said excitedly "That's proper first date stuff Mercy"

"Mercy I like that, when you say it" she said wiggling her eyebrows

"I like the feel of that" he said mimicking her wiggle

"Can we give our mouths a, I was going to say rest but..." was all she got out before his lips were on her locked in until they had to come up for air

"First kiss, is that cherry's?" he asked, licking his lips "It's my favourite"

"It's mine too" she said watching his lips as he spoke, finally going back in for more of the same "Got to take care of them lips" she laughed into the next kiss

"I'm going to say stop" he suddenly said, pulling away "I need to stop"

"What, Why?"

"I'm going to have trouble" he told her looking down at himself "If I carry on and I don't want to have to walk out of here compromised" he laughed

"Songs" Kurt shouted across the room as usual, everyone making their way back to the centre of the room

"We have one" Tina shouted fanning Rachel to join her, Blaine put the music on and they started singing **"What a Feeling"** everyone jumping around, dancing and having fun

"Yeah that was invigorating" Quinn said as they got up to do a song themselves "The Holy Trinity doing what we do best, so give some space"

"We don't need a repeat performance girls" Tina said

"No this one might seem weird but promise it's just fun; hit it Kurt" Santana said as the music started and the girls started doing their thing to **"Problem"**

"That was bitching hot ladies" Puck said going in to kiss Quinn

"Yes finally a good song from you guys" Mike laughed "I love Ariana Grande, her music is really good"

"I'm up next" Artie came forward saying "feel free to join in men" as he passed the music to Kurt "This is for the love of my life when I find her" he said as the music started and he sung **"You should let me love you"** while the guys back danced

"Yeay" Mercy shouted, hyped up by Sam's gesture "Did you just sing that to me?" she asked when he came to sit back down

"Who else am I going to sing it to? We need to do one, put our mark on us" he turned to her asking

"Can you do scream or something like that?" she smiled

"More like **Human Nature"** he laughed pulling her up and demanding the stage "We have one" he told everyone, while Mercedes went to give Kurt their choice, he grabbed his guitar and started strumming singing until she got back to him to joined in, ending the song with a kiss, everyone watching for a second before clapping the song

"Trouble brewing" Blaine whispered to Kurt as he looked at the faces around the room

"They haven't come across Mercedes Jones yet they don't even know who their fucking with, let alone her in love, good luck to them" Kurt whispered back a smirk on his face

"I know you girls think there must be something there between you and Sam but please, I'm the jealous type you need to leave us alone or suffer the consequences" Mercedes said walking away with Sam in tow

Kurt looked at Blaine and smiled "See what I mean?" he asked as Blaine just nodded

"Got him like a little lap dog already?" Quinn asked as she watched them walk away

Sam spun round to see who she was talking to to find it was them "Look I don't know what your problem is but it don't concern us, it's not our fault you're like a frigging cat on heat" he rolled his eyes saying "I respect you or try to respect you because I know the guys have feelings for you, but I don't know that I can say this any louder without becoming offensive I'm not into you, so will you please leave us alone?"

"I hear you believe" Quinn smiled "But don't forget we have the sectionals song to do, you need to keep me on side" flashing her skirt as she spun round to get a drink

"I wished I'd never won that fucking competition she's going to drive me mad" he said to Mercy "I don't want to get to the ridiculous stage but I might need your help with this one"

"Sam I have to trust you at some point and we might as well start now" she looked up at him saying "So only call me if any of them are literally on top of you, in your pants or on your lips and I'll deal with it, I promise"

"Can we leave I can feel their eyes constantly on me, it's getting me mad"

"Yea" she said "Sugar we're out too much clash tomorrow fam" she shouted to the room

"Tomorrow" he shouted to everyone

"Cherry busting time" Puck shouted making Sam laugh, none of them saying anything different as they left the house

Once they were in the car they kissed again before she drove off "Can we go to the lake for a while" he asked randomly "It seems like a nice place" she said nothing, just drove to the lake, they got out of the car and sat at the edge of the lake "There's a fair here in the summer do you want to go with me?"

"Summer is in like a month"

"Yeah so, do you want to go with me?"

"Yeah I do"

"So we made our first date then?" he slapped his thighs saying

"Three weeks till I get on those lips again?"

"No you're getting on these now if you want" he leaned in to kiss her as she came in to get it

"And no we will not be waiting three weeks" he said once they stopped "I want to come get you tomorrow to hang out will that be alright?"

"You can meet my parents then"

"I'll take you to meet mine tomorrow and then that's over with" he told her "We're making plans" he said laughing "It's funny but I feel like this is something, we have going on here, I'm falling into it so easy"

"I wish"

"What do you wish?"

"I wish god would give us something deep like that, you know, that no one could get through and we would last like, forever, silly yeah?"

"No; I wished for you some time ago"

"What do you mean you wished for me?"

"I wished for someone to love that would love me back unconditionally and that I'd know who you were as soon as I saw you, and I did"

"So... no forever love then"

"I only intend on loving like this once in my lifetime"

"No loves left at home in Texas then?" she asked "Yeah I'm fishing" she laughed

"Well yeah Tania was my girlfriend I finished with her the day I saw you on the steps because nothing was coming between getting you" he said moving his index finger between them "Ambitious I know but when you know you just know"

"Would you go back to her if she asked you, I mean like something freaky happened and you two got the chance again would you?

"I don't think so, I'm not in the habit of going backwards, although looking at you I can see an exception"

"Would you …"

"Sing for me Mercy I hate talking about other women I'm only interested in you"

"What here?"

"Yes here pretend the lake is your stage and you're doing a private show for my eyes only" he told her giggling his eyebrows

"I'll do X-rated" she said looking through her play list "oh this one I like" she said plugging it into the car speakers before she started singing along to **'Sweet Transvestite'**

"Wow that was amazing so much energy, sexy and your toying with going to LA to share that, you have just got to get there and share that, it's too good to keep to yourself Mercy"

"Do you think?"

"I know" he said pulling her back down to sit with him, she leaned in for the kiss this time "Do you want to come to church with me on Sunday, sort that sin out?"

"I'd love to but I'm the lead singer at my church in the choir and I really can't think of a good reason why I shouldn't be there"

"Lead singer in the choir? I'm not surprised your voice is that good, I play guitar in mine just started though, can I come to yours on Sunday then?"

"Yeah and I'll square it with my parents to come to yours the week after"

"As much as I would love to sit here all night, I don't want to get off on the wrong foot with your parents what time is your curfew"

"11pm I've got like 30 minutes, it'll take about 10 to get you home and then get myself back I'll be late"

"Don't worry about me just drop me off on your way I can walk it home" he said getting up and pulling her up too

"No come now I'll drop you off" she said allowing him to pull her

They got home in record time and although she told her Mom about Sam she was careful not to mention she had spent time alone with him that evening. They spent the night thinking about each other sending a goodnight and good morning text before heading to school

"Morning Mercedes" he smiled as he met her at her locker before class, giving her a kiss "That should have lasted forever" he laughed

"Morning Sam, it will" she said giggling "Time for a reality check though, Quinn" she said, both their faces changing "I think what I'm going to say is mad, but I feel I've invested in this thing we have going on already, I will kill her if she tries anything, you'll need to keep me away from her" she hugging him saying

"I'm totally invested from the first day I saw you, so I know how you feel"

"Text me" she said giving him another kiss before going off to her lesson

"I miss you already" he shouted after her she turned and smiled at him, he was waiting for that smile he felt satisfied even secure having got it

During third lesson she got a text from him simply saying 'We're singing I've had the time of my life shit' it made her laugh initially but then she started thinking about the intimacy of it and a anger started to grow inside her 'WTF' she wrote back 'tried to change it but NO' he wrote 'change it' she wrote back continuing with 'talk to Mr. H' she couldn't wait for class to finish, she was out and on her phone calling him

"I need to see you, I'm not having it" she shouted down the phone already past pissed off and well on the way to slap a bitch, she could talk no more she put the phone down. He stood looking at his phone wondering what just actually happened he was just about the call her back when she appeared in front of him

"What was that conversation about, what are you not having?"

"Is she literally going to be doing dirty dancing all over you?"

"No we're singing not acting Mercy come on, please don't do jealous there's nothing to waste your time on I'm all for you"

"Initial shock I think"

"Let's focus on meeting the parents tonight, have you mentioned anything to your parents?"

"I sort of spoke to Mom about it, she seems fine and I'm sure she'll have brought Dad round to the idea of me having a boyfriend by the time we get there" she laughed

"Do I need to bring anything?"

"No just yourself, do I need to bring anything to your parents home?"

"No, did you tell your Mom I'm white?"

"I'm sure she'll work that out for herself when she sees you, I mean if I say something it's going to bring on the interracial conversation and I really don't want her telling me who I fall in love with"

"So you're in love now" he asked with a smile

"Did I say that?" she asked stunned at her revelations "I guess it rolled off my tongue easily enough didn't it?"

"It did and I don't think I feel the same" he told her looking at a mortified Mercy "I know I feel the same, I told you already, I loved you from the first time I saw you" he said kissing her again

"You two need to get a room that's the fourth kiss today, are you not hung over?" Blaine asked

"Just a bit but I think it's on love rather than alcohol" Sam told him laughing as he grabbed hold of Mercy

Come do this song for Mr. H, he wants us to sing about the risks of drinking, we feel rough we thought we'd do it some justice, you helping?"

"Yeah we're in, yeah?" Sam asked Mercy and she nodded a yes so they headed to the auditorium

"You got to have a drink" Artie said offering cups

"A really small one, we'll just pretend to be drunk" Mercy told him taking some of the drink he was pouring, they took a sip of the strong drink and he started singing **'Blame It (on the alcohol)'**

"Is drinking in moderation bad though Mr. H because everyone does it?" Blaine asked at the end of the song

"Well no it isn't in moderation, but I draw the line at drink driving, we still need to find a song to mark summer break so get your heads together and we need to present something to the school next week and then that gives us just a week for sectionals" he told them

"I might have a song that Brittany could sing" Santana said making everyone roll their eyes

"Everything you do is for Brittany but your just friends, that is just so sad that you refuse to acknowledge your feelings for her" Rachel said

"Britt knows I love her and she's my best friend" Santana said

"You say that in the same sentence like that's fine Santana you're in love with her why can't you just tell her and get on with your life together" Mercedes said

"Don't tell me you two have found fucking love already for god sake this is ridiculous" Santana said looking at Brittany

"Sam and I are trying to find love" Quinn popped into the conversation "We practice every day, I bet he spends more time with me than with his girlfriend nowadays" looking at Mercedes, Sam had a smile of disbelief on his face at what she'd said looking in the air before looking at Quinn

"You know that may be true at the moment, but I spend quality time with my girlfriend and I remember it the next day" he told her kissing Mercy's forehead

"So fucking sweet" Kurt commented

"I'll meet you back here at end of play and we can go straight to your parent's house, hopefully we can get through this fast enough to spend some quality time together tonight" Sam said smiling when they got up to leave the auditorium.

End of day came quickly after that and Mercy was back waiting before Sam got there "Impatient much" he laughed coming towards her as he watched her tapping her foot and obviously willing him to be there, she turned and smiled

"I'm a bit nervous can you tell?"

"Yep" he said as he went in for a kiss, hugging her "Don't be we're in this together, it's feels like I'm asking for your hand in marriage or something I'm excited"

"I'm excited I mean I'm doing another first, introducing my boyfriend to my parents they are going to be shocked, I mean really shocked when they see you"

"Is this the white thing again?"

"No it's the boyfriend thing, I never thought I'd be saying that you know, not many people see my body type as, I don't know nice" Mercy said looking at her hands

"Mercy I love your body type as you call it, and if I could I'd have hoped many people wouldn't like it, but I know I'm going to be fighting them off all my life. Furthermore if all people see about us is our physical appearance then they are not worth knowing because they haven't taken the time out to get to know us, to see how beautiful you are on the inside as well as the outside"

"That's sweet Sam" she smiled giving him a kiss

"I know they think the same of me, the Holy Trinity and Berry, they've taken no time out to get to know me just looked at my face and assumed that I'm the type of guy that would be into them, I don't even understand how they think"

"I suppose they did" she grabbed his face saying "But I can't say much about that your looks gabbed me too"

"Yeah but that wasn't the only thing was it?"

"No I felt something" she kissed him saying "Come on lets go"

They got to the Jones residence 15 minutes later and stood at the door holding hands had a stress shake for about a minute then Mercy loosed his hands and opened the door shouting her parents to find out where they were "In here" she heard from the direction of the study

Sam was overwhelmed by the house it was a small palace with about four doors leading off the main entrance and some grand stairs in the middle of it all with hall's leading off to both the left and right at the top. He could smell home cooking going on from the left of where he stood and hear a TV from another door going too fast through the hall to do specifics

"They're in the study" she told him grabbing his hand and going towards the door

"Hold up" he said dragging his hand away "How do I look?" he asked showing nerves for the second time

"Eatable and you'll be fine, we've got this" she said giving him a quick kiss before opening the door "Mom, Dad this is Sam" she said looking at them before turning to him "Sam my Mom and Dad"

"Hello Sam really nice to meet you, let's hope inside matches outside shall we?" Mrs. Jones said

"Yes Sam nice to meet you, I've heard good things from, Cedes via her mother, so you know we need to have the talk like today" her Dad said laughing

"Good Evening Mr. & Mrs. Jones, nice to meet you both" he said walking towards them his hand held out for shaking

"We don't do handshaking Sam and my name is Marcia" Mercy's Mom said going in for a hug "he's gives a good hug Cedes" she smiled

"Thank you Marcia" he smiled

"Call me Mr. Jones" her Dad said walking towards him with his hand held out, Sam grabbed it he wasn't about to argue any point with this man, but Mr Jones pulled him in and hugged him, surprised was not the word "I'm joking you'll get used to me" he said "Call me Devon" he smiled "So Sam, what do your parents do?"

"Dad used to be on the oil rigs but that dried up for us, then he was in the tobacco industry and everyone's heard what happened to that lately so then we came to Ohio for his new job which is in real estate, but I think if he had the chance he'd go back to ranching that was his first love" he said looking between Devon and Marcia as he spoke "Mom's worked in the past and generally does like Diner work but she's just looking after us at the moment, that's me and I have younger twin siblings a brother and sister until something comes up"

"And other than school what do you do?" Devon asked

"Well I play the guitar that's my first love, fast becoming my second" he looked at Mercy with a smile saying "And I also play the piano and drums when the mood takes me, I've just joined the singing club at school and I have a paper round mornings, I'm on the football team and just for fun I've just started doing synchronized swimming" he said laughing

"That's a lot to pack into such a short life Sam, why is playing your guitar fast becoming your second love?" Marcia asked

"I believe this little lady is taking up that spot the more we get to know each other" he said looking at Mercy again smiling, she could see he was nervous, but he was holding his own

"Yes about this Little Lady" Devon pipped up "Let's go have this conversation" he said getting up to make his way towards the study door, they went across the hall and out through a door leading into a much larger room with sofa's, coffee tables large pictures, TV, Piano and a large pool table. they walked across the room towards the patio doors and out into the garden where they sat at the rather large glass table

"So Sam what are you intentions towards my daughter?" Devon said as they sat down

"Well Mr. Jones, Devon, we've only just started seeing each other like yesterday officially we haven't gotten past the getting to know you conversation as yet and of course a few kisses, well a lot of kissing but, Mercy I mean Mercedes and I are hoping this is it, we feel like this is it, we're both agree with there being no sex before marriage and we both love singing" he said looking at his hands before starting up again "I intend to treat her right and never make her cry although she makes me cry laughing most of the time, I'm big on respect Sir, I mean Devon and dare I say it but I'm fast falling in love with your daughter" he said taking a breath "There I said it so I don't want it to come as a shock when we finish college and get our careers up and running and I come and ask you for her hand" he said looking at Devon as he finished "So I guess my intentions are to eventually marry her" he sat dazed _'what the fuck, did I really just tell her damn Dad all of that, he is going to slap the shit out of me, how am I coming into this man's house telling him what I'm going to do with his only daughter? Not right Evans, not right'_

"Do you know she's Black?"

"What?" he asked wondering if he'd heard right, remembering he was Mercy's Dad just before he blew "Yes I do and she knows I'm white we discussed it"

"And you're ready for everything that being that in this relationship might bring?"

"Yes we are Sir"

"Then" Devon said considering his words "As long as you mean our girl good we're one hundred percent behind you in this and you have my blessing but Sam" he looked at him, his face bone chillingly serious "Look after my daughter like you have never looked after any other or I will bring it"

"And if I don't I'll be here for you to bring it to, I'll deserve it" he looked him in the eye saying

"I like you Sam I think we're going to get on just fine" he told him getting up and beckoning him to get up and follow him back through the house where Mercy and her Mom sat waiting. Mercy's face looked worried when they approached but when she saw his smile her face lit up

"Everything alright Dad can I see him?" she asked too excited to wait for privacy

"Sam's a fine young man Cedes and if he keeps to what he's told me then we'll be good friends as well as the parents of his, dare I say girlfriend" he said waiting for her reaction

She jumped off the chair and into Sam's arms stopping only to look into his eyes before going in for a kiss, which he started to take but pulled away "Mercy your parents" he said looking at them standing watching

"I'm your girlfriend officially Sam" she said holding his head and pulling his face in for the kiss which he gave with a red face to follow

"Don't mind us we're all for PDA do it all the time it's part of a healthy relationship, just don't make it the norm" Marcia said

"Marcia, Devon would it be alright for Mercy and I to go out tonight, well she needs to meet my parents first and then we plan on going to the lake is that alright?" he asked

"I'm expecting you to become our third child Sam, I'll be seeing you so much just treat our home as yours, Cedes has an 11pm curfew earlier on Conventions weekends" Marcia told him

"Oh I hope you don't mind but I've invited myself to your church on Sunday and Mercy's asked .." he stopped looking at Mercy "Did you?" she nodded confirmation "Yeah she's asked if she could come to my church the following week to see where our family is too is that alright"

"Not a mind Sam I'm glad you're both taking an interest in that side of each other's lives" Devon said

"I'd like to hear those vocal chords of your sometime soon" Marcia added

"Sam's doing the lead part with Quinn at Sectionals so you'll see him then" Mercy informed them "So can we go now Sam I'm getting nervous" she said grabbing his hand "Bye Mom, Dad" she said leaning forward and giving them a kiss as she said their names

"Bye Marcia, Devon it was lovely to meet you and I'm sure I'm going to be a permanent fixture, we'll get to Mom and Dad one day too" he said as he hugged them before leaving with Mercy's hand in his, her parents watching them leave, happy for their daughter

"He's a good boy she picked well" Devon said

"She is so in love it's exciting, I hope she gets on well with his parents" Marcia said

"If he's a reflection of them then she'll be fine" Devon said before they carried on about their business

In the car Sam asked Mercy "How do you think that went?"

"I'm sat here with you, it went far past my expectations great" she replied, they both moved in for a kiss before she started up the car and they were on their way to his parent's house


	2. Chapter 2

"Mercy my house is nowhere near as big or as grand as yours"

"And"

"Well I don't want you to expect something that isn't there"

"So what does it feel like to you when you walk into it?"

"Well; all my family is there so it feels warm, friendly, happy, safe and there's a lot of love there" he smiled

"Shock, horror and disgust" she said his face shocked "Mine only feel the frigging same" she laughed "Home is just home Sam it's what my parents have it's not mine and that is how they choose to live who says I will be so lucky"

"You just keep me levelled and laughing" he laughed harder than he had in a while

20 minutes later and they were sitting outside his parent's new home which was a dainty 4 bed property with a white fence around it and flowers galore in the front garden, nets up at all the windows and a bike on the front lawn. Sam jumped out of the car and went round to open the door for Mercy once she'd stopped the engine "Ready for this Mercy" he said grabbing her hand "A bit of baptism by fire as I said they know nothing and I wanted it that way so we could get their true response" he said walking across the lawn

"We're here" Sam shouted as he went through the door, he started walking towards the kitchen straight in front, as they walked in to the bottom of the short hallway. Mercy noticed a door to the left and one to the right as she walked to the back of the house

"Who's we're Sam Evans and you better reply before you walk people into my messy kitchen" his Mom shouted back

"Mercy Jones, my girlfriend and me" he said as he got to the door"

"Girlfriend?" his Mom said spinning round "A Friend who happens to be a girl or a girlfriend Sam?" she asked

"Girlfriend Mom"

"Mercy did he say" Rose said going towards Mercy with her arms wide open "This is a treat and a pleasure to meet you Mercy Jones" she said as she hugged Mercy "How did Sam manage to snag you" she said pulling out and looking at her from top to bottom admiring her "You're beautiful, tell me about yourself, hold up" she said before calling Dan to come in from the garden "Dan this is Mercy our Sam's girlfriend"

"Pleased to meet you" Dan said shaking her hand and stepping back as he said "Alright son"

"Dan it's his girlfriend as in kissing, making out..."

"You are shitting me" Dan said in disbelief "Sam you got yourself a girlfriend I mean a proper one, great to meet you Mercy" Dan said looking at Sam then going forward to give Mercy a hug "This is a first" he said as he pulled away

"What about Tania? Sam asked

"She didn't count I think she talked you into the relationship, if you have to be talked into something it's not worth having" Rose said

"I must admit it wasn't all I thought it would be and certainly not what I have now so although I don't want you to get into the habit of dissing my girlfriends, I give you that one"

"Boy you lose this one and I'll tell you for nothing I'll be dissing you" Rose said making them all laugh "she gives good hugs"

Mercy finally found a space in the conversation to say "Nice to meet you Mr. & Mrs. Evans"

"Oh Rose and Dan please" Dan said awkwardly coming forward before checking himself and stepping back

"What was that about?" Sam asked catching his actions

"I don't know I just have an urge to hug her like she's Stacy or something, there's definitely a connection son" he said looking at Rose

"You're not wrong Dan I feel like it's the beginning of something too, welcome to the family" Just then the door knocked before two children came running in and a blond lady was standing in the doorway looking in

"They've been good today Rose" the lady said stepping in on Rose's hand gesture for her to come in "I was going to get them some sweets but they said it was your day to buy them so I didn't Oh hello Mercedes" she said looking around the kitchen

"Hello Mrs. Fabray nice to see you, Quinn not with you?" she asked looking back through the door

"No you know how she is around children at the moment and I don't think I ever did get around to thanking you for being such a friend to her when she needed it"

"No need for thanks Mrs. Fabray she's almost family, we're in club together that brings a bond" Mercy told her

"Oh is this the same Quinn you're doing the duet with Sam?" Rose asked

"Yes Mom it is" he replied, inside he was rolling his eyes for how awkward the situation was just now, with him singing with Quinn at every spare moment to get this performance right for sectionals

"Oh I see what she means" Mrs. Fabray said smiling at Rose

"What?" Rose asked

"Quinnie said she was doing the lead song with the class hunk and they'd be together by the time they finished rehearsals" Mrs. Fabray said

"But this is Mercy, Sam's girlfriend, I really can't see Sam doing the two timing thng" Rose said perplexed "When did she say that?" Rose asked looking at Sam standing there with Mercy

"Just yesterday"

Sam and Mercy looked at each other before he offered an explanation "The Holy Trinity of which she is a part and Rachel Berry fancied me when I first joined the club but I asked Mercy out and they are all having a hard time coming to terms with it, but we've said it as loud as we can" he said hugging Mercy "That we're together that is, even meeting the parents today is us still saying it loud"

"The last thing I ever thought you two would be fighting over, if anything, would have been boys Mercedes" Mrs. Fabray said her voice almost disappointed

"Well to be honest, until I met Sam I'd have said the same Mrs. Fabray but now I have she's got a hell of a fight on her hands because I'm not letting go" Mercy told her smiling up at Sam

"Neither am I" he told Mrs Fabray

"Well you young one's will sort it all out I'm sure" she said before waving her goodbyes and leaving the house.

They rolled their eyes looking at each other as they thought about the struggle ahead, he was just about to say something when Stacy jumped on him "Stacy please give warning my man bits are delicate" he said, his Mom and Dad laughing as they left the kitchen

"Who's this?" she asked

"This is Mercy my Girlfriend, Mercy this is Stacy my sister"

"Hello Stacy, how old are you?"

"I'm 9" she said "I go to a silly school in Lima and my brother who's 10 minutes older than me is a bully" she carried on

"I'm not a bully I'm just older than you, so you should listen to me" Steve came walking in from the hall saying "Sam I heard you say Mercy was your girlfriend but I'm sorry but I bet by the end of the day she'll like me more than you" he told him, and he didn't look like he was joking

"I'm not even playing with you squirt stop playing that way, I will hurt you" Sam said grabbing him by the arm, moving him around so that he was facing him when he finished talking "I mean it" he said before letting him go

"I'm not scared of you" he laughed walking over to Mercy "Nice to meet you my future wife" he said looking at Sam as he said it, Mercy laughing at the sibling rivalry of it all

"Steve I mean what I say, leave her alone"

"Dude I'm like 9 years old, really you feel threatened, how sad are you" he walking away saying, that cheeky smile still on his face

"You're going to learn when I don't joke squirt" Sam shouted after him

"Sam" Mercy called, smiling at him when he looked at her before she moved in to whisper to him "I love you you know, I just realised that"

"Hey we're on the same page, this is great" he shouted, grabbing her hand, shouting to his parents as they passed the room on the left that Mercy and he were going out

Sunday arrived quickly, Sam was unsure what he would be facing in Mercy's church but he knew Mercy was going to be there and that was all he was interested in "Mom I'm off to Mercy's church see you all later and Dad, you will play the guitar for me won't you?

"Yes I will son see you later"

He'd got there early, waiting outside for Mercy and her family to arrive "You must be Sam?" he heard a voice say behind him

"Yes I am, and you are?" he spun round asking

"Your worst nightmare my man, the older brother"

"Oh, Mercy's older brother Delroy?"

"The one and the same white boy and I say that not as a racist remark if you're edgy, she likes you a lot so I just want to say maybe what Dads already said don't hurt her and sex is a no, but you know that already right, otherwise you wouldn't be here" he said holding his fist out for bumping "Come in if you want you don't have to stand on ceremony here Sam come and meet the band"

He took the opportunity to bond with Delroy going in with him, they were walking towards the band when Delroy said "Hey guys this is Sam, Cedes boyfriend, yes I know he's white and so do you so any more said and you'll be dealing with the whole Jones clan and you know how that feels so show some love" he smiled at Sam pushing him forward as he watched him going round shaking hands and getting names he knew he wouldn't remember "Sam do you want to Jam?" he asked when he'd finished his rounds

"Yeah sure, can I get a guitar?" he asked as Delroy passed him one, he grabbed it and they played for a while until the church started filling up "You're good" they said when he finally stopped at seeing Mercy come in with her parents and went to meet her

"Morning babe I so want to kiss you right now" she said in his ear as she hugged him

"That sounds so sexy" he laughed in her ear "Morning babe" he giggled taking her hand as he said morning to her parents before drawing his attention back to her "Can we go back outside, get that kiss?" he asked in her ear

"Pastor's out there" she looked at him saying as they laughed, opting to sit down

The service seemed to go on forever Sam, itching for a kiss, asked Mercy if they could leave soon "I need to sing in a bit" she told him just as the Pastor started to announce her, the music started and she was up the front of the church singing **"I Want To Know What Love Is"** with the church choir

Sam looked on in awe of her, falling in love all over again in the church, and told her as much when eventually church was over and they got away from adult eyes

The day of the summer break show came and they were all buzzed to be singing to the school "I made us a little taster" Brittany said "We'll need it for the real effect for this song and it will sort the jitters out" she said passing out small solo cups to everyone. They'd had another party weekend, resulting in everyone getting plastered again, that seemed to be the in thing for them getting together in someone's parentless house, getting drunk and telling truth as they saw it offended or not they didn't care and then life went on

"Don't drink that Mercy just pretend" Sam said taking it off her and putting the still full cup on the side

"Here goes Clan, Britt are you ready?" Santana asked throwing the full cup of drink down her throat "God" she said at the taste

"Yeah this stuff is vile" Brittany replied throwing the mixture down her throat too, then they heard their act being announcing suddenly they were on singing **"Tik Tok"** with Brittany leading on it everyone a little worse for wear

"Oh my god did she just vomit on Berry?" Mercy asked Sam part way through the song

"I think she did" he said pulling Mercy with him off the stage "Let's go before the fall out babe"

The next day they all sat in the choir room while Mr. H ripped strips off them for the performance and drinking then started on about sectionals and how they would ruin the school's reputation if they acted that way again. Practice went by with very few hitches over the next week, there were a few occasions where Sam had to remind people about his relationship but in the main they dealt with things. Quinn had tried her best to get him on side and once when he thought she was going to go past the mark with him he took Mercy to practice smiling as she sat looking at her phone the whole time, he knew she was pressing the buttons as if they were Quinn's face

"Well I'm performing tomorrow with Quinn and then that's it I don't intend on putting myself in that situation again" he said to Mercy as they sat at the lake looking out at the fair preparing itself to give a summer of fun to everyone.

"We've got our name on that tilt and ride babe"

"Why what's going to happen?"

"You'll see"

"I know I said I didn't want to know about the act and everything, and I think I've been pretty good about it so far, but is there much contact between you two?" she asked looking at him with puppy eyes "I'm jealous, sorry Sam"

"Babe" he said sounding upset

"I know, it's just that I don't like other people outside the family demanding your time and it pisses me off that she's eating into our time most of the time and no I don't want you to do anything different, I'm just venting" she puffed

"I was going to say Babe I love you" he hugged her saying "I seriously can't do anything about this, except tell you that..."

"I know, I love you more Babe"

"Let's get you home long day tomorrow and we both need sleep" he said getting up and pulling her up too. They drove home, had their usual make out session before he alighted the car and let her get off, sent their usual goodnight and then good morning texts before leaving for school to pick up the coach to get to sectionals.

"Sam" she said as they stood behind stage waiting for the signal to start their act "I'm totally freaked out about this I don't know what this feeling is but it's not nice" she told him when she saw him ready to go, her eyes watery as she spoke

"Babe" he hugged her saying "We've just got to get through this performance and then it's over you know it's sectionals so it's got to be as real as it can be right?" he held her away from him asking

"I just..."

"Sam, Mercy" Quinn came from nowhere saying, Mercy rolled her eyes and walked off without even looking round "I was going to say I'm sorry for putting doubt in your relationship I think I'm getting to feel you two have something special and I don't know how I'd cope with someone constantly trying to break my relationship up, so sorry" she smiled "I'm so scared about this" she looked up at him saying "You guys are beautiful together" she told him

"Thanks for saying that, truth makes you look beautiful" suddenly the music started and they were on set singing **"I've had the time of my life"** Mercy's runs catching Sam's attention near the end

"Mercy that was such a buzz" he grabbed hold of her at side stage saying, just before the next number "I needed a hug that's all" he said kissing her quickly before she went back on stage to sing **"Loser Like Me"** he couldn't wait for the song to finish they had literally a minute "What's up babe" he asked as he approached her, she'd flashed him off twice and cut her eye at him during that last song

"Just give me till the end of performance and I'll be alright I promise" she said walking off before he could say anything else as he watched her, his mind had left the performance now he needed to know what was wrong with her _"I was going to say I don't want you to get over it it's not something you should have to get over I need to stop doing it"_ he thought before he heard his name being called from someone behind him

"Mr. H" he said as he approached him "How did the song go do you think?"

"Well very well" he said patting him on the back

"My relationships very important to me Mr. H so I'm going to have to insist no more songs with Quinn, Santana, Brittany or Rachel if you can help it Sir"

"What's up Sam?"

"Mercedes isn't in a good place after that performance with Quinn and I'm not stupid Sir I know we need that powerhouse for every performance so I need to keep her happy and if that means no duets that's what's going to happen"

"On stage Sam we'll talk after" Mr. H said shooing him along as the next song started and everyone had to get in position to sing **"Light up the World"**

"What's up babe?" he walked across the stage to ask her while the curtains were still up

"I'll be fine"

The guys went off to help Jessie with something after the performance, and reappeared just before the announcements, Sam's eyes searched out Mercy, and found her standing with the girls still not looking very happy. The commentator announced that TT's were going to Regional's having won first place, Sam took the hugs as he moved towards Mercy "Talk to me Mercy what's going on for you?"

"I just needed for you to..."

"Sam" Mr. H shouted as soon as she started to talk

"Yes Sir?" Sam spun round saying

"Sam I'm talking to you" she said as he walked away holding his hand up to her, in a wait motion, she threw her hands up I the air and walked away rolling her eyes "Fuck this" she mumbled before she felt a hand grab her, she went to shrug it off but looked first "Babe I just went to tell Mr. H I needed to leave because we had things to talk about please don't be like this it hurts my heart"

"Are you coming then?" she asked refusing to look up at him again

"Babe" he said forcing her to look at him "I'm sorry I hurt you"

"You told her she looked beautiful" she shouted

"Yeah I did just before the song, I did"

"Why did you say that to her?"

"Because she did babe, she'd just finished telling me that she was going to back up off us, she said she saw what we had and I told her the truth looked beautiful on her" he said "There was nothing sexual about the conversation, come on Mercy that's not me and you know it"

"I know it and I know I need to calm my shit down I know everything's logical Sam but when it comes to you everything goes out the window, I don't like this feeling I feel like I could lose control of things, easy" she said hugging him "I need to re-focus come on" she said pulling him with her "Top secret, absolutely top secret, no one knows about this so if it gets out" she said waving her finger in front of him

"Okay girlfriend, boyfriend honours it will go no further than the four walls under which it was seen and will not be spoken to a living sole until your or my death"

"A bit drastic babe but I get the drift" she said leading him to the choir room to find Berry singing

"I get my mojo back when I listen to her sing" she said pointing to Berry on the stage singing **"My Man"** "She's good isn't she"

"Yeah she's good but she's got a different style to you how can you be in competition she's clearly a theatrical or Pop singer while you're a hit after hit R&B, Jaz singer, although I totally saw you doing dreamgirls when I watched you that day in the auditorium, I might add" he commented "Let's go to our spot at the lake and chill, talk, make out, even fall in love again, let's just get out of here" he said getting up and holding his hand out for her to grab which she did, they left for the lake.

That weekend they went to the fair and sure enough the Tilt n Ride had their name on it "You promised me this ride" she said as they got to it with all her balloons and cuddly toys he'd won her, along with his Avatar face she had won for him "But how are we going to get on with all this" she asked her arms full

"Leave them here" he said tapping the man at the gate "Got a locker for these?" he asked, the Man nodded and pointed to some lockers at the side of the ride "Thanks" he said taking the things off her, locked them away and took the key with him

Once they were on the ride he started conversation "Mercy" he grabbed her hand saying "You may not know this yet but we are forever, I mean forever, and I want to give you this promise ring" he said pulling the silver ring with Purple stones in the band out of his pocket "to say that no matter what may try to pull us apart I'll fight to keep us together, that I will love and respect you above all others, that I will be honest, trust you and love you for as long as you will let me, will you wear this as a token of my promise to you?" he said looking at her the whole time

"I will Sam this is beautiful, thank you for loving me this way, I love you more" she said hugging him as the ride started, he pulled away and put the ring on her finger before kissing her

"Hold on" he shouted as he felt the ride start to get rough

"Fuck" she shouted for the rough ride as she loosed Sam and grabbed the rail "If we can hold on now we can hold on forever" she shouted as she held on for dear life and screamed till her hearts content "I think I'm going to be sick" she shouted grabbing hold of Sam, they both laughed remembering the school performance and Brittany throwing up all over the place

"I've got you babe you can sick all over me" he laughed

"Promise?"

"I gave you the ring didn't I?"

Two weeks later it was Prom and for some unknown reason the club had become the entertainment for the event and Sam had been nominated by Mr. H to coordinate everything "Mr. H I have a girlfriend you know she's going to be pissed for me not being around all night" he had said to deaf ears, he'd said he thought Mercy and he were spending too much time together and they needed welcome breaks, of course they thought he was wrong, but they trusted his judgement so they tried it out for a while. Somehow Sam had ended up leading on all the decorating, getting the song list ready, getting the band sorted, catering as well as getting chaperone for the event

By the night before prom he was sat on his couch exhausted flopped into Mercy's lap "We'll be lucky if we get to see each other after we walk into the event tomorrow so I just want to tell you, you look beautiful" he said

"How do you know that I haven't even got my dress on yet" she laughed

"Babe you are beautiful and anything you add just enhances that I love you"

"You are so sweet my superhero I love you more and I know you'll have done a great job so relax"

"I'm singing the first song and you're doing the last one so there is hope in there that we will get a chance to dance to something before the nights out"

The next day they spent the morning together at her house as a compromise and then he was gone after his "Sorry babe but you'll have to get there I'm stuck at school from now till after prom" speech and a long kiss.

Mercy got dressed that evening in her Cerise dress and extras, felt like a princess, made her way to prom and sat mainly watching Sam as he went about his duties making sure things ran on time. She got a bit excited when he got on stage to sing his song **'Friday'** with Puck & Artie but kept away because she didn't want to be a distraction. He didn't see her throughout his act but he was sure she was in some secret corner watching him because he would be doing the same with her performance they always got carried away in the moment and done stupid things pretending to be superstars, and rather than get in to a fight about it they tended to stay away. Then it was Rachel's turn to sing and she sang **'Jar of Hearts'** something slow, Sam thought now I get the chance so he went in search of Mercy and asked her for a dance. They danced a few records before someone found him to tend to something else and then suddenly there was a fight and he looked round to find Jessie fighting with some random guy unsure about what. The next thing he knew Jessie was being thrown out and they were announcing the Prom king and Queen and he had to get back into work mode to sort everything out. That evening, after Mercy and Santana sang **'Dancing Queen'** for Kurt and David Kerofski, which turned out to be Blaine  & Kurt, he and Mercy walked home satisfied that they at least got to dance together and he had done a good job with the planning of the Prom, on the way home they hypothetically unravelled what might have happened with Jessie.

The summer went pretty smooth, they hung out on occasion with the Club guys but in the main they kept to themselves, Sam went on holiday with the Jones family for the week to Disney Land and Mercy went to Convention with the Evans family for the weekend and had a good time. Nearing the end of the holiday the two families met up for a weekend at the lake in the Jones family holiday home, it wasn't too far from home but just far enough to be away from the phones and visitors and they liked the tranquillity the lake brought with it, it meant they could spend time in their favourite place too.

 **Year 2**

All too soon it was time to go back to school, they'd brought their school clothes ready they were at The Lima Bean having their break when his Mom called "Sam James and Ann are down visiting and they want to see you come on home"

"Oh great Mom I'm with Mercy can I .." "Okay we'll be there in like 20 minutes" he said shutting the phone off

"James and Ann from Texas are down visiting and Mom wants us to go see them, they're Tania's parents and I'm sure Mom would have mentioned if Tania was there too unless she was standing right in front of her"

"Oh what did she say when you said you were with me?"

"She just said yes"

"She's there then"

"I.. I don't really want this to happen, I don't want you two to meet" he said panic in his voice

"Calm down, have you finished with her?"

"Yes but I did it by text because I couldn't deal with this, I hate breaking people's hearts it's not me Mercy and I feel so guilty for doing it, I'm ashamed"

"If you want I can just go home, it won't be so awkward"

"And leave her thinking what? That there's a chance for me and her no way, I want you up front and centre in all this, we're not a joke or something to be swept under the carpet I love you"

"If you want me there I'm there and everything is going to be alright" she assured him as they got in the car to make their way back to his house

They pulled up to the house and two cars were outside "Shit Quinn's Mom of all people visiting like right now" he said losing the will

"Come on let's suck this mess up" she said as he opened the door for her to get out of the car and walk across the lawn to the front door they went straight in and to the kitchen

"Hi everyone" he looked around saying, a smile on his face "This is Mercy my girlfriend" he said looking around "Oh Tania I didn't know you were here, Mercy this is Tania my ex-girlfriend and her parents James and Ann" he said as he went in to one handedly hug them all Tania first, keeping a hold of Mercy's hand, Quinn walking in from the garden "Quinn it really is a full house today hi" he said

"Hi Sam, Mercedes just in playing with the twins in the garden while Mom visits" she said, Mercy rolled her eyes at the Quinn of it all, feeling Sam squeeze her hand before he looked round at her

"Come on lets go in the other room leave the parents to do their thing" he said looking at Quinn and Tania, still holding Mercy's hand really tight, for fear she might run, as they went off into the living room, she switched the TV on and stood in the middle of the room now Sam had let her go "Shall I get some snacks?" she asked, looking at Tania a brunet with dark brown eyes and a straight nose that reminded her of Rachel's nose or even Quinn's, with a slender body and no ass, her jeans were way too baggie and her top was almost none existent

"Yeah that would be good" Tania replied smiling, Mercy left the room "She the help too" Tania finished

"I dare you to say that again" Sam spat at her

"I'm sorry Sam but you can't blame me I mean, no call, even a letter nothing, just finished what the fuck was that about?" Tania asked

"We always knew the long distance thing was never going to work, then I came to Lima and met Mercy and I knew where I wanted to be, and yes I did that all wrong, hands up, but I did it" he told her

"You two are ex's" Quinn said laughing "Classic" she said still laughing "So we have the ex, the girlfriend and the want to be girlfriend all in one room how comfortable for you Sam"

"It's going to get really uncomfortable for you soon Quinn if you don't back off I've already told you I'm not interested in you and your to leave me or should I say us alone" he spat out at her

"I hear that and you need to hear that too Quinn is it?" Tania said "I've known Sam all his life and he really isn't joking so if I was you I'd back off"

"You're one to talk haven't you come all the way from Texas to see him? Quinn asked

"Yeah I have with my parents they weren't about to leave me home alone but I know when Sam says enough that is exactly what he means, so I didn't chase him when we split up because he never says thing he doesn't mean he's a proper gentleman" Tania told her

"So you're not running after Sam?" Quinn asked

"There's no point, he's got to want you" Tania said

"I hear you" Quinn said sitting back in her chair

When Mercy arrived back in the room there was total quiet "What's up?" she asked Sam

"Nothing babe I think someone just got the message that we're not a joke" he said as she sat down on the sofa where he was sitting but at a bit of a distance "What's up?" he asked looking at the space between them

"Is it safe" she said laughing

"Tilt and ride" he said as she moved closer to him before throwing out the snacks and suggesting a movie

"Let's do a series or something I don't think we have time for a whole movie and the twins are around as well, as soon as they realise Mercy's here they'll be in" Sam said

"Well they know I'm here and they still wanted to play outside" Tania said laughing

"They knew I was here and I had to go out to them and they still didn't let me join in the game" Quinn said laughing

"So what we going to watch" Sam said almost ignoring their comments

"Nothing by the sounds of it" Mercy said as she heard Steve's voice getting louder and louder

"What Mercy's here? Stacy Mercy's here" they heard him shouting through the house and then the door burst open and Steve was standing in the doorway "My future wife why didn't you hail me when you arrived I'd have made Sam put out our red carpet

"Squirt don't try my patience today I'm warning you stop with the swooning over Mercy crap I will beat you down" Sam shouted

"Sam" Mercy said making him look at her "I love you" she mouthed, he hugged her whispering in her ear "I love you more" and they laughed "Get ready" Mercy said at which point Stacy and Steve jumped on them

"Mercy are we going to have girly time today?" Stacy asked

"I don't think so sweet Mom's busy with visitors and we can't have girly time without Mom can we?"

"No I suppose not it has to be fun doesn't it" Stacy said getting a bit flat

"But we can link up with Quinn, Tania and the boys here and have a mini-series or games afternoon what do you say to that?"

"Games please let's play monopoly I'll slaughter everyone" Steve said jumping up to get the game

"Okay" Stacy and Mercy said looking at one another as if to say do we have a choice

"Me & Mercy against Sam & Tania and Quinn & Stacy" Steve announced

"I think you'll find that's you and Tania Squirt" Sam said pulling Mercy to him

"Okay but I want it logged that I feel forced into this Sammy" Steve said

"Logged" Tania said making everyone laugh

By the time they finished the game everyone was on relaxed talking terms and even Sam felt at ease in the situation

"Sam, Mercedes I must apologise for my behaviour over the past I don't know how long it's wrong and as of today this all stops I am sorry really I am" Quinn said "I know I've said this all before to Sam but Mercy seriously I mean it no more fan girl drama on your man"

"While we're on it I wished I had something bad to say about the two of you but after spending the afternoon with you Mercy I totally know where Sam is coming from and why he did what he did you're a beautiful person and that's what attracts him to you hell it attracts everyone to you because I like you too and I wish you all the best" Tania said getting up and giving Mercy a hug "And Sam I'm happy that it looks like you've found your forever love you always dreamed about I'm rooting for you" she said giving him a hug too

Back at school and club started up again this time with some new faces in it, Sugar Motta came back full time and caught the heart of Artie, although he had a bit of tug of war thing going on with new boy Rory from Ireland.

Rachel and Mercy had a sing off with **"Out Here on My Own"** because Rachel claimed she was better than Mercy and to be fair they both gave as good as they got but everyone felt Mercy had that bit of edge that Rachel lacked in her expression.

Then suddenly it was three weeks to Regionals and all that singing, dancing and needlework was knitting together into a grand show for The Toots the girls had kitted together again and every one was backing off Sam so Mercy was happy and Sam was very much in love. The girls had set up a shoot off group that consisted of just girls but the boys didn't mind another chance to watch their ladies move around the stage seductively "Do us a Show" Sam shouted as he sat at the back of the auditorium watching them set up their song stage

"Aren't you almost a married man Evans?" Santana shouted

"And aren't you a lesbian?" he shouted "I'm talking to my Lady"

"We're just about to do a practice run with the cheerios if you want to watch I'm fine with that" Mercy said looking at Santana and Brittany

"No he can watch in about half an hour with everyone else"

"Babe you going to let her talk to me like that?" he asked as he walked down the steps towards the stage with a laugh in his voice

"Babe I'm going to give you a special free ticket to come and see the show from backstage" she replied "And then I'm going to give you a show for your eyes only in our special place" she said smiling at him lustfully

"Your bedroom is going to be on fire tonight then" Brittany said laughing at their conversation

"Yeah all kinds of hot I'll put my electric blanket on, I'll ask Mom to put the heating on for a bit too" Mercy said puzzled

"Mercedes it's summer" Brittany said

"I know" she smiled looking at Sam, moving her head in a motion asking him to come to her, Sam caught it and went back stage. They sat talking and kissing a lot for a while before curtain call happened and then he stayed in the wings while Mercy, Santana, Brittany and Sugar performed **"Survivor / I Will Survive"** when the song finished they were pleased with it

"Babe that was super hot, I enjoyed that and I know you'll get signed from that totally I believe it, I'm so proud of you" he said kissing her before she could respond

"Babe go get ready for your spot I know you'll do well and I'll be the one totally fan-girling on you in the audience" she eventually said leaving him to get psyched up for the event a night for scouting was not to be missed

"I'll be thinking about my private show later" he said smiling

"Me too" she said laughing, the lights flashed indicating that it was nearing time for Sam's performance "Break a leg" she said running off as he watched her

"Get your mind on the other prize" Jessie said snapping him out of his daze

"Man she is all the prize I need" he said before catching himself "I mean..." he looked around smiling at his thoughts

"Right all I'll say is the same as I said to the girls this is your chance to get into the Arts, if that's really what you want and if it isn't what you want remember it might just be what the person standing next to you was destined for, so do your best not for yourselves but for your team mates who might need that extra push to get where they want to be" Mr. H said

"No pressure then Mr. H" Puck laughed

"I don't understand why we have to perform without the girls well most of them" Mike said

"I told you already too much talent in one group and they always decide to leave it alone we want to give everyone an equal chance in this so we split you if it works that will be good, Regionals coming up soon so the practice does well too" Mr. H Finished "now come on show circle" he said so they done the circle then performed **"Man In The Mirror"** on stage and were super buzzed when they came off stage

"Sam that was awesome" Mercy said running into him to grab his face for kisses "I'm so proud of you I know you bagged that" she said as his face broke into the biggest smile ever

"Results are in 2weeks time so come let's go have fun" he said grabbing her hand still in their performance clothes

"No fun being had in this" she said showing him her clothes "and I'm sorry but show choir clothes are not for the streets babe I mean white suit, silver dress come on" she said laughing

"Don't diss the white suite babe it's going to make a comeback you watch" he said trying not to laugh but she laughed hard making him crack and he was laughing just as hard in seconds, when they calmed down he eventually said "Let's change off see you in five"

So they got changed and went to the lake for some quiet time as they usually did "Can we do something special this weekend?" she asked

"Yeah I'll think of something in or out?"

"I'll think of something, it will be in"

"I'm ready" he said looking at her with expectation

"You look ready" she said side eyeing him "Sam do you think there's another safe level we need to be taking at this point in our relationship I mean?"

"What's a safe level?" he asked suspiciously knowing it was always her who tried to push the boundaries in the relationship

"I don't know say under clothes" she looking at him

"What under clothes specifics?" he asked looking at her with anticipation

"I don't know I'm no expert but I do know when you touch me I want more and my body wants to actually be touched and if you're going to be the one to touch it anyway I don't see the problem with starting the process now" she said as quickly as she could so Sam wouldn't stop her

"If I'm honest Mercy I'm spending more time in the bathroom now than I ever did and most of it is jerking off thinking about you I'd love to go to the next level but we really need to talk and agree where that stops because I know me"

"Sam I touched myself last night and it felt good and then I felt super guilty because I did it behind your back and your telling me now you do it all the time?" she laughed

"I'm an 18 year old boy Mercy of course I'm focused on sex but that doesn't mean I want it before marriage"

"Okay we'll take it real slow but we can go as far as oral is that good for you" she said looking at him for a response

"That is so good for me" he jumped up saying grabbing her hand to pull her up for a celebratory kiss, when they came up for air "As I said before, I'm ready"

"For what?"

"My private show" he said smiling at her "You're thinking next step yeah?"

"Well yeah but…"

"Real slow remember? I can see who's going to have to take control in this" he said laughing "Babe you're at the want stage I'm at the need so right now it's harder for me hopefully by the time you get to the need stage I'll be under some sort of control and I can help you but you need to let me lead on this right now and stop when I say"

"Song then" she said changing the subject

"Yeah" he said laying down on the grass waiting for her to think of something

"Okay here goes **I will always love you** " she said and started singing, her version of the song, passers by stopped to listen as Sam lay there smiling, wiping his eye when he realised she'd brought tears

"Wow that was like a fuck off song yeah, I felt like I was sitting in the choir room in front of everyone being told to get lost but the song you smashed it babe, I feel like I should get up and walk out or something" he laughed

"No it was an exactly what it says on the tin song I will always love you and I don't care who you end up with, know in the back of your mind I'm out there and I love you" she smiled

"And love of my life, I have no intentions of being with anyone else, but should the force decide otherwise I promise I'll be wishing they were you, that's how much more I love you

Days went by and practice made perfect for Regionals it came up quickly, just before it they had the Championship game to perform for and Mr. H had chosen **Thriller** for them to do but there was some hostility as they were being made to link up with the football team Sam, Puck, Mike and Sam tried to keep it as tame as they could but it was kicking off too often and the club kids thought it was going to end in disaster. About an hour before they were due to perform half the team dropped out and Loren, Rachel, Mercy and Tina had to step in to make up the numbers, everything went well on the day. So the night before Regionals they headed off to Lima Bean, while they were there Mr. H sent a text saying that Regionals had been moved to their school, they needed an emergency meeting because once all the teams came in they may not get the opportunity again so everyone changed plans around and went in.

Friday and everyone was buzzed for the regionals performance Tina, Rachel, Mercy and Santana had got a bitching song set up **"The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face"** all crying by the time they left set, and then Mercy, Santana and Brittany took it away with the girls backing them singing **"What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger)"** a real snappy song and everyone came out on the finale to sing **"Fly / I Believe I Can Fly"** the theme being inspiration, the audience was up clapping and cheering

"Yes" they all cheered as they left the stage, happy with their performance

"You did good guys I'm so proud of what you did out there and staying away from partners too for those that needed to especially you know who and he's partner" Mr. H said looking at Sam while everyone clapped

"That was fine for Regionals but if we get through to Nationals all gloves off no one is telling me to stay away from her" Sam said hugging Mercy

"Well even if you don't get through here we have the end of year play, Christmas and valentines to get through so there'll be lots to prepare for" Mr. H said

"Mr. H did you hear the same songs we did out there?" Puck asked, Mr. H nodded "Then you know there is no way we are leaving her without a win and on home turf too" Puck finished as everyone cheered

"Come on let's get back out there and find out" Jessie said and they all headed towards the door. The competition was fierce but they rightly won their spot at Nationals coming in second to Vocal Hype who looked hyped up on drugs if they wanted the truth

The following week Mr. H announced the Theme for the week was Spanish and he wanted everyone to sing a song either in Spanish or of Spanish origin "You know we can't speak Spanish Mr. H you take the classes we're crap at it and so are you, only Satan has the upper hand here" Jessie said

"That's why I've set this week's task, because we all need to brush up, so less negativity and more action please people" he said

Sam sat only half listening to the lesson as his attention was on Mercy, they'd had a bit of a rough night as the sex thing, it all went a bit far for him, but of course she was all over it, she went as far as to drive home without him from the lake because she was so pissed that he'd stopped things, this girl was more than pushing the boundaries. He'd tried to call her several times that night but she didn't pick up, then he'd arrived at hers this morning to find she'd already gone to school leaving him answering awkward questions from her parents, now she was sitting at the furthest point away from him and refusing to look in his direction, which was totally pissing him off.

"Anyone want to sing" Mr. H asked

"Not today" Mercy replied everyone looking at her, she never passed up the opportunity to sing

"I sense trouble in Africa" Brittany said as Sam and Mercy just looked at each other saying nothing

"There's always trouble in Africa Britt have you seen those starving babies on TV they need food and clothes like all the time" Kurt said

"Too much sex in Africa that's the problem" Santana said "Or not enough in this Africa by the looks of it" Santana said pointing to Mercy

"Get off my page Satan you weren't invited and I will slap a bitch" Mercy told her, she took the warning

Sam's only reaction was to form an O with his mouth as he thought _'she is really pissed but I ain't giving it up, I promised'_

Mercy left the choir room before Sam on the break, he followed her but not so as she'd notice he stood back while she went to her locker to download her books where she would find the note he'd written. Mercy opened the locker and picked up the note and read it before looking left and right and smiling the note had her ring drawn on it with 'I Respect you, love forever', message Sam had written on it she kept the note and made her way back to the choir room and took her seat.

When everyone got back she announced "Mr. H I have a song to sing" she got up smiling and started singing **"Don't Wanna Lose You"** while she walked towards Sam letting him know she was as usual singing to him, the smile on his face was a picture

When she finished he hugged her, whispering in her ear "Never going to happen Babe" he always had a comeback song ready and waiting so as soon as she was seated next to him he got up and summoned the boys and started his song **"Bamboleo / Hero"** that he'd prepared for her in the hope that the note would work. Mercy sat smiling for most of the song as she remembered conversations they had and at one point looked around to see if anyone was actually seeing inside her mind

And just like that happiness was restored in the Samcedes world

"Everyone this is Joe Hart" Quinn announced as she wheeled into the room, to everyone's gasp "My new boyfriend who wants to audition we met at the hospital when I sprained my ankle two days ago no biggie I'll be back to rights soon before Prom anyway and definitely before Nationals"

"Great do you know Spanish Joe?" Mr. H asked

"No" he replied

"Okay do what you can then" Mr. H told him

"Quinn will you sing with me?" he asked

"Yeah sure babe" she said wheeling herself towards the open floor as Joe put his guitar in place and started playing **"Saving All My Love for You"**

"Hey so happy for you girl go for that" Mercy said to her looking over at Sam who was smiling at her

Everyone was just leaving the choir room when a text came through from Santana 'Auditorium Now woman being battered alert' Tina, Brittany, Sugar and Mercy responded and went to the stage end, while Sam, Mike, Artie, Blaine and Kurt went to sit at the back

"What's happened?" Sugar asked as they reached the stage to see Santana and Coach Beaste

"I heard noise in the changing rooms, when I went in her husband was hitting on Coach, I mean bad"

"They were playing right, I mean look at the size of you Coach, you're not about to let a man hit you right?" Mercy asked

"I'm sorry girls, he said he'd never do it again, I believed him" Coach said crying

"This is not happening how could you not know he was a woman beater?" Tina asked

"They don't come with a sign on the outside" Coach shouted

"You need to be strong Coach sit down I've got a song for you to give you strength in situations like this" Mercy said "We've come across this in church at times and it's horrible what it does to families thank god there are not children involved, are there?" she asked, Coach shook her head saying no with her head lowered

The girls got their chairs out and sat in front of her and started singing **"Shake It Out"** only Santana, Mercy and Tina sung although Brittany and Sugar sat for support

'Girls night in' Mercy text to all the girls in Glee Club before meeting up with Sam "Babe I need a night with the girls what happened to Coach Beaste is tragic and I just think we need to be well informed about a thing like this, sorry if you had plans"

"I didn't really have any special plans and if I did I'd understand you wanting to spend time right now but babe, you need to be sure in the fact that I would never, listen to me" he said directing her face to him "Never do anything like that to you I'd leave you first and I don't want to do that, I love you" he said kissing her cheek as she looked at him wearily, before he went to walk away

"Sam" she called out after him "I love you more you know that right?" she said with a smile

"One of the two things I am sure of right now" he said going back to kiss her properly "Phone me later" he said as he let her go

So all the girls and Kurt are sitting in the Den at Mercy's house with snacks, drinks and music going on before Mercy sets the tone and asks the dreaded question "So who has ever experienced domestic violence?"

"I'm never in a kitchen long enough" Brittany said

"Snap I don't do cooking either" Sugar said

"Domestic violence doesn't just take place in the kitchen it's anywhere in the house" Santana said looking at Sugar and Brittany "My dad used to knock it out of my Mom before we left it was horrible but my brother tried to sort him out"

"You have a brother?" Brittany asked

"Yes I have a brother who's in prison for defending Mom, he stabbed dad, if I never see him again it would be too soon"

"Because he stabbed your dad?" Sugar asked

"No my Dad not my brother" Santana said looking at Sugar as if she was an idiot

"I know Puck's Mom was a victim and that's part of the reason he's the way he is but he's a puppy" Quinn said

"But where do you draw the line?" Rachel asked

"The line on what?" Tina asked

"When to say enough is enough" Rachel confirmed

"Just before the first derogatory word he or she says and just after your fuck you" Mercy said

"If he says I could just slap you or anything like that" Tina said "Means he's got it in his head to do"

They batted things around for a while until they came up with talking to someone before they made any decision but contact the police if all else fails, and they were all satisfied with that and went home at about 10pm

Mercy swung by Sam's on the way home but he was out so she got her phone out and called him "Hey babe what's up" he answered sounding a bit cheery "I'm hanging with the boys at Blaine's house and I've just beat the champion Puck, at the big game" he said laughing

"I'm outside yours Mom said you were out and I thought I'd check on you"

"I'm fine babe I'm coming home in a bit if you want to wait"

"No you stay have fun I'll call you later have some phone sex" she said giggling

"Now I just want to get home" he said laughing

"Well don't cos you'll make me feel bad"

"I think the intention is to make you feel good" he said laughing again

"Dude stop with the phone sex thing you're in company" Jessie said

"I'm not having phone sex" he said "I'm talking to my lady"

So of course the phone rang when she got home and yes it was Sam everyone slept well that night. The next morning Mercy was woken with her usual text and sent her usual text back before Sam arrived at her door ready for school

When she got in the car "Babe we've been doing this for over a year now nearly two in fact and nothing has changed I still love you like the first day and you sending me that text every morning still makes my heart miss a beat and somehow I love you more today than I did yesterday is that possible?" she asked as they drove into school

"Something is going to change soon babe" he said

"For the better I hope" she smiled taking her eye off the road for a second to clarify

"Yeah I'm getting a car this weekend so I'll be picking you up unless you have an objection"

"I don't" she said giving one of his famous fist punches in the air making him laugh

"I love you babe you just keep me laughing" he said throwing his head back "Mr. H is right we are spending too much time together you're becoming me" he said laughing even harder

"So any more thoughts about college Sam what are you doing what are your thoughts?"

"I've done enough of the school thing if I'm honest as you know it's always been hard for me with my dyslexia but I carry on but it's never been fun you know I want to maybe get into MARVEL as an intern and work my way up maybe have my own comic in the distant future"

"Have you thought about modelling, my handsome hunk"

"Where did that come from, are you sure you could handle that?"

"What's to handle?"

"All those random girls all over me all the time it would be worse than Holy Trinity and Berry early days"

Mercy thought for a while before saying "On second thoughts scratch that, modelling is out"

"Totally out babe?" he asked

"Well I'm never going to stop you Sam but we'll cross that particular bridge when we come to it"

"What about you what do you have in mind?"

"Well I kind of wanted to go to UCLA maybe take extension classes in Business, Music and Design while I find myself a Manager and sing, act and stuff"

"Well that is definitely a plan Miss Jones"

"We get our results today from the scouting auditions and I'm hoping someone nabs me there otherwise extension will be full time"

"Good luck with that Babe"

"Thanks babe and good luck yourself" Mercy said as she got out of the car, Sam held the door open and took her bag out and handed it to her

"I really don't want to sing for the rest of my life babe I'm really not that good, I really am more interested in MARVEL" he said as they walked into school

"I beg to differ babe, but I understand it's not for everybody so don't hate if I get through" she said laughing

"I could never hate you babe your my heart, I'll see you later okay love you" he kissed her saying

"Babe" Mercy said making him stop to look at her "I love you more you know that right?"

"Right" he said as he walked away smiling


	3. Chapter 3

The girls all got together before class in the auditorium to open their letters from the Scouting auditions, Mercedes and Santana got through, then Rachel and Kurt came into the room saying they had been called back for NYADA and there was total joy in the place

"What does Jessie think about this Rachel?" Santana asked

"I haven't told him yet, he'll be fine" she replied

"I haven't said anything to Blaine yet either, I don't want to hurt his feelings, but I'm going and he can come or stay but it's my destiny" Kurt told everyone

"I haven't mentioned anything to Sam yet but he'll be fine with it, he wants for me what I want, we already talked about it" Mercy said

"Well Brittany won't be happy but she'll let me go"

"So you two have finally come out now then?" Mercy asked

"Well not come out but we aren't hiding it any more" Santana said

"How will we know that they'll let us go? Rachel asked nervously "I mean really let us go, If Jess will let me go?" hoping for an answer but got nothing

"I feel a song coming on" Kurt said looking at Mercy who just started singing **"How Will I Know"** almost immediately as they walked back through the school via the library and into the auditorium

"I got to go tell Sam I'll see you all later" she said walking away from the group

"I kind of wish I'd opened this with Blaine cause we'd be having our conversation already he'll feel like I've already constructed an argument as to why I should go now" Kurt said walking away from the group

Mercy took her phone out and started texting him but suddenly he was in front of her "Hey did you get it" he asked

"Yes I did" she said as flat as she could

"Are you not happy about it babe?"

"Yes but it changes our life doesn't it and that scares me"

"I thought we agreed change was good" he said laughing

"Will you promise me you'll come to LA with me babe please?"

"If I get into MARVEL I will, but if not I'm not going to LA just to watch you, I need to do something with my life to make money to keep you woman" he laughed "We're going to have to do some of that long distance stuff" he said getting more serious "did I just say that?" he said going into her face so they were forehead to forehead "If I did I'm lying to you babe, I couldn't cope with that"

"Come to club later I'll show you why I can't go to LA without you Mr. Evans" she kissed him and walked away to lesson

Later they sat in the choir room waiting for Mr. H when everyone received a text 'come to auditorium for performance now' from him

"What's happening?" everyone asked as they made their way to the auditorium but got no answers

"Sit down everyone and imagine this is a big like skating rink or something like that anywhere else except this place and picture someone famous just skating around just hanging" Mr. H said before nodding for the music to start and an older man and woman came out onto the stage singing **"Fire"** at first the old guy looked scared but then suddenly he was bringing it to miss thing and they were really good

"Yes thank you for that" Mr. H came out clapping as the oldies bowed

"This is Mr. Will Schuster his picture hangs in the auditorium as the founding father for the New Directions, which was what this group was called when I was a part of it back in the day, so its thanks to him we have this place to sing in and Miss Rhodes back in the day put her life savings into this very room so we could have this place forever to sing and dance in" Mr. H said, everyone started clapping and whopping.

"It's great to be back Finn, the place has changed but it hasn't, if you know what I mean" Mr. Schuster said

"Finn?" everyone said just learning their teacher's name

"Anyone fancy belting one out for the visitors?" Mr. H asked

"I was going to sing to Sam anyway today so I'm game Mr. H" Mercy said

"Come on up then Mercedes" he said as she left Sam's arms and went on stage, Sam followed her down and officially introduced her as she started singing **"Ain't No Way"** with the choir behind her, she'd just got into the second line when she looked up and saw Sam sitting with Santana with what looked like an arm around her she felt her blood boil, quickly telling herself it couldn't be anything because no way would he do that let alone in her face like that so she mentally told herself to calm down and focus on the song telling herself ain't no way and fanning the thought out of her mind

Sam was taking in everything Mercy was telling him in the song and was up and clapping as soon as the last note was out he was in awe of his girlfriend's voice "she's going all the way" he said to Santana sitting next to him because Brittany had taken against her when she announced she had been successful with her scouting audition. Once she was off stage and Mr. H had informed them that next week's lesson was around the film grease, they had to find songs to sing, Sam made his way down to back stage to see his girl.

"We're gonna to sing summer night's babe", he said when he got to her "For next week's assignment is that okay?" he asked and got an affirmative before waving at Puck indicating they were taking the song

"I'm buzzed babe I totally understood your song to me and I'm going to let you, and we are going past the under clothes but over underwear stage tonight are you ready?" he asked she looked at him smiled and nodded a yes. They jumped in the car and made their way over to her house

"Hi Mom, Dad they sung in unison as they passed the kitchen and study and started up the stairs

"Hey" Devon said halting them "You two come see me for a while" he said before lighting his pipe, they looked at each other before starting back down the stairs

"Yes Dad" Mercy said

"Dad" Sam said holding his hand out to shake

"Stop the crap man just come on in" Devon said laughing at Sam's actions

"Your Mom thought I needed to have a word, we know you don't intend on doing adult things until your married and everything but we're not naïve we know that young people want to experiment and everything I just need to make sure your being safe about that" he said looking up from his desk with a smile "if you know what I mean"

"No I don't actually Dad" she said Sam looking at her blankly for a second before looking at Devon with total embarrassment in his eyes

"No we don't but I'm sure there are things you can tell us about that we could maybe try out" he said to Devon trying to get across that he didn't need Mercy to be having any more thoughts than she was already having about sex she was already strides ahead of him on the need thing

"Well maybe you could look into the .."

"Dad I think we'd prefer to come back for this chat when temptation befalls us" Sam said side looking at Mercy trying again to get some sort of signal to Devon to stop

"Cedes will you go see what your Mom's cooking please I feel suddenly hungry" Devon said

"You mean you want to man talk with Sam"

"I mean mind your business" her Dad said sternly and she left the room as Sam looked on

"What's up Sam?" Devon asked

"I'm not being disrespectful Sir but I don't need Mercy's mind to be any more on sex than it is right now, she's putting me under so much pressure right now I'm like fit to burst every night if you know what I mean I really don't want her thinking anything is safe to do as I'm not totally in control of myself yet"

"Oh thanks for letting me know that Sam, I'll try to be careful with what I say to her and I'll tell her Mom" Devon said getting up and walking Sam to the door, "I think out instead of in might be welcome now then Sam" he said pushing him towards the kitchen

Sam put his head round the kitchen door "Hi Mom, Mercy I'll see you tomorrow" he said flatly without going in for a kiss, Mercy went running after him a bit concerned.

"Sam" she called after him as he made for the front door "Sam stop" he stopped walking waiting for her to make her way to him, she stood in front of him, hands on hip asking "What's up? What did Dad say to you? What have I done?" all together

"I think I went too far with the conversation with your Dad"

"Unless you told him we were going to have actual sex, you didn't go too far believe me" she said giggling

"Babe I almost called you a nymphomaniac saying you were thinking about sex too much and I didn't need extra lessons on what to do instead because I couldn't control myself" he rambled as she started laughing and pulled him into the games room "What's so funny?"

"They've been talking"

"Who?"

"My parents" she replied "Last night I had a conversation with my Mom told her I felt like a bitch on heat around you I asked her how she managed to keep off Dad until they got married and she said she'd need to talk to my Dad before she could pass that information on, so I suppose the talk ended with him wanting to do that"

"Oh"

"So Mom was just telling me that Dad is going to mess it up because his Dad did and all she could say was they made a promise to each other to be strong when the other couldn't be and because of that promise they helped each other, took it in turns to be strong"

"So all we need to do is make a promise to each other?"

"Well yeah apparently and you know how we are with promises"

"So Mercy I promise to respect you in the bedroom before and after marriage and I promise to always know when to stop and exercise our right to be virgins at marriage"

"Sam I promise to respect you in the bedroom before marriage and I promise to always know when to stop and exercise our right to be virgins at marriage" Mercy said with a grin

"So you're not respecting me sexually after marriage?" he asked with a smirk

"After that cherry is busted I really don't know what I'll like maybe I won't always want to respect you, a little S&M goes a long way" she said with a cheeky grin

"Peaked" he said making them laugh at the Kurt of it all

"Don't ever feel like you can't talk to me about things Sam it tugs at my heart" she said hugging him

"I just let shame get in the way of communication" he said hugging her back "But I'm still not going upstairs after that talk" he said as they both laughed

"Blockers" she said to his surprise

"You need blockers" he said kissing her on the lips

They settled in the Games room for the rest of the evening playing games, talking, kissing and going a bit further at times until it was time for him to leave, they were both at busting stage "I need some phone sex babe I'm busting" he let her know as he left the house

"You know what no it's not happening tonight, we need to get our mac on and us not doing that for a while will force us into taking the next step, we've established we're not talking sex so we need to move it up a notch, and my lady parts are constantly fit for busting" she told him, he stepped back towards her

"No joint decision making process then?"

"Babe we, sorry you decided it before we came into the house this afternoon, we're still no further forward someone needs to bite the bullet"

"I was right wasn't I Nymph" he said going in for another longer kiss "You called it so it's going to happen" he said giving his lop sided grin as he walked away "Goodnight babe I love you" he shouted before he got to the end of the drive

"Goodnight babe I love you more" she shouted waiting for him to disappear and just before he did he turned round and waves and did a fist punch in the air

The next week they sat in the choir room watching as everyone looked into songs for Mr. H's proposal to Miss Pillsbury. He just burst into the Choir room saying he was going to propose to her and everything else went out the window Rachel and Jessie suggested **'Listen to You Heart'** which was nice but too dreary, at the end of the day Sam finally put Miss P's OCD together with romance and came up with **'We Found Love'** in the school pool, everyone was stoked when Miss P said yes, at club while veryone sat around doing nothing because Mr H was too loved up, Sam said to Mercy "We didn't get to do our song this final week Mercy and we spent so much time on it"

"We can sing it to each other later tonight" she smiled, he smiled with a blush, she'd said that in front of everyone and he knew exactly where her mind was, she'd starved him of touch for nearly a week and he couldn't lie he was at breaking point

Tina piped up, breaking their stare "Mercedes what's the deal with you and Sam… "And then everyone started acting out the scene to **"Summer Nights"** as they took the main song

"That was brilliant I wish we had done the whole play" Jessie said

"You can always suggest it Jess for like next year" Rachel said

"What's happening for summer folks?" Artie asked

"I'm off with my Dad's to Italy again for four weeks, different this time because Jess will be there for two weeks so I'm buzzed" Rachel said

"I'm going to Washington DC with Dad and Mom he's going for Congress again this year I think it's his final term so I'm good, shopping and Blaine's coming too" Kurt said hugging into Blaine

"We're spending every day together; on holiday, conference, church everywhere" Sam said hugging into Mercy

"I'm in New England this time with Dad he's a bit fucked up since the Beth thing never really lets me free" Quinn said

"I'm in Sugar" Artie said laughing

"We're going on a cruise with my parents 21 days on water" Brittany said

"I can't wait" Santana said hugging her in

"Nothing" Puck said

"We'll meet up Dude" Mike and Artie said at the same time

"Okay" Puck said

Too soon Prom was over, test results were in and they were into another summer holiday, they done the usual family holidays and Sam and Mercy spent time together and with the club kids, they had somehow mastered the art of reading each other's minds at times. Sam had finally shown Mercy his drawings and to his surprise she had some to show him too not as good as his mainly replica's but he had new action hero's still to be brought alive by comic and they were both excited about that. Mercy had received a good review from the scouting group and seemed like she was on her way up, she was waiting for news of the next level

 **Year 3**

Too soon they were back in class doing History a lesson they'd never done together throughout school and they hated it _'I wonder what we'll be doing tonight'_ she texted him during her lesson _'surprise me'_ he replied _'young brat's in the class, have to go sing speak soon'_ Sam wrote

The lesson had taken an unexpected turn, in that, the topic had been things that reminded the students of something in their past, Sam had found the perfect opportunity to mix one of his loves with his hate and produce a song for the occasion, they'd been joined by some underclass students who were above their average core group in the lesson _'sing what'_ she wrote _'the song I was made to'_ he wrote back _'cry cry'_ she wrote back making him laugh as he was getting up to tell the class how he was made to this song according to his parents before starting to play an acoustic version of **'You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin'**

They met in their usual place when the class finished, at her locker "God class was heavy today Ryder made some confession about being abused right after singing his memory song it was so sad and everyone was affected I don't think I'll ever look at him the same again"

"Poor guy" she echoed

"But the plus side is I think I got Unique, Marley and Kitty interested and they said they were going to bring Jake; that's Marley's boyfriend, and Ryder of course so we'll see in a bit

"Sam I need to speak to you about something urgently"

"How's something urgent come up in like an hour?"

"Because Mom's just sent me the text" she said rolling her eyes and pulling him to a quiet corner "And don't kick off" she warned

"What's happened?" he said pulling away from her hold to turn to look at her

"I've got my..." she looking at him for a second before continuing "I've got my audition for Studio in LA but they want me up this week for prep and stuff before the actual audition, so I need to be in LA for like 4 days" she finished before looking up at him for a response

"That's the start of our dream isn't it?" he said elated "We always knew this was going to happen, we can work with it no problem congratulations" he said picking her up, hugging her

"Sam!" she shouted because she was scared for being off the ground

"I've got you" he said putting her down a bit closer to the ground before kissing her "So you're leaving me for the week then?" he asked with a sad face

"That's the down side and the way things are looking there's more long distance stuff to deal with"

"We'll deal with it, if this is what you really want"

"It is but Sam I never want to have to choose between you and this because I know you'll hate me but I'd choose you every time"

"Babe I promise I'll never make you have to make that choice, I'm behind you all the way in whatever you want to do" he told her with a kiss before putting her back on the ground "So next step sex can wait until you get back because once that starts, I know you"

"Any excuse" she laughed

"God send" he said laughing harder "When are you going to LA then" he asked

"Tomorrow morning" she said making him stop laughing

"Seriously when are you going?"

"Seriously Sam tomorrow morning" she told him, the blood draining from her face as she saw panic in his face "You okay Sam?" she asked grabbing his T-Shirt and pulling him towards her

"Yeah" he said wrapping his arms around her, resting his chin on top of her head "I miss you already"

"Let's go to club before we start crying in the corridors" she said, they both giggled slightly before walking off towards the choir room

"What's up with you two?" Santana asked as they walked into the room

"Nothing except we're in love" he said, Mercy looked at him before smiling "And we have some new people that want to join coming in about a minutes" he said looking up at the clock

"Yeah sure" Santana replied just before Marley & Jake walked into the room

"Everyone this is Jake and Marley" he said, looking behind them to see another one entering so he continued "And Kitty and they are all interested in joining club" he finished

"Can you sing? Mr. H asked

"I think so" Marley said

"Let's hear you all then, who's first" Mr. H asked

"I'll go first" Kitty said going to the stage to sing her version of **'Signed, Sealed Delivered'**

"And you are?" Mr. H asked

"Jake" he said taking the stage to sing a brilliant cover of **'Let Me Love You'**

"Great, and you?" Mr. H asked

"Marley" she smiled getting on the stage to sing **'Every Time'** they noticed when Unique came into the room during her performance

"Thanks Marley" Mr H said "And you are?"

"Unique Sir, I'm Unique" he smiled as he took the stage to sing **'If I Were A Boy'**

Ryder sort of chickened out at the last minute but Mercy vouched for him as Sam had said he was good in the history class and sort of promised she'd speak to him and get him to come in for the next class. That over with her mind was back on Sam, he'd been a while, and she'd sat waiting for as long as she could but now she was just concerned, she made her excuses ad went in search of her man, Blaine followed her out "What's up Mercedes?" he asked

"Just Sam didn't come back to class, but I'll find him" she said as she carried on walking. she ended up on the car park after searching the school, went to get in the car to check the lake to find him and see what was going on for him, it wasn't like him to just walk away like that without saying anything but to not answer his phone to her she was past worried. As she went to get into her car she just happened to look back towards the car park door to see his frame standing in the doorway "Sam!" she shouted walking back towards him fast "Where the hell have you been?" she shouted when she got to him, hugging him

"I lied Mercy I lied to you"

"About what?" she asked unsure if she wanted to hear the explanation

"I'm totally out of my comfort zone with you leaving, I expected it but I didn't not yet anyway, I'm totally gutted, that doesn't mean I don't want you to go, it just means it's real now, babe all the talking in the world couldn't have prepared me for how I feel right now"

"Sam"

"I know I'm being totally fucked up about this, it's not about me it's your big break and I really don't want it to be about me at all and oh shit" he said as tears involuntarily came, he fell into her arms

"Babe you're panicking I did the same and living just for a day without you after nearly three years of together is like unthinkable, the way you reacted I thought I was being clingy so I held it in, but I wanted to cry too, for leaving you that is, for four damn days it's going to kill me I wanted to say I choose you but you stopped me, but I do, I don't want to go"

"You have to go babe you have to it's what you've worked for all these years, it's not right that you don't even go just try it, I'll hate myself and worse you'll end up hating me for taking away something you never tried, we'll work it all out babe we will but you have to go"

She clung to him as he tried to pull away, she feared seeing the disappointment on his face "Babe" he said in another attempt to pull away "Babe" he said pulling a bit harder "this is the hardest it's ever going to be" he said "and I know we only made this promise about sex but I think it's going to apply to all areas of our lives because I'm going to be the strong one now and insist that you go to the audition it's not a definite yes yet and even when it is we'll deal with it, and I'm not promising no more melt downs just that we'll find a way to cope"

"I thought you said we were endgame how are you telling me to leave now?" she asked pulling away but he held on to her

"Babe you know we're endgame but that doesn't mean excluding life, you need to be who your meant to be Miss Mercedes Jones-Evans with Grammy's, fans and hit after hit you know we dreamt it" he reminded her, trying to encouraging her to go "I'll be right here waiting for you to come back with good news, with God and luck on our side I'll get into MARVEL and then we can be together"

"But you'll call every day twice a day at least and skype yeah"

"You know I will" he said hugging her again

"I have to go pack" she looked up at him saying

"Need some company?"

"Yes forever, come with me"

"Mercy you know that's not going to happen" he told her just as his phone rang "It's Mom" he said flicking the receiver up

"Mom what's up?" he asked "On my way to Mercy's she's going away tomorrow" "Why" "MARVEL!" he shouted "Open it Mom I want to be here with Mercy when I hear" he said going up to her to share the phone as his Mom opened the letter "So what are they saying Mom have I got an interview?" he asked looking at Mercy as he spoke "Don't joke Mom" he said as Mercy was already jumping about making screams without noise "I am, I am Internship" his voice up an octave as she spoke on the phone "Mom are you happy? I got to go, Mercy's going to hurt herself, tell Dad for me" he said putting the mobile on the top of the car punching the air and grabbing Mercy who by now had added volume to her scream "Time for our dreams to become our reality" he said kissing her again "I'm going to do this" he shouted

"I'm going to kill my audition" she screamed

"Goes without say you don't do hurt, your cream rising to the top Miss Jones"

"And you're the biggest tatoe tot I'm ever going to eat"

"Get this conversation back in the car park" he laughed, he loved the way she always made everything about sex, kept him on a high "Let's go I need to help you pack, then go home and read that letter properly" he said opening the car door for her. So they got to her house packed had their meal and talked before she walked him to the door spent a while saying goodbye and he was gone, he didn't look back as he left, it was too hard "I'll call" was all he called to her as he drove off, later that night he sent the usual texts goodnight and good morning

The next day Sam took some ribbing in class because people noticed she wasn't attached, he got a bit angry at first but then thought the laugh was on them because they didn't know where she was or that he was going to MARVEL after he finished school for a guaranteed year and the hope that he'd impress them so much they'd employ him at the end of it

In club that day Mr. H put them in twos and asked them to sing allocated duet's Sam was put with Brittany and given ' **More than words'** to sing he protested telling Mr. H that he had asked not to sing with the girls but Mr. H wasn't having it "And make it real" Mr. H instructed "Come on you're up Sam Brittany, the songs a classic here are the words" he said passing the sheets to them as the music started

Sam felt lucky that Brittany went off to sing to her cat, laughing inside all through the song looking around at the others, but afterwards he felt guilty for not taking things serious enough, as soon as the performance finished he felt guilt for actually singing with Brittany without telling Mercy about it first, he called to tell her before anyone else told her a cold story, but he got no answer "Sam" someone interrupted his thoughts shouting "Can I have a word please?" Rachel asked "I've asked Jessie permission, he's taken down with Laryngitis will you sing with me tomorrow please nothing untoward Jessie will be there?"

"If Jess is okay with it, I'll do it yeah" he told her, not having a problem helping his Bro out

Later that evening he tried Mercy again but still no answer 'someone has gotten to her already' he knew that, she'd never left it this long before talking, just being in Lima let alone all the way in LA. An hour later he'd gone past she might know through she does know and straight down to is she still alive when 10pm came and he hadn't heard anything from her. He called her parents they hadn't heard from her either "it's still early, she might just be coming in" Devon had told him to calm him down "And she's going to text not phone anyway, hold up" Devon said leaving the phone for a minute before he came back to say "Marcia just had a text from her about 5 minutes ago so she may be trying to contact you" Devon said "I'll get off your phone bye"

"Bye Dad" he said hanging up the phone, he fell asleep waiting.

The next morning Sam checked his phone but no call from Mercy, he was met in the Corridor by Santana "What the fuck Sam what was that with Britt yesterday?" she asked

"What was what, we had an assignment and we did it, what do you mean me and Brittany there's nothing going on, I'm with Mercy everyone knows that" he told her dismissing her question

"I asked Mr. H if I could do my song with you it's a fuck off song really but I feel if I don't say anything this thing could get bigger"

"What thing, there is nothing going on with Brittany and me" he said following Santana to wherever she was going

"Well this is to make sure" Santana said nodding to the musicians to start as she sang **"Make No Mistake, She's Mine"** Sam laughed to himself at the silliness of this girl singing to him about her female partner and thought it was a joke, he sung anyway. At some point through the song he felt the conversation was serious but being innocent he pushed through to the end after which Santana made some wack statement

"What did she tell you went on between us Santana?" he shouted after her

"That is none of your concern all you need to know is it stops now" Santana said walking away from him "And this is your only warning"

"Warning for ..." he went to ask but his phone rang he looked to see it was Marcia and rushed to answer "Sam, Mercy just asked us to keep trying you she's been trying to get hold of you this morning before class but you're not picking up you two arguing?" Marcia asked

"No Mom I've been waiting for her to call since yesterday and I haven't been able to get in contact is she alright?"

"Yeah she's fine but she's in the studio all day again today and just wanted to hear your voice I think before her day started try and get her call in the morning"

"In the morning? Isn't she going to call again today?"

"She might but she mentioned the morning to me" Marcia said

"Bye Sam"

"Bye Mom" he said turning to carry on his conversation with Santana to find she'd gone "What the fuck" he said turning back round thinking ' _what am I doing, if Mercy was here I'd have never agreed to doing all this why am I doing all this'_ he questioned. ' _Is it something I've always wanted to do deep inside or what?_ he stood for a short while looking into himself before concluding it was Mr. H's game, he'd always wanted to hear him sing with the others he'd just never done it, _honouring my request,_ and now he'd found his perfect opportunity to bully him into doing these duets so that he'd feel in control and the girls would at least get a song. ' _He's playing a dangerous game with my life'_ he thought _'They don't know Mercy not really she will kill me first and then them in that order, and the joke is even with knowing this about your lady you still chose to do the damn songs Evans'_ he walked off shaking his head at himself

He went through morning classes and spoke to Jessie about doing the song with Rachel surprised she was right Jessie had asked her to speak to him, he said he trusted him, so that afternoon he performed Rachel and Jessie's song **"I'll Never Fall In Love Again"** with Rachel

"What the fuck was that" he thought as he walked away from her at the end of the song, seriously dude you are missing Mercy because you don't even like that chatty bitch much less her attitude and you're giving her the eye please, Mercy would say hot mess, he thought and Jessie would fuck you up.

"Thanks Dude a second rate performance, but she got what she wanted out of it" Jessie told him laughing, his voice sounded alright too

"What did she want?" Sam asked

"To perform of course" Jessie told

They were on day three and still no contact from Mercy, she was due back on Friday he was fuming why hadn't she called him or answered his calls, replied to his texts surely she would know he was totally stressing out about this, everyone in club knew he wasn't in a good place right now and they all knew it was down to Mercy

"Has your girl left you high and dry?" Puck asked him on Thursday at practice

"Dude are you surprised" Blaine asked him as Sam's head spun round to look t him

"Dude you need to get a coat of armour for tomorrow everyone is going to be around for this smack down" Mike told him, his not impressed look on

"Why, what's going on, what smack down" he asked

"Dude come on you must know your dreamy songs with Brittany asking her to love you, fighting over Brittany with Santana in another song that look that you and Berry shared at the end of that falling in love song went viral Mercy must be spewing blood my friend I know T would be" Mike said

"What do you mean viral?" he jumped up asking looking at everyone as he spoke

"Go on YouTube man have a look at how many hits you've had" Jessie said

Sam went straight onto his phone to check it out and found all three songs were linked up with captions of love lust and sex in them along with the songs with some actions being photo shopped "Who did this?" he asked jumping back up

"I did" Santana said standing up proud "That will teach you to say no to me" she said looking smug

"And Me?" Brittany got up saying looking at Santana

"Okay you got me" he laughed "I'll take whatever is coming from Mercy because I was stupid enough to fall for your crap but if she leaves me I swear on everything about her that I am coming for you" he said pointing at Santana "And you" pointing at Brittany "And you two" he said looking at Rachel and Jessie "And that's a threat"

It was maybe at this point that Santana thought maybe they had gone a tad too far, Sam's eyes had changed to an unnerving shade of green that definitely spelt evil, but obviously it was already too late "Will he carry that out?" she looked around the room asking "Blaine" she shouted when no one answered

"Mercy's his calm, his end game, if you guys have messed that up for him I'm guessing there's no calm and obviously no end game, what will he have to lose?" Blaine replied as everyone looked at Rachel

"If it comes, shit is coming straight back to you" Santana told her

"I spoke to Tania his ex from Texas a while back, it was only for an afternoon but I got the feeling, he wasn't one to be messed with" Quinn told them smiling

So Friday and Mercy was due back Sam didn't know what time because she hadn't been in touch but he knew she wouldn't be in any mood for talking and if he did talk she'd suffer no bull shit so come clean with the truth and then deal with whatever shit she threw. He left school and went home initially to speak to his Dad about the situation, he told him he was a bit naïve for walking into those situations after all these years but understood his side of the story and felt Mercy would too once she calmed down

He went round to her house after calling her again only to get no answer "Hi Mom, Dad" he said as he walked into the house noticing that Mercy's car wasn't on the drive "Cedes hasn't come back yet then" he asked

"Yes Cedes came back at about 3 this afternoon, she didn't even ask about you, what's going on Sam" Marcia asked

"Nothing much nothing I can't sort out once I've seen her"

"I think she went to meet Kurt and Tina at the Diner" Marcia said

"Oh not the Lima Bean?" he asked

"No that's why I remember because she said that one instead of the one you two usually go to" Marcia said followed by "Are you sure you two are alright"

"Yeah just not used to the distance thing yet" he said making his exit "See you later" closing the door on his way out

He drove to the Diner and saw Mercy's car parked so he parked as close to her driver side as he could, just in case, so she couldn't get in and went into the Diner, as he neared their booth she looked up "You need to step the fuck away from me we're done" she told him her eyes red with crying, Tina rubbing her back and Kurt sitting with a sad face

"Are you going to let me explain myself?"

"A picture says a thousand word Sam bye" she said getting up but he stood in front of her

"Look at me Mercy please, just look at me"

"I can't Sam I'm too angry to look at you, the hate you'll see in my eyes for you will hurt you so don't make me look in your eyes"

"Look at me Mercy please"

"Sam move" she said looking but not looking at him "I said move" she said again pushing him out the way, he moved. When she got outside she saw she wasn't able to get into her car because of how he'd parked "Is this funny to you why have you done that, move it" she turned round shouting at him

"Can we at least talk please?"

"I don't want to talk to you, which part of that sentence don't you understand? fuck off, fuck off" she said through her teeth frustrated for having to deal with this situation just now

"Okay listen to me then"

"Are you going to move this car?"

"No"

"Last chance are you going to move this car?"

"No" he answered to the sound of scratching metal, as Kurt stood there saying "Mercy what have you done" over and over again until she was satisfied with the scratching and turned to Sam, a smirk on her face as she sung **'Bust Your Windows'** and then proceeded to smash his side mirror, he got a bit worried when she actually stood on the car bonnet, and he was seriously hurt at the fact that she was doing this, but he sucked it up, he had a lot more to lose here

It was Kurt that spoke when she finally came to rest in front of Sam looking like a satisfied cat "You know he doesn't like any of them, why would you do that to a man's ride Mercy? this is so wrong" he shouted

"Kurt" she shouted back "He knows they fucking like him, he also knows how I feel about that and he knows me and he's supposed to love me enough not to hurt me like this, he promised he wouldn't hurt me like this" she turned to look at him saying "You promised you wouldn't hurt me" she shouted at him "Oh god I hurt so fucking much I want to die" she said bursting into tears, he grabbed hold of her and put her into his damaged car

"She'll be fine with me guys, T will you bring her car home for me please and leave the keys in it for her to get in, thanks" Sam said as he slid her to the other side of his car making sure she was in properly and her belongings were safe before he got in and drove off, with Kurt and Tina watching

"I suppose we'd better get her car home then?" Tina asked a bit shaken for the scene they'd just witnessed

"Do you think she's safe?" Kurt asked

"I think I'm more worried about Sam's safety at this point" Tina said spinning round to go grab her things from inside to do as she had been asked, _no instructed_ she thought

They drove to their place at the Lake, he got out of the car and went to her side opening the door and looked at her for a while, she made no move to get out "Mercy look at me" he asked as calm as he ever was and waited for her to react to his request, it was a while before he saw her head start to raise to look at him. When she finally did his heart broke for the pain in her eyes "Mercy you know me, you know us" he said staring back at her with tears in his eyes "I know I did this but I didn't know I was doing it, Brittany and I were assigned to sing by Mr. H, then Satan comes at me with that leave my girl alone song and yeah I sung it because well I don't know I just didn't want her telling me anything and so I told her back and then Berry, Jessie actually asked me to sing that song with her because he had laryngitis, can you believe that? even he was against me for what reason I don't know" he said stopping to get some response but she didn't

"Mercy I really don't know why they hate me like this or if it's you or us they hate, but they are really trying to get us split up, and I for one refuse to let them win. I know I don't need to do this because I never lie to you, but I swear nothing happened or was ever intended to and I am innocent in all this"

"You know how my mind works Sam, why did you get yourself in this situation?" she finally turned to look at him saying

"Babe I didn't even realise it was a situation until yesterday when Mike told me in front of all the club kids, and I was super pissed, then I understood what was going on with the silent treatment thing. I've got 3 weeks left at school and in that I've got National, Prom and maybe valentines to get over and then I'm sorry but I'm done with most of those people, they will never mean us any good and I don't see the point in having negative people around us"

"You say that like there's still an us"

"There's an end game Mercy and who's include in that?" he asked, she looked up at him again making him smile "Who's included in that?" he asked again

"We are" she finally replied "But this is so frigging hard Sam I want to kill you I want to kill those bitches but I don't want to become like them and I'm not fighting them for anything, I know that because we already belong to each other. I guess I'm just pissed cos they tried to get in-between us"

"Did they though do they know about any of this?" he asked looking at his car

"Well they already know about the dented car and you're probably somewhere beating me for it right now" she said bringing a smile to his face

"Babe you know I love you don't you?"

"You know I love you more right so I hurt more okay?" she said back smiling "I have a song for them, but I need a kiss from my man first" she said getting out of the car and walking towards him to settle into his arms "This is home babe it's been the longest week"

"Yeah" he said moving her off him so he could see her face "How did that go?"

"Need you ask I got the contract I just need the letter from UCLA now and we are both going north" she replied

"Are we okay?" he asked after a long while of just standing holding each other

"Babe I blow off sometimes and that was a drama level situation, but I think you need to worry when I don't bring it, we're okay" she replied hugging him again

"So you're fine now yeah?"

"Yeah"

"Now I'm home" he said kissing her forehead

On Monday everyone was on edge waiting for the fall out waiting around the corridors and outside classroom doors not wanting the comeback to happen without them.

The big talk was about the face off between Santana and Rachel, apparently Brittany had gone off big time on Santana about her supporting Rachel in messing with Sam and Mercy accused her of all sorts and Santana had gone to Rachel and they'd had a dispute singing **I'll be Watching You'** Rachel got really scared about it, and the word was she was going to get jumped, if anyone get hurt in Mercedes come back

"Mercy" Santana said as she walked to her locker "I just want you to know I was given the wrong information too, I was the one that put that video on You Tube because I thought Sam was after Britt, I got that information from Rachel I am so sorry about what I've done, I can vouch for Sam he really didn't know what was happening, that said I'll take whatever you see fit as punishment for my part in this" she finished as Brittany came to join them

"Mercy" Brittany said "I was genuinely singing to my cat I didn't know what Berry was doing I was so mad at Santana and her the other night because of this, Mr. H gave us the assignment and we both sucked it up even though Sam did try to get out of it so I know he didn't mean whatever she said he did"

"So it seems my beef is with Berry then" Mercy said thanking the girls for coming forward with their explanations before walking away making her way to the choir room

"Berry I know you want me to sink to your level but that's not going to happen I don't know what it is that Sam or I have done to you but we are not interested in playing your damn game and I would thank you and Jessie for keeping your nose out of my life"

"If this is going to be a fight remember the rules and sing it out please" Mr. H shouted as he watched the two girls in their dispute with Jessie and Sam standing close by

"Okay Mr. H I'll do it your way but if it doesn't get rid of this anger I'm sorry for Berry" Mercy said

"Mercy play nice" he whispered happy she'd chosen that route for her fight "I'm going to sit up the back with Quinn, Joe's off on some crusade with his folks and she's feeling a bit lonely, I said she could hang with us tonight is that okay?"

"Yeah that's fine, for a while" she half meant making him smile because he knew what the other half of that meant, she was absolutely sex driven and it was killing him

"Okay folks another head to head from the Diva and the Bitc...I mean two Divas, so hold onto your seats for this one I think there'll be a vote" Mr. H announced

"No vote Mr. H just right out slap with song" Mercy informed him

"You'll get the sla.."Rachel went to say but Mercy burst in with

"Hit it" and the music started to **"Take Me or Leave Me"** Rachel was the first to start the singing, the ended the song hugging, there was never a question about the appreciation they had for each other's talent

"That was great" Jessie said hugging Rachel as she left the front

"Are you kidding she was way better than me" Rachel told him, shrugging his arm off her shoulder, he said nothing because he knew she was right

"Rachel" Mercy shouted after her "Did you get the message?"

"What message" she asked

"When it comes to singing and Sam I'm better than you and I'll always be better than you in his eyes so now it's time to leave it alone" she told her as everyone's gasps at the humiliation of it all. Sam sat in the back watching everything that went on, he was pleased with the way Mercy chose to deal with things.

They had valentines, and sung a version of **'Stereo Hearts'** with Joe and Quinn fast becoming a serious couple, Prom which was great Sam sung a very sexy version of **'That's What Makes You Beautiful'** to her along with the rest of the guys, and the only thing he was in control of this year was her, they had a good time. They won Nationals with **'Edge of Glory** and **'Paradise by the Dashboard'** and said goodbye with a show stopping rendition of **'Don't stop Believing'** which everyone joined in, then school was over

 **Year 4 - 7**

6 weeks after they'd left school a text arrived from Rachel telling everyone she had a call back for Fanny and needed a song to sing that would blow their socks off, everyone sent in their thoughts but Mercy called her "Rachel I know everyone would be calling you telling you to do re-runs but girl you need a fresh grown up sound so go for something grown up like Celine, test yourself like ' **To Love You More'** and sing the difficult bit not the first bit just train yourself belt it out and show them your versatile, like you are"

"Do you think I can pull that off?"

"Girl with our gift we can pull anything off just practice, if it doesn't work for you have a backup right, I know you"she told her "I have to go I'm at the studio bye"

"Bye Mercedes and thanks" she said closing her the call, as advised she practised and ended up singing the song Mercedes suggested and did it justice, she called Mercy as soon as she got the news "Mercedes I got it, thank you so much for your help, I don't deserve it I know, but for some reason you helped me and I'm so grateful"

Mercedes listened to the rant on for a bit before closing the conversation down "Sam's just come in Rachel I have to go I'll speak to you soon and keep up the good work think Tony" she giggled "bye"

"Bye Mercedes and say hi to Sam for us see you at Christmas"

"Who was that?" he asked as he walked in the room to hear her closing down a call

"Rachel Berry I gave her some advice about her Fanny Brice audition and she got the part using it she was just saying thanks"

"Okay good one; Hi Babe you had a good day?" she followed him around the room with her eyes as he spoke putting his things away

"Not so good but I hope the evening is going to make up for it" she said laughing into the kiss Sam gave her "Promising" she said once he let up

"Babe" he said rolling his eyes "You know I'm struggling right now and then you choose to sit about the house like that come on" he said looking at her sitting cross legged on the sofa in just his jock shirt and panties

"I have socks on" she said laughing and wiggling her toes

"Massive turn off" he said rolling his eyes again and laughing

"Do you want something to eat babe?"

"Yeah let's go see what we can make" he replied putting his bag down as he made for the kitchen "So what happened today then?"

"Oh we spent the whole day trying to decide on a song for the album and then they went with the one I wasn't feeling so of course no soul and then they moaned, I've got till Friday to get it right, I can but I'm just protesting" she said looking naughty

"I know you can babe and stop playing games the more work they have to put in the less they'll use you"

"True future husband; how was your day?"

"Good I drew some sketches for the next edition and at least they're looking at them this month but don't hold your breath. Pete is encouraging though he's a good man I think he watches out for me so that's good"

"That's good though that they're at least looking at your ideas, just keep pushing"

"Yeah I will and of course I'm still in love with a girl that loves me back" he said looking at her questioningly

"You sure are only she loves you more" she told him, giving him a kiss

"I'm glad because we have visitors tonight only for one night though and they didn't give a days' notice so don't shoot me and you need to go get dressed before they get here"

"What's wrong with what I have on? Who is it? What time are they coming? Babe forget all that we're eating out so you get dressed as well"

"We're in the kitchen, just about to cook what do you mean going out?"

"Babe if we have friends coming I want to catch up not be in and out the kitchen all night please lets go out"

"I suppose they are staying here tonight, so it'll be fine, yeah let's go out"

"Thanks babe you are so sweet, I could do you right now if we had the time" she said looking over her shoulder playfully walking towards the bedroom and taking his top off as she said it to reveal her naked top half

"Mercy you are so crazy you know what you're doing stop it we don't have time" he laughed following her into the bedroom

"You better make time for me if you don't want me carrying on all night, and you know I scream" she said as he walked into the bedroom to see her standing naked "Isn't it great not being interrupted" she said throwing her panties at him

"Get on the bed" he told her, while he took his clothes off to join her. Afterwards thy lay on the bed for a long while before he jumped up "We need to get dressed I'll need to help Artie up when he gets here"

"Artie who's he with Sugar?"

"No some girl from his college called Julie nice girl he says"

"Come on shower let's get dressed" he jumping off the bed saying while dragging her with him to the bathroom.

They washed and dressed and were sitting waiting for about 10 minutes when the door knocked and Artie arrived with his new girlfriend.

A nice plain Jane type girl with knitted tights, reminded Mercy of Rachel in the early days, and a warm coat, they went out for a meal and Artie very unprofessionally told Julie he wasn't ready for sex in front of them Mercy felt so awkward for them she started talking about their relationship to cover for Artie's fuck up and upset Sam in the process "What's up babe" she asked when she turned to him for confirmation about something she'd said and saw his face

"Nothing"

"Something's up" she told him as they left the restaurant "tell me otherwise we won't go home you know how I feel about carrying arguments into our home"

"It's just that when you were talking to Julie earlier it sounded like you were gearing up never to have sex and you were just stringing me along, I know we agreed we didn't want sex until we were married but that comment was a bit extreme"

"Babe you know how I feel about sex even more than you, I was just trying to make Julie feel better, I swear it was never to do with us, you know me" she turning to him saying

"You were convincing Mercy and it doesn't feel nice"

"I'm sorry babe I truly am, I apologise" Sam nodded but was still quiet

On the way home they sang in the streets which in any other situation might have been embarrassing and maybe it was a first but, she was recording in the studio so her voice couldn't be that bad, Artie was mega hot on the vocals no question and Sam and even Julie joined in in the end as they sung **'Let's Wait Awhile'** she loved hearing him sing, he had a way of finding middle ground and bringing in that sexy sound that sent chills down her spine, she loved her man, she looked up at him as he joined in smiling with pride

"Babe I'm really sorry for making you feel that way I promise to never do that again" she said giving him her forgive me eyes making him laugh

Seriously don't say that again it's not nice"

"I won't babe can I have a hug" she said going to him, he pulled her to him and kissed her head as he hugged her

"Hey you two we're going over to the park we'll get a taxi back" Artie said as he and Julie walked off obviously to have a talk about the topic over dinner

"Pick me up at the church across here on your way back" Mercy shouted pointing to the church across the square

"Will do" Artie shouted back "I'll sap you"

"Sam I just need a few minutes, I'll be home soon"

"Okay be safe, light a candle for me, do you need me to come back for you?"

"No, I just told Artie to pick me up in his taxi" she said as they walked over to the church, Sam kissed her before she went in


	4. Chapter 4

Sam went home thinking about the events of the evening he'd never felt unsure before about anything to do with his relationship with Mercy so this today came a bit out the blue, she was up for everything more so than him, she did the pushing all the time, and he liked it because it gave him the control and he liked that too. He felt insecure, he didn't like it and the only way he could see to deal with his issues is to take the next step in their relationship. He'd never kept it a secret that this was going to happen, he'd told her Dad on their first meeting so why was he so fidgety _how should he do it, just ask, or maybe something really romantic like what? I'll light a candle for her_ "hell I'll light a hundred candles for her" he told himself as he stepped into the store. He went home set the candles up and just before he lit them called a taxi for Mercy and called Artie to tell him to call Mercy in five and tell her the taxi was there as he'd planned her a surprise and give them 20 minutes, Artie did as instructed, Sam had something in mind and woe betide anyone who thought they were going to get in the middle of it.

Mercy accepted Artie's story of things being a bit more difficult than he had originally thought to talk about and went out in 3 minutes to find her waiting taxi. She gave her address as she got in looking up to see their local driver at the wheel, she smiled and sat back thinking how she was going to really make it up to Sam when she got back. She opened the door saying "Hey Artie was still talking to Julie so he sent me a taxi, luckily it was our usual company so don't fli…" she stopped when she turned to see candles lit all over the living room, Sam standing with a red rose in his hand "Babe what's this?" she asked with a smile on her face taking everything in

"It's me saying I need us to turn a page, not just that, I need you to be on it with me"

"So you want us to start reading together?"

"I want us the take the next step in this relationship" he laughed

"Is this because of what I said to Julie tonight Sam because you know we're end game so nothing needs to get rushed I'm waiting for you forever" she looked around smiling

"I suppose that conversation made me think of this, but no it's not because of that I suppose how I felt has something to do with it, I just need you to know what you mean to me"

"I know Sam I really do"

"I need to show you"

"With about what 100 candles and a rose?" her voice breaking at the last words

"And a question" Sam added

"Question?" she asked her voice broken

"I'm just going to ask, blurt it out and see where we go from there; Mercy will you marry me?"

"Oh My God Sam, do you mean this?"

"Just like you to answer a question with a question, will you?" he asked pulling a ring box out of his back pocket

"You bet those hot lips and you know what I will" she said _"Oh my man I love him so, he'll never know"_ she sang walking towards him as he grabbed her face and pulled it to him kissing her with such thirst it lasted a full five minutes, when he let go she hugged him unwilling to let go for now "I love you Sam, this ring is beautiful" she said when he opened the box for her to see it she let go for him to put it on her finger and held on again

"Very much what I think when I look at you, I love you more Mercy, my soon to be wife" he smiled "I could bask in this all night but of all the nights Artie's here with some random, nice as she is, I don't really want that stranger to be the first to know our news so can we leave it till Christmas reunion please?" Sam asked

"Secrets I'm going to need hush activity" she laughed

"Everyone else I know would go for money you want sexual favours, what is wrong with you woman?"

"I have this sexy, godlike man that floats my boat twenty four sevens, which means I can't keep my hands, lips or tongue off him" she said making them both laugh

"Let's clean up before they get back" he said still laughing "Keep me laughing" he said as they went round doubting the candles and putting them in boxes, between kisses and touching, the job was done in ten minutes but the smell of candle was rife "Leave two candles out Mercy or they'll catch on"

"I'll get my cherry ones out and then it'll be like my lips are next to yours all night" she said almost skipping off

"Babe you are so random" he said laughing again

"Keeping you laughing" she said waving the candles as she stood up from the cabinet "You just missed an opportunity" she said to his puzzled face "I was bending" she said as he rolled his eyes and laughed

"What is wrong with you tonight?" he asked

"I'm almost a married woman, some guy just proposed obviously thinks I'm wife material and that makes me super happy, problem?

"None" he said grabbing her to him, kissing her again this time getting excited himself "I need these pages turning a bit faster I want into you so bad" he said kissing her again, just then the door knocked "Blockers" they both said and laughed again

"Art my man, come on in just about to make hot drinks, would you guys like one?" Sam asked watching Mercy walk to the kitchen, he knew she was still grinning

"I think we got back on track, yes please" he answered looking at Julie for her reply and she nodded "Julie said a rather loud yes too"

"Two more babe" Sam shouted to the kitchen

"I'll go help" Julie said not waiting for an acknowledgement before she left the room

"Everything alright dude?" Sam asked "I could not believe you told her that in front of us, situation dude situation" he said moving his eyes side to side

"I sort of gave her some of the history around that, she's kind of cool about it but you never know we might get back home and she's all fuck off you know" Artie said shrugging his shoulders

Mercy and Julie came back in with the hot drinks and eats "So how's film school?" Sam asked when they finally settled down

"It's good I met the love of my life, Julie, my grades are fine I'm getting A's actually I mean I take my shit serious you know" Artie said giving his usual grin

"And for you Julie?" Sam asked

"I was doing well until I met up on Artie and he's teaching me how to cut corners in filming and stuff" she said laughing

"But is it working?" Artie asked her

"I must admit it is, no really I love spending time with Artie although he's a bit further down the line in this relationship than I am, but I think I can get there" she said as Artie hugged her "And you two are super nice people I just love your house"

"Enough about us what's up with you Sam?" Artie asked

"Still at MARVEL trying to get a break but it's early days yet so let's see"

"And you Mercy"

"College is going fine I'm on top of that but the studio is trying to turn me into something that I'm not too sure about just now but we have that under control" she said looking at Sam

"You going back for the holidays?" Artie asked

"If we can yeah" Sam said "I can get time off but Mercy goes with the work so it depends on her job really"

"Travel, Arguing, Making up, Food all makes for a tired Artie" he said "Beds calling" he waved and went to bed as Julie took the cups to the kitchen and washed them up Sam and Mercy sat watching while this happened, they went to bed shortly afterwards and all too soon Artie's visit was over, 7 weeks quickly pasted and suddenly it was Christmas break, time to return to Lima, it had been a good six months since they'd seen their parents

"Mercy you packed already come on Babe Dad's expecting us on this flight"

"Sam did you fill the car up?"

"Yes and I took the rubbish out, I took the spare key in, I washed up, you've switched all the sockets off, the rents paid, the bills are paid and …."

"Okay Mr. take the piss, I only asked"

"For the third time, come on beautiful" he laughed

"You're buzzed for seeing everyone again aren't you?" she asked "Is this Sam Evans who said he couldn't wait to see the back of this trifling lot?"

"I'm buzzed, because we get to spend time with our families this time too"

"Does this mean separate beds for the holiday?"

"Yeah but I still got my truck so we can go back to basics if we need to" he laughed "why are you shaking your head babe?"

"I'm remembering those impossible days babe; I'm ready" she said emerging from the bedroom looking like a million bucks

Within 4 hours they were standing at the airport in Lima waiting for Mercy's Dad to turn up "Come here" he said pulling her to him "We're not going to get much of this until next week when we're back in LA" he said kissing her showing his intention

"Put my daughter down" they heard making them jump apart

"Dad" she said running into his arms, with the biggest smile, as he delivered a kiss to her cheek

"Dad" Sam smiled hugging him

"Kurt has been trying to reach you guys, he said it has to be tonight as some families are going away for Christmas" Devon told them

"That's fine" Sam said "I'll see my folks, drop my bags, grab the car and be over for you as soon as, is that okay?" he asked her

"I'm coming in to say hello too Sam; parents" she reminded him

"Oh yeah sorry, I'm excited" he smiled getting his phone out

"What are you doing?" she asked looking at him fidgeting

"Finding out what time we're meeting, why?"

"Nothing" she laughed looking at him still "People we can do without springs to mind" she said as they walked towards the exit. As they approached the car she saw her Mom sitting waiting "Oh hi Mom, you didn't say she was in the car" she turned to her Dad saying as her Mom came out the car arms open hugging Mercy for a long while before grabbing Sam

"Hi Mom" he said, Mercy swore she heard emotion in there but left it, she'd missed them too

"I missed my babies" she said looking at them "Running around the house, sneaking around the house, eating food at night, I miss it all" Marcia said, eventually getting back in the car for the drove to Sam's parent's home

"Coming in?" Sam asked Marcia and Devon

"Mom, Dad we're here" he shouted running towards the house, his parents, seeing the car pull up, came outside to greet him

"Baby we missed you" Rose said hugging him then Mercy, his Dad did the same, Marcia and Devon reached the front porch "Marc, D come in please" Rose said moving Dan out the way and following them in to give hugs and kisses in the TV room

"So what's this about then Sam, we're all here?" his Dad said looking between Mercy and him

"What?" Mercy asked looking around at everyone before her eyes landed on Sam

"Well Mercy and I have some news that we need to share" he said looking at her before looking around the room at their parents

"We do?" she asked

"Candles, conversation, answer?" he told her, suddenly she understood what was happening, she took her chain from under her top and flashed her engagement ring before taking it off the chain and putting it on as Sam spoke telling the parents they were engaged

"What!" Devon said looking at him his tone made Mercy look up, only to find he had a smile on his face "You two know this isn't happening until after Uni and job right?"

"After Uni I can promise Dad but before job may be a bit much" he laughed

"Before Job; who the hell do you think is going to pay for this wedding?" Devon asked

"You" everyone in the room echoed

"That temptation's set in has it?" Devon commented, the look on Sam's face told them everything they needed to know "Hard isn't it?" he said

"We need to hurry up is all I'm saying" Mercy said surprising everyone except Devon

So following the pleasantries Marcia and Rose left for the soup kitchen, Sam and Mercy got freshened up and left for school at about 7.30pm to meet up with the club guys, hugs, hugs, kisses, crying and laughter were shared before everyone settled down to business

"God it just feels like the longest 7 months ever I mean to go from seeing each other every day to 7 months just like that I had serious withdrawal symptoms guys" Blaine said as Kurt nodded in agreement

"I know we got on each other's nerves so damn much in school but it was only you guys I missed" Santana told the group

"I was glad to see the back of you all, well most of you, especially after the hassle, but I did miss you all even you Rachel" Mercy said

"Ditto" Sam said smiling with Mike

"Anyway we're back together so I have a task for us Mr. H isn't here to instruct till tomorrow, so here goes; something we hated in school, but as I'm sure we've all learnt in the past months you really can't always get what you want, Carol singing tis the season and all that" Puck said

"Jessie's filming guys so he sends his apologies" Rachel announced

"I was going to ask" Tina smiled

"So what we just got to go around singing carols?" Sugar asked

"Singing being the operative word here Sug" Artie said getting himself a cut eye from her

Well four songs, not hard yeah so we have to sing one in the school staff room to the teachers, one in the choir room easy, one to those less fortunate than ourselves and one to a theatrical audience, it doesn't matter who sings what as long as it's sung and witnessed and it all has to be done within 24 hours" Puck finished

"Starting when?" Quinn asked

"Starting like 9pm tonight" he replied

"I've got the theatrical audience but we have to go now" Rachel said "I don't know that I can get everyone in but I'll try one witness who wants to come"

"Me" Kurt shouted "You know that's my thing" he said jumping up to follow Rachel

"Pictures" Mercy shouted after them

 **The theatrical performance**

So Rachel and Kurt jumped in Kurt's car and drove to Larkin Bay "What's happening here?" Kurt asked

"Oh my Dads are heading up a charity show for money to give to the performing arts at the school next year, he's got some mighty powerful people in there, I'm going to ask if I can sing to them"

"That would be good can I join in"

"Yeah sure" she said as they stopped outside the venue, she went to the side door and was cleared through security, finding themselves in a room at the side of the kitchen

"Rachel sweetheart what are you doing here?" her Dad came from nowhere asking

"We need a favour Dad we need to sing for your fundraiser is that possible?"

"What right now?"

"Well as soon as possible but tonight yes"

"I've got NYADA, The Actor's Studio and everyone who's anyone out there sweetheart, are you sure?"

"You mean Carmen T is out there?" Kurt asked

"Yes she is"

"I'm not joining in Rachel I think you need to take this on yourself I'm not really warmed up or anything sorry" Kurt said

"That's fine Kurt no pressure"

"Okay I'll go introduce you as a treat" her Dad said leaving the room with them following "My seat's over there Kurt go sit in the audience" he said pointing to the set in question

Le'roy walked out onto the stage to announce her performance "Ladies and Gentlemen a special treat for you a young lady who has benefited from performing arts in schools is here to sing for us tonight please put your hands together for Miss Rachel Berry" she came out introduced her song and sang **"O Holy Night"** while Kurt took pictures of the audience, building and Rachel singing with time and date

 **The Choir room performance**

Back at the choir room everyone was waiting, chatting and having more detailed catch up as they put up the tree

"It's done" Kurt came in waving his mobile phone around showing the pictures to everyone, building excitement before they went back to setting up the tree.

"Mercy what are you doing up there?" Sam asked shocked at seeing her on top of a ladder throwing frost over the tree from behind the piano

"I'm fine Sam, I just thought of a song" she looked around the room saying

"Go for it, but please down from the ladder first" he said as everyone busied around, she started singing **"All I Want for Christmas Is You"**

"Come here you" he smiled when she'd finished the song "How are you teasing me like that"

"Like what?" she asked innocently with a smirk on her face looking so cute he couldn't resist he just kissed her

"Best Christmas ever" they heard Rachel say as they pulled out of their kiss

"But Jessie's not here Rachel how could that be" Mercy asked

"He will be like tomorrow, and we have news" she said

"Have we dried up then folks challenge too much?" Quinn asked

"No our Mom's are doing a stint at the food bank for Christmas doing hot food and that with Sue we could go down there and try singing, if Sue will let us" Sam said looking at Mercy for approval, everyone agreed and left for the food bank to hopefully perform

 **To the less fortunate performance**

Sam went in and asked Sue if they could sing "Not before some of you get round here and serve some food to these people" she replied so Quinn and Sam volunteered to serve for a while until Sue got fed up of them giving out large portions and told them to back off away from the food

Suddenly the door opened, it was Jessie surprising Rachel and everyone else actually "Babe you're here" she jumped up saying, running to him, it was sweet, had a real Christmas feel to it

"Happy Christmas" he said hugging and kissing her before he said hello to everyone else

"This music is making my ears bleed go sing something that's not this" Sue barked at Sam, he gave the nod to the rest of the group, they gathered up as Artie suggested **"Do They Know It's Christmas?**

"Good one" Rachel said, Blaine started the music started "Jessie start us off" she shouted, and they completed their third task, enjoying it actually

"Mercedes can we go back to yours for a while I just don't want this to end and Mom and Dad have visitors tonight otherwise it would be at mine?" Kurt asked

"I haven't even been home yet, let me ask Mom" she told him walking away from the group towards her Mom, her Mom was fine with it so everyone said their goodbyes to the people and left for Mercy's house

 **The Den at Mercy's House**

Remember back in the day when we used to play newsflash Mercy?" Kurt asked laughing as they had settled down with snacks, drinks and Music playing in the background

"Yeah, what brought that back"

"Newsflash?" Sam asked

"Yeah like you know 'did you know that' but we called it newsflash" she told him laughing

"I; well we, have a newsflash" Kurt said looking at Blaine "We're getting married in two weeks' time" he announced to everyone's screams

"Well Newsflash two" Santana said "It's a double wedding cos Britt and I are tying that particular knot too" she announced getting more screams

"Are you all sure about this?" Artie asked

"Yes" they all said together, like they were fed up of being asked the question

"Well I need to sing you all a song on that day Mercy you care to join me for this awesome double double" Artie said

"If it's a good song I will Art" she smiled "I guess we have a newsflash of our own to be honest we got engaged about 7 weeks ago" she smiled hugging Sam as she made their announcement

"I knew it" Artie banged the side of his chair saying "that candle smell in the house Julie said something had gone down, congratulations you two" to everyone echoing his last words

"What's this game newsflash?" Puck asked

"Yeah if you got news share it Bro" Sam said

"Well newsflash Quinn and I finally got it together, after the Beth thing we didn't think there was any way back for us, but I don't know we met up about 6 weeks ago in Lima she's just split with Joe and I was well, being me, we just realised we're running around looking for copies of each other with all the bad bits taken out, so we started making a lifetime plan" Puck finished

"We obviously don't know where this is going but it feels right and it could be our forever" Quinn said looking into his eyes

"Wow everyone is on the move relationship wise" Mike said "Well newsflash Tina and I have set a date for our wedding it's not till 2 years time but our traditional families need that kind of structure and it gives us time to get our education out the way, so we're engaged as of maybe the day after we finished school" Mike smiled hugging her

"Newsflash" Sugar said "I'm in love with Artie but he refuses to acknowledge all my subtle hints so I'm putting it out there for him to deal with and if nothing comes of this you are all witnesses that it wasn't for the want of trying on my part sorry Turrets" she looked around saying

"It's not that I don't notice your hints Sugar it's just that I always seem to be with someone else whenever you make them, I have to ignore them out of respect for the person I'm with, but luckily for you today I'm free and your free so let's see where this thing can go girl, Newsflash" Artie said wheeling over to her

"Newsflash" Rachel said showing her ring to the group "2 weeks ago in Vegas, spur of the moment thing, but it will last a lifetime I'm Mrs. St James now"

"Oh My God" Mercy said covering her mouth "Congratulations girl" she said getting up to hug her as the girls crowed around Rachel to get the low down

"Dude congratulations" the guys said to Jessie as they gave him a group hug and then individually said what they wanted to him

"Dude's all this love is good, but we still have one challenge left to go and we need to do this as early in the morning as we can because Blaine, Kurt, Santana and Brittany are off to Florida for their 10 days before the date thing, Quinn and Puck are off to New Hampton to see her Dad, Mike and Tina are off to Compton to see his Grandparents grave for some reason at Christmas" he looked at Mike puzzled "And I'm off to get acquainted with Sugar for the whole of the holidays" Artie said

"You two going to do anything else but stay in bed all holiday?" Puck asked looking at Sam and Mercy

"What is this perception that Mercy and I sleep all day?" Sam asked

"Not sleeping Dude sexing" Puck said laughing

"You two are just so wrapped up all the while, it's like so obvious that's all you do" Jessie butted in

Sam looked at Mercy and smiled before looking up and announcing "If you must know Mercy and I are virgins and we plan on staying that way until we're married"

"Get the fuck out of here dude, you guys have been together for like 4 years" Blaine said

"Yeah and we sleep in the same bed, in our parents houses and all of that because they know we're saving ourselves for marriage" he replied

"That's how you did that, I always wondered" Kurt said smiling

"Wondered what?" Mercy frowned at him asking

"How Mom and Dad Jones allowed Sam upstairs and all that when I know how strict they are, they just let him run round the house" Kurt said

"Yeah I wondered the same about Mercedes running around Sam's house" Quinn smiled

"So love is really love then?" Blaine asked Sam

"I told you I did, didn't I"

"You know Dude I take my hat off to you, that first day you came to school you asked me about her and I told you nothing I don't know why that was but I didn't, I suppose I was protective of that particular club girl, anyway somehow you got your information and you pursued, you got and you held onto the girl of your dreams" Jessie patted his back saying

"I suppose he got that information from me" Puck said "met him in the shower told him I was going to knock him the fuck out if he made advances and he asked to join the club, after hearing him sing we all told him who to keep away from even dared him to speak to Mercedes Jones"

"Yeah I remember that" Mike laughed

"Remember the only name he could remember before meeting everyone" Puck asked

"Mercedes Jones" the lads shouted before everyone laughed

"And we knew he was hooked even offered him a body bag, hey Dude you're the man" Puck said shaking his hand "I respect you for respecting the Diva my sister from another set of parents" he said hugging Mercy

"I fell in love with this woman watching you all sing on the steps out there, you guys singing _'There's nothing I can't do'_ he sung and she's staring at me singing _'Yeah'_ telling me yeah she was feeling me too, right in my face" he laughed "Put me right up there and" he looked at her saying "She's kept me there ever since" he kissed her nose

"All of that in one song?" Jessie asked

"No, in one look" he laughed

"Magical isn't it?" Blaine asked looking at Kurt "Love I mean"

"Yeah" everyone mumbled looking at their other halves, shortly after that everyone promised to be at the school for 7.45 in the morning for the dreaded staff room performance

Weird for Sam and Mercy spending the night alone for the first time in like 7 month, he sent his texts goodnight and then good morning, before making his way over to fetch her for the performance

"This is so like old times Sam I miss it ,but I really don't want it back I didn't get any sleep last night I wasn't home"

"What you miss our bed?"

"Our bed with you in it babe, I missed home" she said putting his free arm around her

"I know what you meant babe, I was just trying to lighten the mood, I didn't sleep at all either" he said kissing her forehead "this drive seemed a lot longer before" he said as they pulled up outside the school

"Park over there by Kurt's car" she pointed out as he made his way across and parked

"What do you think we're going to sing?" he asked as they walked into the school

"Santa Claus is coming to town, Oh Hanukkah, jingle bell rock or something stupid like that" she said

"Away in a Manger, Have yourself a Merry little Christmas, please God no" he laughed, pretending to fall to the floor

"Our first school kiss" he said as they passed her locker, kissing her again, seconds later they entered the choir room

 **'The Staff room' teacher's performance**

"Morning all we're just waiting for Santana and Brittany, Puck and Quinn and Artie then we can start so entertain yourselves until they get here" Kurt said

"If they had given us a private place to entertain ourselves I could have woken you up properly" Sam whispered in her ear she turned and kiss him deep, he didn't expect it, and with not seeing her last night, he sunk into it pulling her in "I didn't realise how much I missed you last night" he said when she let him up for air looking at himself, before pulling her back into him

"So do we agree to agree?" she asked

"Agree to what?" he frowned

"Not to turn each other on in the presence of company" she told him, smiling as she walked off to go speak to Tina, despite his attempts to grab her back for shield

'Okay agreed' he texted her across the room, she looked back at him, seeing him struggling to conceal himself 'but that game you just brought turned me on more, HELP' he wrote, she read the text, smiled and went back over to shield him, he just grabbed hold of her and sat quietly waiting

"So where's Jessie?" Tina asked

"At home sleeping he travelled for 28 hours to be here yesterday" Rachel informed them

"And Artie" Tina looked at Sugar asking

"I heard he and Brittany were off on some measuring thing this morning apparently she wants him to be her best man" Sugar told everyone as Santana entered the room nodding agreement with her statement

"Oh well I guess they do have history" Kurt said "But we have Lauren" he said smiling at Sugar checking the fuck you face on Santana as he realised what he'd said

"Okay people everyone is finally here" Kurt said cutting his eye at the late comers "So Mr. H will introduce us we'll be singing **Welcome Christmas** he reckons it's a pleaser, and remember as soon as we finish out of there, because Sue won't be pleased"

"Let's do this" Puck said as the guys did their thing in agreement,marching towards the staff room, Mr. H had set the chairs up and got all the teachers attention, he did his little speech and then the singing started

"That felt good" Puck said when they finished and got back to the choir room "I expect good things this Christmas"

"Lauren what are you doing with yourself since school?" Puck asked her as they hugged

"I'm still doing the wrestling thing big time I've had some major fights but nothing that floats my boat like that one I had with you back in school" she said laughing as Santana came towards them

"Lauren" Santana said slowly "Nice to see you?" she asked walking slowly

"You're safe Lopez I got no beef with you today" Lauren laughed "Just came in to see everyone not even stopping I got to be ready for a fight tomorrow in Main" she said looking at Puck

"Did you come to see the Puckster?" she asked

"Yep heard Quinn and he were making a go of it, thought I'd pass by and wish him luck you know, I know how long he's wanted that so good luck" she said looking at Puck, he pulled her for a hug

"Thanks Lauren, and its nice to see you, thanks for thinking of us" he said before looking around the room for Quinn "Hon we need to get going, we'll miss our flight" he shouted when he found her

"Coming" she smiled as she finished writing her address down for Mercy "Make sure you visit" she said pointing at her as she walked away. Eventually everyone left promising to attend the double wedding, Sam and Mercy went to the lake for a while before heading back to Mercy's parents house for lunch and then after playing games and catching up with the family, leaving to get to Sam's house for dinner and games with the twins and adult conversations with his parents. The extended holiday went pretty fast with visits to Lima Bean and the Mall seeing the teachers and sitting in on Club sessions, watching the new ones preparing for Sectionals

"I miss this" Mercy said as she sat watching them excited about getting the performance right

"We'll have this again one day, then you'll be happier" he hugged her in smiling into her neck

"I'm happy enough Sam, you make me happy"

"Come on we'll miss our flight" he jumped up saying waving to the club guys, they were back in LA eight hours later. Two weeks later they were all sitting in the hotel in Florida waiting for the Brides and grooms to appear

"Well folks this thing has gone all out of proportion Dad's decided he wants to do the ceremony, Britt has decided that Artie can't sing and be best man so she wants Rachel to be her Best Woman and Satan wants Tina, then Blaine and I want Sam and I'm trying to choose between Mike and Jessie"

"Jessie can't make it sorry Kurt" Rachel told him

"Filming?" Kurt asked

"Yes sorry"

"Okay my choice is made for me then Mike will you?"

"No problem"

"And there's no hen or stag, we have a barn to get ready for the ceremony and do, apparently Brittany was conceived in it and her parents have insisted that the ceremony takes place there" Kurt said rolling his eyes

"Everyone has a dress or suit in the back so don't worry about anything" Blaine added as he walked in "Kurt's the party organiser so follow his lead" he finished "And hello everyone" he slipped in at the end, everyone standing with their mouths ajar, taking in the fact that they'd come to work instead of attend a wedding

"Jump" Kurt shouted clapping his hands as everyone made themselves busy doing something to make the day happen

A few hours later the barn was ready and everyone was suited and booted, Mercy and Artie had agreed on a song, Kurt's Dad gave the nod and the singing started for the couples to enter the room, everyone stood as they sung **"At Last"** Sam was looking at Mercy for nearly the whole song and had to keep catching himself and remember there was a wedding going on

Everyone clapped the beautiful rendition of the song, the entrance of the couples, shortly afterwards the vows were said by both parties Bert announced them to be wife and wife and husband and husband and gave permission for the kiss. The girls done a song and there was a few slow dances and speeches before the couples left for their honeymoons and the day after everyone left for home.

So the holidays and the wedding were over and they were back in LA Sam back at MARVEL and Mercy back at the studio and still being told what to sing so for yet another night Sam sat listening to her moaning about her producer

"Do you want to leave that place Mercy?" he asked as she lay on the couch on his chest

"No I want them to recognise that I have game too"

"Well shout it don't just give attitude tell them you have a song and sing it to them, you keep telling me to take the bull by the horns, push myself ahead, take a leaf out of your book babe"

"Your right and I will one day" she told him, he wasn't convinced but he didn't want to push it

A week later he popped into the studio something he never did because they tried to keep work separate from home life and that was one way they'd agreed that could happen. Mercy was in the middle of singing the song when she looked up and saw him standing in the mixing room

"Sam what are you doing here?" she asked stopping the musicians from playing

"I came to hear your song" he said "I've heard so much about it" he smiled

"Who is this Mercedes?" Greg asked walking into the room

"This is Sam my fiancé" she said still looking at him wondering why he'd come to her place of work "Sam that's Greg my Manager and Earl on the drums, Dean on the Guitar and Trevor on the base Guitar oh and this is Simon on the piano" she carried on as Sam looked around smiling as she spoke

"Sam" Greg said shaking his hand "What can we do for you?"

"I just came to hear my fiancée sing, hopefully a song for me"

"Mercy you never told me you was dealing with a w..." Greg started to say "We'll have this conversation later" he shook his head saying "Take 24 and get it right this time"

Mercy tried the song again but the words didn't say anything she wanted to say and the tune wasn't anything either she just couldn't get into it

"I think I see the problem" Sam said when Greg stopped her for the 25th time

"Do you know about music?" Greg laughed

"Well a bit but I know a lot about Mercy" he told him

"I got to see this. What do you suggest?" Greg asked, a laugh in his voice "I mean we've only been trying for 7 weeks, so I'd love to see what can you do"

"Can I?" Sam asked, pointing to the booth, Greg nodded a yes, he went in, grabbed her hand "Babe sing to me, this is your chance, I need you to sing to me, whatever you want from the heart" he said kissing her before returning to the mixing room

She looked at him for a while before grabbing her bag and giving Simon her music, he eventually started playing her tune as she sang **"Colorblind"** with so much conviction Greg stood and listened to all the song before he commented

"Mercedes that was fucking beautiful girl" he said, before turning to Sam "What did you say to her to make her do that?"

"It's not rocket science Greg just tell her to sing something she feels"

"I just want her to put a little heart into the songs I give her to sing can you make her do that?"

"That's where you're going wrong Greg you find someone like Mercy and you don't mould her, you make a mould for her" he said Mercy's face telling him he'd pissed Greg off in saying that

"Okay visit over" Greg suddenly said very loudly "And tell you boyfriend this is not a family and friends visiting venue" he told her while Sam was standing next to him, that pissed Sam off and Mercy was left to deal with the both of them now.

"Okay" she came running into the room saying, watching as Sam tipped his head to Greg as he walked out

"Hopefully we won't have this talk again" he said as he walked out, Mercy totally speechless

"Babe can you keep a lid on, this is my job please?" she asked him knowing that he was marking Greg's card, smiling when he finally cut his stare, kissed her and left "I'll see you later babe love you" he said as if that shit didn't just go down

"I love you more babe" she said as she watched him out the door, thinking that was all sorts of he man sexy, before she want back in the studio

"Mercedes I know you know this but, that white boy shit has to stop you know this right?"

"Why?"

"Because you're trying to be a Diva, and Diva's don't have white boys with blond frigging hair and green eyes hanging on their arms"

"Sam and I have been together since we were 17 and we plan on getting married as soon as we finish college" she told him

"Baby days are over now girl you want this or him but you ain't going to get the two together in this life"

"I might as well walk now then" she told Greg grabbing her bag and coat

"What! for the white boy are you mad?" he asked

"For the boy Greg, for the boy why is everything colour with people, why is it people always see something different and hate it, why can they not see something beautiful and smile and leave it the hell alone?" she asked

"What's beautiful about a white boy?"

"He treats me right, makes me feel like a princess, gets on with my family, he's a good Christian and he loves me"

"You can get all that from a brother" Earl piped up

"And you can get all that from one sister, so why do you have all those, girls coming up in here every day if you so happy" she asked turning to Greg to carry on, they were attacking her man and shit they were going to get it, now she was pissed "And why you come to work every day treating me like a damn slave to your music not even taking the time to look at anything I want to do?" she paused looking at him before carrying on "If your woman was treating you right you'd treat me better"

"My woman treats me alright sometimes"

"Yeah well my man makes me feel great all the time, I come into work every day with a smile and I go home with a smile because I know what's waiting, we don't play away on each other and he listens to me when I have something to say"

"But why a white man Mercedes?" Greg asked

"I'm not against black men Greg, I get on well with everyone but the man I fell in love with just happened to be white, I'm not going to turn away from how I feel just because of the colour of someone's skin, I don't know why you all think you can have a say in my life, it's my life" she looked around saying

"So you want people to walk around talking about you and your white boy for the rest of your life?" Earl asked

"I don't care if that's all they have to talk about their lives must be pretty sad and that's their bad, meanwhile I will be blissfully happy and that's the end of this conversation about my private life, unless you want me to get Sam in here to argue it out with him and he thinks with his fists and asks questions after" she laughed

"You'll learn girl, that white boy better be worth it"

"Oh he is don't you worry about us"

"Can I have that song again Mercedes?"

"Well you could but it wouldn't be any better than the cut I just gave you"

"Okay that's a wrap" Greg said making everyone laugh

A month later Mercy was doing well at the studio, she was well on the way to getting her first album finished, 3 more songs to add but she was having problems getting a fresh sound

"I'm at a block Sam, I'm fucked, I'm going to miss my deadline, I know it"

"Something will come babe it always does when you're under pressure" he brushed her cheek saying "by the way Santana and Brittany are coming to LA for some show or something Brittany's in, they asked if they could stay overnight and catch up?"

She turned so slowly he knew he was going to hear it "Have you fucking invited them?" she asked jumping up off the couch

"No babe I know better, they asked"

"So why did they call you and not me I'm not feeling this" she warned, he could see her argument, but he didn't want to be in the middle of it, he took her phone up, while she carried on ranting, and called Santana "I told her I'd get you to call her back when you came down" he said handing her, her phone

"Hello Santana how are you guys?"

"Fine, thanks for getting back to us"

"I'm kind of shocked that Sam still has your number"

"Has he? I don't have his I called your phone, he gave you the message I'm assuming?"

"Oh yeah, he did, you guys are coming when?"

"Tomorrow night, is that alright, sorry about the short notice"

"Oh that's fine"

"We can bring you some tickets to the show can you guys do that, tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah tickets sure that would be good see you tomorrow then" she said looking up at Sam as he stood over her "Bye" she said closing the call down

"Now can we have that conversation again please?" he asked

"Yeah sorry" she smiled shamefully "Santana just called my phone, which you answered so you called her back for me and she's coming tomorrow afternoon with Brittany for a night show at the Grand and then they're back to Mexico on Saturday morning so, they only have the afternoon with us, so how about lunch?" she asked putting a smile on it, as he fell onto the couch next to her

"Not if you've got me down for sleeping with them between courses"

"Sam" she whined looking at him "I said sorry, how about this, I promise no jealous stuff tomorrow"

"I love your jealous stuff babe" he told her pulling her back across him as he spread out on the couch "give me some of that jealous" he kissed her giggling as he, moved her panties across and found her place "God is that how jealous you were just for names I'm imagining swimming pools tomorrow babe" he laughed watching her as he brought her pleasure

"You like my jealous do you?" she giggled as she got off him totally pleasured "That day, you know the one you came to the Studio?" she asked, he said nothing just watched her bring her game "Greg had a conversation with me, told me to get rid of you for my career" she stared at him for a while before carrying in "I've considered it and yeah I think..." she said looking back at a socked Sam, his mind telling him no way could she be ready to say what he told her would never happen, but before he could say anything she carried on talking "I've made my mind up, you said I'd never have to choose between you and what I wanted, you lied" she told him as he made to get up, but she signalled for him to sit down "Don't come near me Sam let me speak this is hard" his face changed from sex, through confused, into beg and was now set in furious, his fists balled and his eyes red with anger

"Babe don't break my heart" he begged, his way of asking her not to say it

"I wouldn't dare, I'd break my own first" she said

"No babe I don't want you to do that either"

"Sam would you love me as much if I only got half way to where I want to be?" she asked having done full circle around the room

"I love you unconditionally babe" he told her now he was sitting back in his original spot

"I choose …. "

"No babe don't do this we can work something out, move Managers, go somewhere else, do something else with music but don't do this don't choose"

"But you don't know what I'm going to choose"

"It's not who or what you choose babe it's the fact that you've had to choose, I don't want you doing that"

"Well I told them I choose to do this and my music and people better start listening to what I'm sending out there for them to take notice of and not my private life because I don't give a shit what they think" Sam burst into a breathe which felt like it had been waiting forever to come out "You angry babe?" she asked

"Fucking angry?" he asked through clenched teeth "Trick question yeah? How fucking dare he, I want to kill him, I feel like going up there right now, I'm so fucking mad" he got up shouting

She smiled before walking up to him, pulled his head down to hers kissing him until he took notice "Now me I like your fucking angry sex" she smiled, undoing his trousers and pushing him back on the couch, he was still angry but he smiled, how did he forget, she gamed

"Babe that just wasn't funny" he said as he relaxed into what she was doing

"It wasn't a joke babe it was true but I dealt with it" he didn't answer her, he needed her back where she'd been he was ready to explode

The next day Santana and Brittany turned up about 12.30pm, Mercy was home waiting for them she showed them around the apartment and called Sam twenty minutes later he was home

"We'll go out for lunch have a catch up and then you can come to the studio with me if you want" Mercy told them

"I'd love that" Santana said excited

"I've had enough of studio's" Brittany said "Anything else to do around here" she asked looking at Sam

"Sorry I've just got lunch and then I'm back to work" he told her looking at Mercy "There's a good park, museum, shops" he suggested

"What do you do at work?" she looked at Sam asking

"Animation you know comics and things"

"That sound like fun can I come with you and have a look at what the man does?"

"Well no Mercy hasn't even been to my workplace, we try to keep the two lives separate" he told her sneak looking at Mercy, smiling in part for her expression

"I'm sure you could give her an hour or half an hour, and then send her over in a taxi to us" Mercy said reluctantly

"Okay we have a plan" Santana smiled getting up "And don't forget to use the tickets Britt's dancing so it's always good" she said as she hugged Sam and then Brittany, waiting for Mercy she finally got sorted and gave her hugs, her face telling him she wasn't happy, then they parted company.

"Mercy and Santana made their way to the studio "I'm looking for a fresh sound at the minute so I'm in a bit of worm hole"

"Maybe I could help we loved sounding off each other at school maybe the memory will help" Santana said

"We can try I'll speak to Greg" she said as they stepped into the studio

"Greg this is Santana a friend from School"

"More visitors Mercedes and white again" Greg laughed

"I'm black hispanic actually and if Trou... I mean Sam ever heard you talking to my girl like that you'd be for the high jump" Santana told him

"Everyone holds this Sam guy on a pedestal don't they?" he commented but Santana picked it up

"Do you know him?" she asked

"I met him but I don't know him" he replied

"If you knew him you'd know the only thing he really doesn't suffer fools about is his girl he would kill for her, he doesn't like her upset, angry, sad or, the biggie, disrespected he will go all out on anyone for her even me in the past so don't go there I'm advising you"

"But can he bring it?" Greg smiled flexing his muscles

"Man works out every day, plays football, was the Quarterback at school, was scouted but chose another path and he is built like a brick, I've seen him knock a 17 stone man out with one blow" Santana carried on to say "You go test if he can bring it"

"Well hello there" Earl said as he walked in the room

"Hello" Santana said looking between Mercy and him

"Santana this is Earl" Mercy said pointing to him and then said to Earl "Santana school friend"

"Well girl you look…."

"Let me stop you right there, I'm married happily and newly thank you very much" Santana said

"So Santana is going to try and help me get my groove back so can we do a little warm up?" Mercy asked

"Yeah just for fun anything to get your mind working and your chords warmed up" Greg agreed

So Mercy and Santana found their notes and started humming first then singing **'Doo Wop (That Thing)'**

"That sounded fresh ladies I could do with more of that" Greg said so they messed about with that and **'River Deep, Mountain High'** for about another hour before Santana's phone rang and it was Britt arriving.

"Yeah just knock the door someone will let you in I'm ready now anyway" Santana said into her phone and about as minute later the door knocked, Mercy went to let Brittany in

As she walked to the door her phone bleeps she'd had a text from Sam 'I bet you're so wet right now I can't wait for tonight' with a smily face, making her laugh

"Well I have to go folks nice meeting you all" Santana said "And this is my wife Brittany" she continued as Britt walked up to her for a kiss

"Sam's place is really good you should go Mercy, he's doing some exciting stuff" she said hugging her as she spoke

"Wait you're Brittany S Pearce the dancer" Simon said as he walked in the studio

"Yes that's me" she smiled as Greg looked on quizzed

"Snoop Dog, Beyonce, Rheanna, Lady Gaga videos"

"Yep one and the same Brittany"

"Mercy you have famous friends?" Simon said

"Well I think she needs to let you into a secret Jessie St James, the actor is in our crew as well as Mike Chang, the dancer and Blaine Anderson, the other actor and Rachel Berry, Funny Girl yeah if you've heard of Britt you've heard of them and if I tell you that Mercedes here is the best of our bunch you'd know you were wasting your time trying to get her to be what you want instead of bringing to the front what she is" Santana said "Mercedes we're going to have to go now but hopefully we'll get time after the show tonight" Santana said air kissing her with a hug

"And Mercedes give these people another month if they're not on your page let them go their holding you back babe" Brittany said hugging her before they left

"Tonight" Mercy called after them

"Well Miss Jones dark horse friends with benefits hey?"

"Yes Greg and they are all white except Santana, Mike, Tina and Me so you don't want to get to know them" she replied cutting her eye as she went back to the booth

They attended the show and Brittany was fabulous, life went on for the next three years while Mercy attended and finished college, made music three albums two with Greg before moving to Star Music a bigger label with more opportunities, she had done all the studio stuff and knew she needed to take the next step.

 **Year 7**

Sam's internship ended and he had been to an interview for a job at MARVEL but was pepped at the post by Dean another intern that he had been in competition with all his intern life

Sam walked into the living room to see Mercy sitting on the sofa with her legs crossed and a vacant look on her face

"Hi Babe" he said going for a kiss

"Hi babe how did it go?"

"Dean got it, so I'm at a loose end for now, but I'll work at the shop until another position comes up and anything else in between you know I'm not work shy"

"I know babe and I'm sorry about that, I…"

"What do you want to eat?" he asked getting up

"Babe I need to talk to …" Mercy said tapering off as he disappeared into the kitchen. She sat for a while listening to his clatter around in the kitchen before she decided to get up and go speak to him "Sam this is important pleas…" she stopped when she saw him crying in the kitchen hurrying over to him "Babe there'll be other jobs, you can do anything, don't let that place define you" she said holding him as he cried.

"I'm not crying about me babe" he said when he collected himself "Your leaving me I know your leaving me I felt it when I came in"

"They want me to do a Mall tour babe for like 6 months it's to promote my album, don't you want me to go?" she asked filling up

"You must go, I'm happy for you honestly I am I'm fighting my jealous babe, I'll be fine soon"

"Jealous of what me going on a Mall tour?" she asked surprised

"No other people seeing you more than me, for what? 6 months" he said forcing a laugh "Sad I am" he said laughing more

"You're my sad I am" she said hugging him more "Let's get something to eat and because you're not working just yet you can come to my first one on Friday" she said as they made dinner Mercy explained how Brittany would be dancing while Artie video's and Rachel, Blaine and Kurt were coming down so they would be able to celebrate after "And Tina said she might get here too" she said trying to bring some excitement

"Yeah" he said kissing her forehead before turning to the cooker to finish the dinner

"Babe, your phone's ringing" she shouted through to him picking it up and walking back towards the kitchen "It's Mr H" she said handing it to him

"Mr. H, how are you?" he said cheerier than he had been all evening

"Do what" he said down the phone excitedly "Call you what?" he looked at Mercy confused saying "I can get to you maybe next week for a while let me speak to Mercy and I'll get back to you" he said clicking the phone off

"What?" she asked standing there wide mouthed

"Mr. H wants me to go to Lima and Coach the club for a school year for Nationals, he's off for some reason"

"Perfect at least you'll be with the parents while I'm away I'll feel better, you won't be lonely"

"Your parents are not you Mercy" he told her with a frown

"I know but my bed is all me and you can sleep in it when you want" she said "We can get back to phone sex and films what do you say

"I say it's still not you" he said flatly

"Being back at School teaching kids to sing that'll be a buzz and Nationals that's a big responsible job Sam" her eyes beaming

"Yeah that would be good I'd want to join in" he laughed

"You're the boss you could do that" she laughed "Do it Sam"

"Okay, I will"

"Call him back" she grabbed his phone telling him

"Okay, when can I go?"

"If I'm gone for six months and your gone for a year let's scrap this place get our proper home when we finish everything and we know where we are"

"We love our home" he said with a sad face

"It's a student flat Sam and we ain't students any more"


	5. Chapter 5

So he made the call and set things up to start work as the Coach for the club in two weeks' time, they sorted the flat deposit, checked on the removal guy, closed down his shop job and suddenly it was Friday. Mercy was starting her Mall tour and he was nervous about it, coming down the escalator he clung onto her as he looked below and saw the crowd waiting

"You'll be fine" he said hugging her in "Do your thing" he commented as he let her go at the bottom of the escalators, she went to the camera first and then on the stage releasing the first song from her album **'Shaking my head'** he stood watching all the guys screaming and grabbing for her, thinking I can't do this I'll be in prison in a week, _be brave for her_ he told himself putting a false smile on it, but hell did she look good out there

"That was brilliant Mercy" he went running onstage to tell her, hugging her just tight enough for everyone to know he was her significant other "You're going to do really well, please do me one favour?" he looked in her eyes asking "Just hurry back to me"

"I will" she said as she hugged him

"Did I miss it?" Tina asked as she came in behind Blaine

"Oh T she just finished" Blaine told her watching her physically slump

"Tina thanks for coming, I know you missed the show but I'm glad you're here we can make a night of it" she hugged her saying

"Who's that Sam's talking to?" Tina asked, Mercy's attention held as she watched him talking to a woman

"I don't know" she said still looking at the woman, Sam looked at her shrugging his shoulders when she looked at him indicating he didn't know her either, content with his communication she got engulfed by Kurt, Blaine and Rachel's conversation as she walked forward, suddenly remembering that Artie was still filming her.

"Mercy!" Sam shouted as she was being led out by their friends "Mercy" he said when he got close to her "Can I have a word please" he said grabbing her hand and she nodded a yes "That woman is from Treasure Trailz Modelling Company and she wants me to do a shoot today she says she likes my abs what do you think?" he asked

"Do you want to do it?"

"Well I don't see any harm in doing it, as a one off that is, I know you're not down with the pawing thing but it's just my abs and it's just today you can come if you want"

"I trust that you love me Sam and these lot are here so one of us needs to keep them entertained I'll see you later message me and Sam" she said waiting for him to look at her "I love you" she kissed him saying

"I love you more"

He went back to Miss Darling and agreed to do the shoot, followed them in his car to the venue where there were 4 other men all auditioning for the same part, they were given a prep talk, some girls in swimwear came dancing out and they were asked to keep Miss Darling wet to Sam's horror, before he had time to really think into it the music started and he got into strutting his stuff to **'Girls on Film'**

 _"What the fuc…"_ he said as his head hit the wood arm of the random couch _'did she just push me and what the fuck is she doing on top of me'_ he thought as he lay stunned at this woman's actions she was almost laying on top of him telling him he had the part

"You are way too sexy, you have sex seeping out of you" she grinned like a cat, that face on Mercy meant business and he wasn't having any of hers today or any day

"Don't be scared, anything can happen in here" she looked around saying, still on top of him "And nobody would need to know" she smiled

"I'd know" he looked at her saying, there was nowhere else he could look and to get her off him now she'd most definitely land on the floor, which wouldn't look good

"I can see your up for this, Sam is it?" she leaned into him, her lips trying to touch his as he moved his head to the side _'She doesn't even know my damn name'_ "You want sex Sam" she told him, her breath hitting his face with every word

"Maybe it's because my fiancée and I are waiting for marriage before we have sex" he blurted out _'why did I tell her that?'_ he thought _'because she needs to now I'm taken'_ he answered his thought, realising she'd lifted off him, he rolled off the couch, got his phone out his jacket pocket 'Mercy you need to come to me now' he wrote with the address 'this bitch is on Holy Trinity heat' he wrote _'and I don't need it'_ he thought, 15 minutes later Mercy was in the car park 'what's up babe I'm outside' she wrote and he went out to get her

"15 minutes Sam and then I'm ready to start" Miss Darling shouted as she watched him pace about before exiting the studio

Sam opened the door to find Mercy standing on the other side and hugged her "Mercy there was about 15 almost naked women dancing around us and then she said we had to strut around and make her wet, what the fuck, then I was singing along with the song and strutting next thing I know she's on top of me telling me I got the job, wants to get on my lips and nobody has to know, I want to leave but I got the fucking job and all I could think was she's going to try to put her lips on me and you said you'd rescue me in that situation so I called you, and..."

"Sam stop" she was laughing initially but when she saw his face she sobered up, he was really freaking about all this "Okay what's it going to look like if I come in there now?"

"Like I called my girlfriend to come watch me"

"And you're alright with that?"

"I'm fine with that" he said pulling her inside "Miss Darling meet my girlfriend Mercy she's going to wait for me in here, strange area you know I feel better with her in here instead of in the car" he said as he sat her down, near his clothes. The shoot went on for over 3 hours, afterwards he got dressed and they left the studio with only a telephone number and Miss Darling's name

"We've got to get back and get dressed I think we have two things to celebrate tonight" she told him getting excited

"Where we going?"

"Don't freak, but Blaine's choosing, it should be fun"

"We're going to a club? Is that what your telling me look I love Blaine and Kurt, Santana and Brittany platonic love I mean, but I draw a line Mercy, why didn't you tell them I didn't want to do clubs?"

"Sorry Sam everyone was into it and I thought if the worst comes to the worst you'd play some music, I know you're going to sit there all night letting us know you don't approve aren't you?"

"People dancing around the place, they'll be on poles and on furniture and everything and I'll be watching the almost sex activities of people all over the place Mercy you know I'm not good at clubs"

"Babe it's one night"

"One night, just for you okay?"

"Thank you babe" she kissed him saying, he saw her into her car, got in his own and followed her home.

Everyone else was already dressed for the evening "Come on you two get dressed quick" Kurt said as they came through the door

"Okay, Okay" Mercy laughed pulling Sam through the living area into the bedroom

They got to the club and Sam was quietly freaking out "You're not singing in there Mercy"

"What?" she spun round asking "Are you seriously going to be telling me what to do?"

"I mean please don't sing in here tonight Mercy" he looked at her asking, half his mind seeing some of these guys pawing at her

"I wasn't going to, anyway I think Rachel's more on a buzz about this than us, just leave them to it, I'll tell you what if you get into the music I'll have a little sing" she smiled. As she'd predicted he sat around for most of the night although he had to admit the music was good and there was a few times he was tempted to get up and have a dance. There were people on poles, dancing on furniture and some excessive PDA, just as he'd expected, but he forged through and eventually went to play the set with the DJ as he heard his tune of the month **'Pumping Blood'** came through the speaker, Mercy sang a bit and really got into it when she saw him up there. All he'd wanted to do all night was be close to her, they were going to split up for nearly six months soon, but their friends had made sure they spent as little time together as possible

"Don't they know you're going on tour in a week?" he asked her, when they finally stood together dancing

"Sam this is one night please babe and it's spent now, let's look forward" she said kissing him

So they got through that night and spent the rest of the week inseparable until he went to the airport to go to Lima, she broke down several times but eventually they let each other go, then she was on her Mall tour there was a lot of crying calls at first and then they got settled into sad through to we need to deal with this to it's only 3 months and then the countdown started till they would be back together.

"Mr. H isn't looking too well Mercy I think something is seriously wrong with him but he's not saying he's coming into class less and he's being sick a lot too"

"Oh my god Sam, that doesn't sound good at all, and he's saying nothing?"

"Nothing"

"Keep an eye on him, let me know if he gets any worse I mean seriously worse and I'll be there, I'll pray for him"

3 more months went by, it was time for Mercy to come home Sam woke up that morning with a burst of something not energy more like excitement, he'd been training the new kids in stage presence and got a song down and talked Mr. H into letting him sing a song with the kids. He went over to Mercy's parent's house to put some surprises in her room then went to the airport to fetch her.

"Babe" he said with his arms wide open when she came through the gates

"Babe I'm home" she said falling into his arms "I can't believe I'm here" she said looking up at him for a second before his mouth caught hers and stayed there for a good while just tasting bringing back memories "Cherries" she laughed "I need those lips all over me babe"

"I need yours all over me too babe" he ate into her neck saying

"Down boy" she laughed "did you say you had to go into school this morning, can I come?" she asked, closing her eyes for where his mind had taken that comment, as they got into the car, surprisingly he drove to school

"Yeah sorry we're still recruiting so it's going to take a while to knit, I think Kurt, Rachel, Santana, Quinn and Brittany are there, Tina said she was coming down too, there just seems to always be someone here I think I heard Blaine say he was coming down too, I can't keep up. I think everyone's just really bombed out about Mr. H's health" he said as they walked towards the auditorium "Oh they're singing" he said as he turned the corner "that's Jane and Mason" he whispered as they stayed outside the room listening to a mash up of **'Will You Love Me Tomorrow / Head Over Feet'**

"You need to stop talking, what's up?" she looked up at him asking

"Glad to have you back" he kissed her nose saying as they looked back to the singers in the auditorium

"They're good together Sam" she told him as they finally walked in, now the song had finished, to greet the others

"Folks this is Mercy Jones one of the best vocalist we have in club and she's hopefully, going to coach you for just a week and believe me, you will win Nationals" he told the new guys "I'll talk to you later" he whispered in her ear as he walked towards the group. After the others got together to talk about their concerns about Mr. H

"It's a bit late today we'll go tomorrow afternoon to see him shall we?" Quinn suggested, everyone agreed. They were all shocked to see this weak man laying in bed telling them about living their dreams, being true to themselves and looking out for each other, they sung his signature tune to him **'Can't Fight This Feeling Any More'** and eventually left with a promise to return in a few days when he felt better

Two days later there was an emergency meeting at the school for all the teacher, Sam went along as a joke really, but when he got there he was invited in, he looked around to see everyone looking sad "what's up?" he asked looking around the room still

"Mr. Figgins will be in soon, we'll all know" Coach Beaste told him holding onto his shoulder for a short while, he stood wondering _'What the hell'_ when he heard Mr Figgins' voice and spun round to face him

"Thank you everyone for coming in at such short notice on such a sad occasion, some may have heard already that Mr. Hudson sadly passed away last night, he had a mysterious illness that won the battle, he will be sadly missed, please be mindful of the children in his classes that may be affected by this loss and feel free to use the counselling service available to all staff"

Sam left the room, got his phone out and called Mercy "Mercy Mr. H has gone, they just said he's died" he said sitting down and crying totally forgetting about anybody around him, she was calling him down the phone but he was too distraught to respond, she quickly made her way to the school, and went to the teachers quarters to see him sitting with Coach

"Babe what happened to Mr. H?" she asked

"He died Mercy he just died they said he was sick and then he died" he held his arms open for her saying, she fell into them and cried for a while, eventually she came back to herself and sent a message to everyone informing them of what had happened. They were at the school within minutes "We need to do something, I just feel we need to be together right now" she told Tina "What can we do?"

"Maybe get together for a sing fest, he always told us to sing it out" she replied

"It's a good idea I need to do something, Sam's mood scares me when he gets this low" she replied, looking around at all the sad faces

"Come on Mr. H wouldn't want this lets do one good one for him" Tina jumped up saying, shocking everyone as she usual went straight for the taps and never stopped until the well was dry

"I'll sing" Mercy said getting up and going to the pianist to select a song "Let's see if we can lighten the mood" she said a she stood on the stage "Santana, Britt, Rachel will you join me please?" she said giving Sam a cheeky grin as the music started and she started singing **'Baby It's You'** with the girls as backers

Sam was laughing by the end of the song, even if it was at the fact that Mercy had got Santana, Brittany and Rachel to stand in front of everyone calling themselves cheats and smiling about it "Thanks Babe" he said hugging her and still laughing "I got to set some time aside for us all to remember Mr. H maybe tomorrow I don't want to leave it too late" he said

Everyone went to sit on the stage, Sam announced that songs were going to be sung for Mr. H all day tomorrow, he'd cleared it for them to be in the Choir room all day.

The next day everyone was there waiting when Sam and Mercy entered the room

"Okay everyone no holds barred religious, whatever, long short other languages just bring it on" Sam said throwing his bag down

"I'll start with a prayer" Quinn said and everyone bowed their heads as respect for her prayer, then Mercy got up

"I'll do a song" she said, calling Tina and Quinn to support her in singing a heart wrenching **'I Look to You'**

"Thank you each that's a good start to this day of remembering" Sam said "Anyone else got anything to say?"

"I remember when we did **'I've gotta be Me'** together I tried to sing and god forbid he tried to dance, it was cool thought we connected and pulled it off because of his drive, enthusiasm and vision" Mike said "And of course my viscous dance moves" he finished laughing and everyone agreed

"Quarterback" Sam said and everyone smiled

"Oh **'The Rain in Spain'** got me were I am today no doubt, his face when I finally got it" Puck laughed as all the guys agreed

"I have a song" Artie said "Sam will you join me?"

"Yea" he said grabbing his guitar as Artie told him the song and he started playing **'Fire and Rain'** he finished the song and looked up to see Mercy making a B-line for the door

"Mercy" he shouted after her making everyone look at the door "She's taking this hard sorry" he said to everyone "We'll have a break and come back in about 15 yeah?" he said as he put his guitar down and followed her out the exit.

He found her by her old locker "Mercy are you going to be okay?" he asked as he got near her

"Sam I can't cope with this and I know it's about Mr. H but I keep seeing you and that hurts like hell you know, I don't want to cope with it, not losing you I can't do it"

"Babe it's not me and I'm going nowhere" he grabbed hold of her saying "Feel me I'm here" he said wrapping his arms around her

"I remember a song he sung to us one time just before you joined us when Quinn was pregnant and we were supporting her can I sing it?" she asked

"Come to the choir room and sing it to us" he replied holding her hand and bringing her back into the choir room

Mercy apologised to the group and went on to say "I was just telling Sam about that song we sung to Quinn when she found out she was pregnant and all the support he gave at that time it brought a smile to my face and I hope it can eventually bring one to yours he was a good man. It's **'** **I'll Stand by You'** " she said looking up to the sky saying "We love you Mr. H" before she started singing

After a short while Sam couldn't look the pain in her face all through the song he just sat looking at the floor thinking 'What would I do without her that shit is frightening' "hey" Sam said getting her attention when she finished "I love you; you know that right?"

"I love you more" she grabbed his hand and they left the room

"Gosh she is unusually emotional today if I didn't know better I'd say she was pregnant" Tina said looking at Mike

"No way they took the oath" he said "Hey guys remember when Mr. H made us sing that Madonna one Puck was so against it I laugh now but it was a good song well if it wasn't before it was when we finished with it" he finished

"Last time for Mr. H what do you say" Puck said

"Yeah" Kurt, Artie, Mike, Jessie came up to meet Puck "Only Matt missing" Puck said as the music started and they sung a beautiful rendition of **'What It Feels Like For A Girl'**

"There are so many memories in here and Mr. H is in most of them but I do remember times when we had our little, thing going on too like when Sam and I nearly came to blows about the body roll thing, he spoke to me, I mean man to man and when I nearly went back to the Warblers" Blaine sat remembering

" **Gangland style** definitely my biggest challenge" Tina said laughing "He liked to challenge us that's for sure"

"Yeah major collapse for me" Marley announced as everyone just looked down for the memory

"I got to swear in class when Ryder and I had that feud, we sang a mash up **Dress you up/ The bitch is back** total scream queen drama" Unique said "Thank you for that Mr. H he said looking up

Then it was the end of the day and Sam asked "Anyone got something to close with a group one preferably"

"What about Season of Love?" Kitty said "It seems fitting I mean there's like about 3 or 4 Mr. H generations of Glee kids and we all had our season with him so yeah **Seasons of Love** " at the end Unique alerted them to a photo of Mr. H on the screen and they all turned to look at it

When everyone had composed themselves Sam thanked them all for coming to remember Mr. H, telling them they honoured him by carrying on the great tradition of the club and that everyone should always remember to sing about it, whatever it is, eventually everyone laughed

When everyone had left he turned to Mercy hugging her "That was a hard day babe" they stayed hugging for the longest while.

 **Year 8**

So Sam was nearing the end of his year long contract at the school and his application for MARVEL had been handed in. Mercy was back at the recording studio in LA and they had found a home when he went back with her to settle her in during the Christmas holidays it had been hard but they had brought all their furniture, set up all the bill payments and mimicked christening the house within two weeks before he had to come back

"We're getting married soon I need to do that shit for real" he said to Mercy's nods of agreement before he left.

It had been two months since he'd seen her physically but they were coping with skype, calls, videos and phone talk they were making do. "Babe you coming down next week just for the weekend?" she asked in one of their many calls

"No babe are you working?"

"No"

"Then you can come to me this week, make it a week babe"

"What's the occasion?"

"I need to see you, does there need to be a reason?"

"Are you telling me to be there?"

"No I'm still asking"

"Okay I'll be there on Monday for a week" she said, he knew she was smiling

"Have you cleared that?"

"Babe I'm at the point where I can take time off rest assured" she said confidently

"Okay babe I love you bye"

"I love you more bye" she said closing down the conversation

"So guys" Sam said to the club as he sat in his self named, directors chair "We're ready for Nationals and remember this is for Mr. H we want to make him proud yeah?"

"Yeah they all shouted"

"So tomorrow at 4pm everybody here or be square"

"Mr. Evans you're so square" Jane said as they all laughed at him, he joined in

The next day as soon as he woke up he called Mercy, texted her their usual message and waited for her reply before calling her "Today's the day babe I wish you were here" he said obviously bursting with enthusiasm.

"Good luck babe break a leg I wished I could be there but I'm working the weekend" she said "What time you meeting the kids?"

"I'll probably be with them all day because you're not here, and practice makes you know"

"Perfect yeah but not too much practice babe, bye I'm at work now"

At 2pm Sam was frantic on the phone "They haven't turned up what am I going to do?" he shouted on the phone to Mercy

"It's okay I'll make a call and that will be sorted" she said calmly she was panicking but he was already on the ceiling he didn't need her flipping too

30 minutes later Artie, Tina and Blaine turned up for the performance along with Ryder, Marley, and Kitty

Sam had only intended to sing one song but due to numbers decided to stay on for all three so they sung **"More than a feeling"** followed by **"America"** and then Sam's choice song of Mr. H's favourite tunes **"I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For"** which had everyone in tears as they performed it thinking of Mr. H.

"Mercy" he said as he finished and saw her in the crowd standing clapping just staring at him and smiling, he took his final bow and left the stage to get to her. As they got to each other he stopped "Babe you're here, are you here?" he asked

"Yes I'm here Sam" she said walking into him he hugged her in "Oh home she said smelling him, sweaty but home" she laughed

"Sorry babe I've just …"

"I know Sam I was watching, you were good, but if I'm honest that group that done Counting Stars was good too it's going to be tight babe"

"Come to my office, I need to touch you"

"Sam you've got kids waiting for a result out there, go deal with them first" she laughed "But hurry back"

"Back in a bit" he said giving her a kiss and walking back to the stage back entrance

"He came back saying they didn't win so he need to spend some time with the team and he'd be back in a bit Mercy decide to go with him and after their talk the club kids felt better but somehow talked Mercy into helping them improve in a 10 minute lesson. Sam wasn't happy but Mercy wasn't about to disappoint the kids twice in one night and he understood that so he sat in the corner waiting for her. 15 minutes later he told them that was enough anymore the school would need to pay for, making Mercy laugh

"Mercy" he said when the room was empty "I have something to ask you, and a song" he said grabbing his guitar sat on the bench and started to sing **"They Long to be Close to You"**

"You're getting your groove on Evans what's up except the obvious"

"I want to start talking books again Mercy, 4 years is a long time to be on a page don't you think?"

"Well I suppose it depends on how big that page is Sam"

"Shitting me right?"

"Yeah I'm shitting you it's a long time, so what we talking now"

"Well not to say I'm getting tired of the book or the page even but I just want to get to should we say a more secure page I want to get to the middle of the book if you get me" he said looking down shyly "Look Mercy I see my life every minute every hour every day every week, month year with you in it and I'm wanting to do whatever it takes to keep it that way, I want to be your husband and I want you to be my wife in every way, your my level, you get me out of my box and you get me in it, I love the way you make me feel and I love the way you feel we fit and I want to ask you to please marry me, soon I mean, very soon" he said looking up at her with the last request "Please"

"Sam this is a done deal I've already said yes to this like 4 years ago"

"Yeah but I want you to marry me like soon"

"Yeah we established that some time ago too what's your soon look like Sam?"

"Like Thursday"

"So you want to get married on a Thursday any reason?"

"Babe I want to get married this Thursday"

"Sam it's Friday how we going to get married in less than a week?"

"There's only your dress and the rings to buy babe, Kurt has everything else under control"

"I don't believe this I'm getting married in less than a week?" she screamed

"We only have 4 days honeymoon but then we're back to LA for good babe"

"Okay we can do that until you get a job, I love having you round babe"

"I'll be more at work than at home babe, I'm in at MARVEL as of last week"

"Aarrrhh Sam, are you shitting me" she screamed

"No babe" he said laughing at her using his words back at him

"Sam is this our life is this our dream do we really have it?" she asked excitedly, suddenly stopping and looking around "What time is it?"

"10.45 babe why what's up?" he said looking at his phone

"I need a TV you got a TV in your office?"

"No there's one in the staff room though do you need it now?" he asked getting up to take her there anyway "What's happening Mercy, what is it?"

"Nothing bad" she laughed as they went through the corridors to the staff room

"Hi" he said as he walked into the room "What are you all doing in here?" he asked Artie, Tina, Mike, Sugar, Marley, Ryder, Jake, Unique, Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Quinn, Puck and Jessie all sitting around different conversations going on

"We needed a hot drink and this was the only place, so?" Santana asked looking at him wide eyed

"She said yes, but she needs a TV like now" he said

"Yeah" everyone cheered with their cups as Mercy and Sam moved through the room towards the TV, Sam switched it on

"Channel 65 please" she asked as he turned it over to a music channel and stood looking like everyone else as R Kelly sung his smooth tune making everyone step to the left "Ok" she said "it's time or so they tell me" she said with a nervous laugh as the next song was introduced **"You Make Me Feel Like A Natural Woman" by Mercedes Jones**

"What the..." was all Sam could say as he watched her new video semi mimicking the first time they went to the fair that very first date they had at the fair, it wasn't the tilt and ride, no way was she going to out their personal stuff, but it was the fair "babe that's about us" he said grabbing her hand while the song played and she nodded yeah

'And that was the new single from the album 'My Rock' by Mercedes Jones, she's up for a Grammy on this her third album so watch this space and go get the album before they disappear in the shops folks' the commentator said as the video finished

"Mercy I am so proud right now I can't speak" he said with tears in his eyes, as he hugged her until their friends were moaning about not getting hug time "Sorry" he said letting her go

"Don't be I was fine I was home and you know how I love home" she told him getting herself a smile

When everything died down she announced that they were getting married on Thursday and everyone was invited, there was no time to spare, she needed to get a dress and check out Kurt's plans

Very quickly it was the day of the wedding and Blaine and Sam were sitting talking about making a commitment and what that felt and looked like "I've loved her since forever and I know she loves me, you know when you just know something like that?"

"Yeah it's that feeling of certainty isn't it?" Blaine concluded

"Yeah" he smiled "let's go get our hair cut for this afternoon" he jumped up saying

As they came out of the subway Blaine started singing **"Best Day of My Life"** and they ran around singing, dancing an just enjoying life until they got to the barbers

"I am so ready for this" Sam said doing a fist punch in the air

"You're really pumped Bro, what's the charge?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's going to be that new. I mean you've been together for like 8 or 9 years what's going to be that different?"

"Everything my man everything"

"Yeah you love a bit more every day and lots of fun bedroom stuff but you're over pumped bro"

"Sex bro sex"

"What about it well it's going to be different for a straight guy but I still don't get it you've been together for ages as I said"

"Dude we've never had sex"

"What still?" Blaine's jaw dropped "I mean I know you dropped that gem a few years ago but still dude how do you cope?"

"It's super fucking hard bro but we did it"

The conversation stopped as they got into the barber's, Blaine didn't see fit to bring it back up when they came out so, they went home and got dressed as the others arrived

"So this is the order" Kurt said as the men stood dressed "Puck 1, Mike 2, Kurt 3, Blaine 4, Jessie 5, Artie 6 make sure you don't forget your numbers" he said as he picked up his phone "Santana get these numbers Quinn1, Tina 2, Brittany 3, Santana 4, Rachel 5, and Sugar 6 tell them to keep their numbers" he said clicking the phone down "Okay five to roll" Kurt announced and suddenly everything got busy

"Right Sam and you guys downstairs now and across to the church please" Kurt ordered and everyone moved as told

Sam's standing at the front with the guys when he spots his Mom and siblings come through the door "You look so handsome son" Rose said hugging him with tears in her eyes

"Have you seen Mercy Mom?"

"I'm very well thanks son, and I love you too" she laughed

"Sorry Mom I'm glad you're okay and Dad is he well, I know this I only left you last night, have you seen Mercy Mom?" he asked again

"Yes she's fine just like you" Rose said sitting down with a smirk

His Dad walked in shortly afterwards and hugged him "You okay son I have to ask, are you sure about this?" he said laughing

"You're right to laugh asking that"

"Surprised you haven't got baggie trousers on" his Dad said laughing even more

"Go sit down Dad" he smiled "If Dad Jones knew what you were thinking" he pushed his Dad playfully to sit down

There was a shift in the music which alerted everyone to the proceeding starting, Sam started to sweat, smiling as Marley and Jake started singing one of their favourite songs **"A Thousand Years"** as the bridesmaids and men walked down the aisle until the crescendo in the song brought the entry of Mercy in white a fitted bodice dress with a long tail and Demonte all over the bodice and in her hair, her face covered by a veil

"You've left me breathless, I love you" he said as she got to him both their faces aglow

"I love you more" she said as she grabbed his waiting hands

The minister announced that the couple want to say their own vows, Mercy's head shot up "I haven't written anything" she whispered but everyone heard it

"Do it on the fly" he smiled whatever you say I know you mean it "Shall I go first when it's time?" he asked

"No please let me" she asked "Well he's is going to be better than mine" she told a laughing audience "here goes"

"We are gathered here today in the sight of God and angels, and the presence of friends and loved ones, to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes and blessings to the words which shall unite Mercedes and Samuel in holy matrimony".

"Marriage is a most honourable estate, created and Instituted by God, signifying unto us the mystical union, which also rests between Christ and the Church; so too may this marriage be adorned by true and abiding love".

"Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their peace", he paused then carried on

"Who is it that brings this woman to this man?"

"I do" Devon said proudly,

Then the Minister went into his usual let no man stuff middling on his joy peace and finishing somewhere in the bible about hearts, spirits, truth, togetherness and of course love, the congregation brought back to life when they heard him say "Mercedes your Vows please"

She took a breath smiled and looked at the congregation before looking back at him "Sam I believe in you, the person you will grow to be and the couple we will be together. With my whole heart, I take you as my husband, acknowledging and accepting your faults and strengths, as you do mine. I promise to be faithful and supportive and to always make our family's love and happiness my priority. I will be yours in plenty and in want, in sickness and in health, in failure and in triumph. I will dream with you, celebrate with you and walk beside you through whatever our lives may bring. You are my person, my love and my life, today and always."

"That was on the fly?" he asked making the crowd laugh while he wiped his tears away

"Sam" the Minister looked at him waiting

He composed himself, grabbed her hands and demanded her attention as he spoke "Mercy I promise to encourage your compassion, because that is what makes you unique and wonderful. I promise to nurture your dreams, because through them your soul shines. I promise to help shoulder our challenges, for there is nothing we cannot face if we stand together. I promise to be your partner in all things, not possessing you, but working with you as a part of the whole. Lastly, I promise to you perfect love and perfect trust, for one lifetime with you could never be enough. This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things."

"Mercedes will you repeat after me" The Minister interrupted their moment saying

"Will you have this man... as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" she said

"In the name of God, I, Mercedes Jones, take you, Samuel Evans, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."

"Your turn Sam will you repeat after me" The Minister said

"Will you have this woman... as long as you both shall live?" "I do" he said

"In the name of God, I, Samuel Evans, take you, Mercedes Jones, to be my wife ... This is my solemn vow."

"Mercy, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love"

"I will wear it gladly, whenever I look at it, I will remember this joyous day and the vows we've made" she smiled

"Sam, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love"

"I will wear it gladly, whenever I look at it, I will remember this joyous day and the vows we've made" he smiled

"Because they have exchanged their vows before God and these witnesses, have pledged their commitment each to the other, and have declared the same by joining hands and by exchanging rings, I now pronounce that they are husband and wife".

"Those whom God hath joined together, let no one put asunder".

"Sam you may now kiss your bride" he heard him but he really didn't need the instruction, he was there, she was there and as they kissed they knew where their minds were, they heard cheering which finally made them let go of each other

"Twenty minutes, then to the venue" Kurt whispered to Sam as they walked back down the aisle

"They walked into the reception venue, took pictures all the way there, before entering the beautifully decorated purple, gold and white room with wine, campaign favours and water on the tables, beautifully made purple and leaf green centre pieces on each table, with pictures of them at all stages of their lives together sticking out the middle of them, they smiled and remembered as they walked around the room taking it all in

Mercy's parents got up and made their welcome to the family speech and then said they really didn't need to do that because Sam had been a member of their family since he was 17 years old, her brother got up and said he resented that Sam was able to go into Mercy's room before he could bring a girl home and he's 4 years older than Mercy making everyone laugh.

Sam's parents got up and outed them about the virgin thing to all their guests which got a mixed reception of gasps and arrhhs and of course Steve had to tell his dreamt up story of how Mercy was nearly his, while Stacy kept it real and told everyone that Mercy was her sister from other parents, that she was glad her Mom and Dad had adopted the first day she walked into the house.

Rachel was the first of their friends to get up and dedicated her new song to the couple on their wedding day, singing **'Glitter in the Air'** flawlessly, Sam looking at his new wife the whole time, the congregation loved it and gave a hearty clap

"I just wished for an endless night" Mercy told him kissing him

The new guys nominated Ryder and Jake to give their offering, while Kitty and Marley came out for the speech "We've had many fierce lessons with both Sam and Mercy as co-workers and mentors and the lessons they learned us are so relevant because that is how they live" Marley told everyone

"There are never any underhand motives with these two, what you see is what you get and that's what we love about them" Kitty smiled as Ryder and Jake came out singing **"Unchained Melody"** beautifully and everyone appreciated it by clapping

"I wish I could say lessons from these two were just for you guys" Santana looked at Marley and the others saying "but I've lost count of the lessons they've learned us as a group and individually about loving one another, caring for each other how to treat people, the list goes on, I know you guys are going to start a new, exciting life and that's super scary but I want to see you be... brave" she smiled "Rachel" she called as the music started to **"Brave"** again a perfect song that got applause

"Okay just watching those last few contributions has answered a lot of questions for us" Maddison said we're from the class of like now and we generally know Mr. Evans as a teacher, he pushed us to be the best we could be, we'd do a routine 6 times and he'd still say I've heard better, now we know where he'd heard it and Sir you were right to push us"

"We've chosen Mason to do our contribution and I think we're saying this song best tells us about Sir's, dare I say quirky free spirit" Jane laughed as the music started and mason started singing **"I Want To Break Free"** the congregation was up dancing to the iconic song with applause afterwards

"Yes" Sam jumped up saying "Well taught"

"I think we've got through all the main speeches, or whatever you call that when it's mainly music, so I guess we need a speech from the groom now then Sam?" Puck called passing him the mic

"What can I say?" he asked the audience "My wife and I" he said and everyone wolfed him making him laugh and look at Mercy with a blush "Okay" he rolled his eyes saying "My wife and I would like to thank you all very much for coming out to help us celebrate our day, I am absolutely flabbergasted, is that a word?" he asked her and smiled when she nodded yes "Yeah, that so many friends came out for us. Today I want to sing to you guys, is that ok?" he looked at Mercy asking "I'll sing to you later" he smiled as every one wolfed again "Blaine, Unique, Marely can you come help me out please" he asked "I stole this song off the author Marley" he said pointing at Marley as they walked towards the front "Once I sung it, parrot fashion to my now wife, it was one day when Mr. H wasn't listening to us we got shouted at and Marley let us into a little piece of her world to make us feel better and it just sums up how I fell right now, Ready" he said as Blaine sat at the piano and Marley started singing **"You Have More Friends Than You Know"**

"That sounded much better than the version you gave me" Mercy shouted when they'd finished "Its beautiful Marley, come see me"

"Well unless my wife has anything to add I think I'm done except to say please eat, drink and be merry it's a celebration" everyone cheered and clapped as he went back to his seat hugging his new wife."Babe is it terrible of me, all I can think of is getting you to bed"

"It took you long enough to mention it" she laughed "I don't know what we're still doing sitting out here"

"Cake, Bouquet, first dance and then you can shoot off" Kurt came from nowhere saying

"How long have you been there" Sam asked shocked

"I haven't I just said cake, bouquet and first dance in that order, why?"

"Nothing sorry Kurt just caught me off guard that's all" he said looking at Mercy giving him her nautical smile

It took about an hour to get the cake cut with pictures, the first dance with pictures and then the throwing of the bouquet with fighting and more pictures, then just as he saw their opportunity Mercy was dragged off by the girls to get changed "I was going to do that" he shouted at them as they wondered off

"We know Sam" Tina turned to say smiling at him

"What we doing" Mercy asked as everyone busied getting changed except her "I'm not going any faster until someone tells me what's going on and I agree"

"Where's this caution come from Mercy you're usually first in when we do things like this" Tina said

"Not since I became an adult, T I've been living in LA since I left school had to become the independent woman and everything bills, food and all that and now I have a hubby to figure in, things change"

"We're going to sing ' **I'm So Excited'** because we are it's your big night tonight" Tina grinned

"What you mean my wedding night?"

"Yeah extra rough sex, but you don't care and all night long" Rachel grabbed her hand excitedly saying

"Extra rough where do you lot get off?" she stopped getting dressed to ask "You guys know we're virgins or did you think we were lying about that?"

"Mercy you two have been together like 9 years, what do you mean, have you never been tempted to take a dip?" Santana asked

"Of course we've been tempted in the worst way but our promise dictates to us and we listen so now we can we're going to be like rabbits if it's anything to do with me" she laughed "to be honest Sam has more control than I do because of that damn promise and you know how he is with those" she rolled her eyes

"Come on Mercy get this dress on" Sugar came towards her with a tassel dress saying, she got up and dressed to go back to the party to stop proceedings with their performance

"Ready" Santana said to the DJ and the music started

"This is for you" Mercy shouted pointing at Sam who was standing talking to guests as the music started

Mercy finished the song and went straight to him "I'm so fucking excited, we definitely need to be going" she kissed his neck saying

"What are you trying to do to me, I'm on the verge already so you decide to wiggle my girls and shake your frigging ass in my face, you will be punished, you know this, I don't know why you do things like that" he laughed into her neck

"I plan on being very naughty tonight" she said pulling away from him revealing a wicked look in her eye

"Somebody is going to get it tonight" Puck said as he walked past and caught the play

"Today and every day after this that comment will be correct Mr. Puckerman" he said laughing

So the party carried on after they left to go to the hotel room for two nights

"Sam we did it we got married can you believe it?" she asked as she took his shirt and tie off

"I knew it was a done deal from the first day I met you, all those promises I made today Mercy I mean every one of them, you know that?" he asked as he undone the buttons on her dress

"I hope you do, so do I Sam I really do" as she took his belt off and loosed his trouser button

"Mercy how many buttons has this thing got" he asked when he realised he was more or less undressed and he was still on her first garment

"Speak to Kurt" she laughed

"Babe I'm going to rip it off in a minute it's getting to me, just lift it up" he told her getting agitated

"You could just do this zip" she said lifting her arm and laughing "Impatient much?" she asked as he burst out laughing too and pulled the zip down

"I'm all thumbs babe, I'm a frigging wimp I'm scared I do this wrong, worst scenario stuff in my head" he told her doing a nervous laugh

"Hey" she lifted his head saying "Anything we're going to do is right, if we mess up it's our mess to remember, our private joke, it's our moment, it's us okay?"

"Yeah, but I'm still scared babe, I don't want to hurt you"

"But I've been told that the hurt feels so good" she laughed kissing him on the lips

"Don't turn me on babe I want this to be as natural as possible, and not lust I want to make love to you our first time" he said as they sat there him in his boxers, her in her bra and suspender set

"Okay" she moved away from him saying "Do you want a hot drink babe? there's stuff here to make hot chocolate and cookies too, someone thought of everything"

"Yeah thanks babe do you want help" she asked as she made her way to the kettle

"No I'm fine" she told him as she busied herself, finding cups and stuff humming her new song

"What's that you humming babe?" he asked as she came closer

"Something I'm throwing around in my head, well more than throwing around if I'm honest, it's going be my next song for the album, I hope, but they want it shortened and I don't know which bit to take out do you want to listen to it?"

"I want you to sing it to me babe, put the track on" he said, she went and got their pod, plugged it in and played the song

Don't say anything till the end, even if it crap" she said looking at him nervously

"Your work is never crap babe, and please, don't let me hear that again, your brilliant everything you do is brilliant and the sooner everyone out there knows it the better, so if there's nothing to chop from the song you fight for it, do you hear me?"

"Yes" she said as the music started and she got ready to sing"

"Full throttle, give the other residents a treat" he said smiling

"Sshhh" she giggled getting into her zone as she started singing **"Someday we'll be Together"**

"Honey with that song you have left the building, it's a sure hit and yeah there is some you can take out; that first someday the whole line and from maybe, that first someday chorus and where your telling me I've got your love that whole verse that's mine to know everything else fight for"

"Let me just do that in my head and time it babe and then I've finished" she said aware she was bringing work into their personal life

"I started it so you finish it this time but never again yeah, until the next time" he laughed

"Deal" she told him as she cut the tune up to fit the minutes and played it back

 _Mercedes]_ Ooo, Yeah, Ooo,  
 _Mercedes (The Choir):_ We'll be together Yeah, You're far away, from me my love (Oh baby) And just as sure my, my baby as there are stars above  
 _Mercedes with the Choir:_ I wanna say, wanna say, wanna say  
 _[The Choir (Mercedes):]_ Someday (Someday!) we'll be together (We're gonna be together, be together, baby!) (Someday)  
We'll be together (We'll be together, oh!)  
 _[Mercedes (The Choir):]_ A Long time ago My, my sweet thing I made a big mistake, honey, I say I said goodbye  
 _[Mercedes with the Choir:]_ Oh, oh baby  
 _[Mercedes (The Choir):]_ Ever, (Ever) ever, ever, ever, and ever (Ever) Ever since that day (Every since that day) (All I wanna do) Now, now all I, all I wanna do is (All I wanna do is) Oh is cry, (Cry) cry, (Cry) ( _[with the Choir:]_ cry!)  
 _[Mercedes (The Choir):]_ Hey, I long for you (Oh, baby) every, every night Woo, just to kiss your sweet, sweet lips, Baby, (Kiss your sweet lips) Hold you ever, ever so tight (And I wanna say) And I wanna say  
 _[The Choir (Mercedes):]_ Someday (Oh!) (We'll be together) (Yeah!) Someday (Someday) we'll be together (Oh we'll be together, yes we will!)  
Someday (Someday) we'll be together (Oooh, honey, honey, honey, honey I know!) _[Mercedes with the Choir:]_ Someday, we'll be together!

"Yeah that sound great thanks Sam" she said getting up to get the phone off the pod before another work song started

"Leave it" he said grabbing her as she walked past him "Come here" he said and she turned to face him "I love you, you know that Mrs. Evans?"

"I know this Mr. Evans but do you know that I love you more?"

"That babe is not possible" he said pulling her down to him "Assume position" he ordered, she went down to him straggling his legs and he pulled her in and kissed her "Are you ready for this?" he asked she nodded a yes

"Scared but ready husband" she told him going back into the kiss

His sudden movement startling her "What?" she asked

"I need, sorry we need a shower" he laughed picking her up, walking into the bathroom, turning the shower on and stepping in with her still attached, but she said nothing just let him undress her and wash her skin, then she did the same to him. Her nerves got the better of her for a while she lingered washing him "Babe I'm clean we need to get out" he stopping her motion saying, truth he was just as nervous but he needed to be the man here

"Okay" she said nervously

"Do you want to stop?"

"No but.." she jumped up saying "Tomorrow our parents are going to know what we did, I don't think I can deal with that"

"Babe" he looked at her saying as she grabbed his lips

"Don't talk Sam, please don't talk" she let him go to say grabbing him again when he looked like he was going to protest, he pulled her away from him looking at her, feeling her face with his fingers, his eyes still closed, taking in every touch and texture

"You're so beautiful" he whispered, she hugged his face with her hands looking at his closed eyes, smiling at his expression as he put to memory every move her face was making, watching him smiling as he touched her smile

"I'm..." she said unable to make the words leave her mouth she was overwhelmed

"You're ready for me babe?"

"Yes" she lunged towards him saying as their hands made light work of the garments they still had on, they were like long lost lovers coming to terms with each other again after a very long drought, there was no hesitation, no questions of fear, pain, anguish until she was spent and he was empty both exhausted

Then to his amazement she became talkative, her favourite topic sex, "I thought you wanted no talking?" he laughed

"I don't so you know what you'll need to do to shut me up" she smiled

Obviously he wasn't ready again just yet, "Back to basics babe" he smiled as his hands found familiar places her body moving to his familiar touch, sending her home, that place they both loved "Babe" he moaned already aroused by her noise "I need..." he said kissing her again as she moved rhythmically with his touch "Girl you ..." he said feeling himself "I'm ready again"

"I'm still in heaven down there, keep me there please"

"I aim to please" he smiled as he assumed position

The four day honeymoon started as it meant to go on they didn't really see any sunlight for the four days and at the end of it they answered a few emails, texted saying they were fine visited the parents, had breakfast with one and lunch with the other, then dinner with everyone before they left that evening to go home and start work for Sam and studio for Mercy.

"We'll have a proper honeymoon in the fall and then start our family what do you say?" she asked

"I love baby making activity"

"Babe we know that's true for us, I'm talking babies, please be serious"

"Yep it's on the page babe"

"How many?"

"Three the most"

"Why because your parents had three why not two?"

"Wow I think we need to sit and plan another page babe" he said pulling her onto the bed "One things for sure however many we have it won't be for the lack of trying"

The end


End file.
